


Guns,Crows & Berry

by Samcoo12



Category: Glee, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: BAMF Women, Badass, Character Bashing, F/M, Minor Character Death, Rachel Berry & Noah Puckerman Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samcoo12/pseuds/Samcoo12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new beginning for the glee queen after the betrayals of those who were meant to be her loved ones</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Crows,Guns and Berry?

No infringement intended .

'Are you sure you wanna do this Berry, its not something you can come back from.' Noah puckerman looked down at the tiny diva noticing the shimmer of tears in her big brown eyes.  
Looking up into the hazel eyes of the bully who became her best friend and protector Rachel Berry knew that they stood on the threshold and both their lives were going to change forever.  
“Berry?” Noah asked looking concerned  
“Sorry Noah, yes I am sure I can't stay seeing them together after everything I need a new start you don't have to come with me.”  
“Huh as if I am gonna let you take of with no one to look after you midget “ he said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and maybe a new start is a good thing.  
As Rachel practically beamed at him his mind flashed to the look on her face as she saw Quinn and Finn locking lips the day before she was due to leave for New York on her wedding day and the absolute shit fest that followed.

Shaking his head he tuned back into what she was saying.  
Reaching out grabbing her little hands he asked “so where are we going?”  
Reaching over, grabbing a dart and spinning quickly throwing it at the map on the wall hearing the thunk as it hit home, they approached it and saw the name of their new beginning.

Well Noah looks like we are going to Charming California.

Passing the sign that said welcome to Charming all I can do is hope that things will be calm from here on out.  
I wonder if we'd have kept driving if we knew how much our lives were going to change.

Pulling up on the main street of what looked like a quaint little town next to Noah's truck, and watching as he swung down from the cab popping the vertebrae in his back I am distracted by the roar of motorcycles driving past us and pulling up not to far from where they were parked in front of the real estate agent.

"Berry?" Noah asked trying to get her attention "you ready?"

Reaching out and pulling her to her feet.

"You go in Noah and ask for Cameron Lewis I will be just a minute I'm going to grab a drink you want something?" Rachel asked as she pointed at the little grocery store that the bikers were parked in front of.

"Yeah grab me whatever" he said as threw a smirk over his shoulder, "try not to cause any trouble Berry."

"Sure thing Noah" Rachel said pivoting on her heel and walking into the store.

Jax Teller the prince of SAMCRO was laughing and joking with his brothers opie,happy and juice after pulling up on the main street when juice let out a low whistle and being the typical males they were looked over to see a gorgeous brunette in a very short skirt and tank top and cardigan just turning into the store. After a few comments of the ribald nature they dismounted their bikes and started moving into the store to grab what Gemma had sent them for. Jax being in the lead was the one who copped the brunt of the tiny brunette falling into his arms as David Hale tripped over his feet knocking into Rachel looking down into deep chocolate brown eyes framed by long feathery lashes Jax took a few seconds to breathe in the sweet scent of vanilla and something a little bit spicier,

"You alright little darlin?" he asked as he helped her get her balance back he couldn't help but notice how very short she was .

Rachel hearing the drawling voice seemed to draw her from her thoughts causing a dull flush to spread across her cheeks and step back slightly.

"Yes thank you sorry about that" drawing in a deep breath and fixing a smile on her face as one of the other men in the group the one with Mohawk reached down and picked up the bottle of water that she had dropped handing it to her with a wink and a smile causing her to blush again.

Rachel grabbed for her composure with both hands and thanked them for their help.

Hey Berry you alright? Noah s voice caused Rachel to swing her head his way and step back from the gorgeous blonde with blue eyes that seemed to be full of mischief.

"Sorry I have to go thanks again" Rachel said to the group spinning on her heel her skirt flipping a little causing more than one man in the group of bikers to groan a bit especially when they saw the fabulous legs.

"Is your name really berry?" Jax asked as the girl turned away to walk to the guy who was watching intently from the real estate steps. "Rachel, my name is Rachel" the girl said with a smile hurrying up to the guy who was obviously from the same hairdresser as juice.

"I thought I said stay out of trouble Berry"

"Sorry Noah someone bumped me and I fell into him and I am safe as you can see" rachel said with a small smile. 'Alright Berry lets get this house sorted the real estate dudes a douche!'

"Noah that's inappropriate and immature "Rachel said ascending the stairs into the real estate agents office.


	2. A Charming Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen of Glee,meets her Prince Charming?

As I walk Berry inside listening to her chatter fill the quiet real estate office I notice the douche lewis eyeing berry likes she a prime piece of steak and he wants to take a bite, see knew the guy was a total creeper.  
Memo to self make sure all berry's skirts are not riot inducing before she leaves the house cause between bikers and creepy ass real estate douches keeping this chick outta trouble is gonna be a full time job.

Hearing Rachels voice take on that prissy tone of voice that I know so well, I tune back into the conversation just in time to hear berry inform the Moron with the cheap suit that the extra keys were supposed to be ready by the time we arrived.  
A short time later everything appears to be sorted and we head back outside just in time to see a tow truck pulling up next the Harley s at the store just as the group from earlier swagger on out the blonde in the lead. 

Berry’s still talking a mile a minute practically bouncing in place, watching from the corner of my eye I watch as the guys start loading bags into the tow trucks cab.  
“Noah” Rachels voice snaps me out of my perusal of the area “are you ready to go?”feeling a little impulsive and lets face it being the asshole I am I lean down scoop berry up over my shoulder laughing as she squeals attracting the attention of the bikers again I walk over to Rachels car and put her down laughing as she slaps at my arm with her tiny midget hands  
“you are a Neanderthal Noah” Rachel said as she opens the car door and slides in with a grin on her face.  
“had to get you moving somehow babe, we gots stuff to do” I say as I close her door.  
“ that's true well hurry up and lets do this”berry says as she turns the car on and waits for me to get in my truck before she backs out and I start to follow her to our new house.  
I really hope this all works out, as I am driving past the tow truck and bikes I notice on the door of the truck the name Teller- Morrow and wonder if I will be seeing any of them my new workplace, tomorrow.

“Man the legs on that chic and the skirt, baby is fine! “ juice says as we finish loading up the truck with all the crap for Gemmas family dinner.  
Hearing the rest of the guys make similar comments I smirk at them all as I straddle my bike.  
“lets get going before my mom gets pissed yeah” gearing up we head off to T & M.  
Juice was right about one thing she was definitely fine.

After a short trip we pull up in the T& M compound and the prospects start unloading the stuff from the truck to Gemmas caddy.  
Hearing the click of heels on the ground I look up to see my mother.  
“hey baby, we all set ?” Gemma said looking up at me  
“yeah ma”  
“alright well I will see you tonight, we got a new mechanic starting tomorrow so going to need you to show him the ropes ok”she said as she swung down into the front seat of her car.   
Just before she leaves I tap on the glass to get her to put the window down.  
“what’s his name? I ask   
“Noah Puckerman, said he prefers to be called Puck. He was arriving today” gemma said  
“alright ma, thanks see you tonight” Jax said as he backed away from the car.  
Gemma flashed him a smile as she put the window back up and reversed out of the lot.  
Walking over to the boys at the picnic tables, pulling out a smoke and lighting up I inform the boys that the guy we saw was the new mechanic who was starting tomorrow.  
Made me wonder if we'd be seeing some more of Rachel.


	3. Lay of the Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scoping it out

No infringement intended all mistakes are my own.

The Lay of the Land

Waking up to 90 pounds of gorgeous brunette is not normally something I complain about but in this instance I think I’ll make an exception.  
“morning Noah” Berry chirps out while straddling my midsection grinning at me, while I blearily look up at her.  
“Berry, word of advice you ever wake me up by straddling me again and your gonna deal with a big problem”  
“Pretty sure its not that big of a problem Noah” Rachels says rolling her eyes at me.  
“not cool babe” pretty sure my tone of voice is bordering on offended.  
“I made you breakfast, come on get up or you'll be late for your first day”Rachel says as she scoots out of my bed, allowing me to finally look at what she is wearing or more to the point not.  
Skin tight booty shorts and a tank top.  
God damn being her friend is either the best thing in the world or I am gonna die from fucking blue balls,J dawg grant me the strength man and please let me find someone to get laid by soon.

“hurry up Noah” I hear rachel say as I finish my internal rant and scrape myself of from the bed.  
Slipping on my Jeans,boots and grabbing my shirt I head into the kitchen.

Smirking as I see berry looking from the corner of her eye.  
“God Noah put your shirt on its just unhygienic to be in the kitchen with no shirt on” rachs snarky tone makes me grin even more.  
“sure thing babe”I say pulling my shirt on and sitting down to eat my awesome breakfast.

As we make small talk over breakfast I take a minute to look at Rachel and see if she is really doing ok the last few months in Lima hadn't been easy on her after all.  
She looked happier than she'd been in a while which was good.

“So I start work at 1.30 and finish at 7pm at the studio and I will be home to cook dinner by then let me know what time your lunch break is and I will bring you something ok?”  
Rachel says as I am scraping my plate clean.  
“sure thing berry, I can just grab something from one of the shops for lunch” I say not expecting it to really achieve much.  
“no its fine, you shouldn't eat so much processed junk Noah” Berry says in her classic lecturing voice I have this shit categorised, saves time in the long run.  
“alright babe”I say putting my wallet in my Jeans and grabbing my keys heading for my truck.  
“Noah don't forget to ask someone to help you unload your bike yeah and have a good day,text me your lunch break time” rachel says as she stands by the door with her hip leaning against the frame.  
I toss a smirk and a wave over my shoulder before getting in the truck and backing out of the driveway.

A five minute drive later and I am pulling up at Teller-Morrow Mechanic workshop and first thing I notice a big ass fence and a whole shit load of dynas and guys in cuts,well this could be interesting.  
As I turn of the truck and open the door take a deep breath and smell grease, dust and beer can't help but feel at home.

Walking towards the door labelled office opening it and stepping in I see a very attractive looking cougar and have to literally push down the urge to use any line.  
“can I help you”the woman asks lowering her glasses and assessing me with the look that very plainly tells me that this is not a woman with which to fuck.  
“Hey, I am Puckerman, Noah but everyone calls me Puck, are you Gemma?”  
“Yeah I am Gemma, Take a seat.”as the young guy sat down in the seat indicated I immediately knew I had another panty dropper on the lot.   
Standing up and opening the door calling out for Jax, I sit back down and wait for him to join us.

As I am sitting in front of the boss lady I take a quick look around hearing her call out for someone named Jax as the blonde biker guy from yesterday comes in I stand up and shake his hand as Gemma does the introductions.

Jax after hearing his mum call out to him enters the office and sees the new guy, taking stock of him as he stands up.  
He's pretty tall,Hazel eyes and what looks like a permanent smirk attached to his face,Tan skin and enough bulk that you knew he worked for it.  
“Jax will be showing you the ropes until you get settled, any questions?”Gemma asked as she started stacking paperwork on her desk.  
“ah yeah, Berry wanted me to ask what time lunch was so she could bring something down”Puck said running a hand through his hawk.  
“what the hell is a berry,that your old lady” Gemma asked looking up at the kid,huh he can blush who knew,Gemma thought to herself watching the colour high on his cheekbones.  
“Nah, not my old lady, she's my friend and house mate total nutrition warrior hates me eating processed food” Puck said cursing berry internally but then he thought back to his wake up call this morning and all was right with the world again.  
“well your break is listed for 12:30 with Jax, now get to work” Gemma said making a shooing motion towards the door.

As puck followed Jax out the door making conversation asking the few questions he had settling back into familiar territory of guy talk he felt as thought things might finally be settling down.

“hey man do you think anyone would be able to unload my bike sometime today” Puck asked Jax,watching as the blonde turned and looked out at his truck seeing the tarp covering what was obviously a dyna.

“how long have you been riding”Jax asked assessing the kids anew factoring in the new facts he was getting to complete his picture of the new guy.  
“ a couple of years been building this since I was 14 found it in the shed after my douche of a dad took off, my ma said I could do what ever with it” Puck said as he lifted the hood on a black dodge Ram reading of the clipboard attached what needed to be done.  
Jax watched as the kid competently started doing the repairs needed on the Dodge, he obviously knew his way around cars and bikes to from the sound of things.  
“I'll get a few of the boys and myself to help you get your bike off later” I said as I started handing him the tools as he asked for them.  
“Thanks, preciate it” I hear him say as his attention is caught up in doing the job I step away for a minute and call out to Juice.  
“Yeah brother?” juice says as he comes up to me.  
“hey Can you run a check on the new guy and his house mate the chic we saw yesterday?” I ask as I glance over at the kid.  
“Yeah man, no worries”Juice says as he claps me on the shoulder.  
“cool let me know what you find yeah?”  
Juice nods as he turns to go into the clubhouse and I go back over to Puck and shoot the breeze with the kid while doing the morning quota of jobs,kid knew his way around an engine bay that’s for sure.  
As Jax and I worked through the morning I started to get into the flow of the workshop the sound of Bikes and engines the clanging of tools soothed me in a way that only getting laid really came close too.  
Lowering the hood on the car we'd been working on we start to hear murmuring and cat calls looking out of the bay, I curse myself internally for not remembering to make sure Berry didn't wear a riot inducing outfit to a workshop filled with testosterone filled mechanics and biker.  
“shit,girls gonna be the fucking death of me I swear” puck says while running a hand through his Mohawk and starting forward to where Rachel is fully stepping out from behind the door of her car wearing a pair of skin tight yoga pants, dance heels and a torso hugging dancers wrap top,that was making every male on the lot stand up and take notice in more ways than one.

Jax was momentarily struck motionless as he watched The girl rachel Sashay(there really was no other word for it) forward to where Puck was standing basically using his body as a buffer from the rest of the guys who were doing their best impressions of panting dogs.  
Shaking himself out of it he walked over to where they were standing silently sending the message to get back to work with one good glare over his shoulder.  
Before looking down again into big brown eyes that were lined with just enough make up to make them pop and he was enveloped into a cloud of vanilla and spice breathing that scent in was enough to make him have to shift his position to make the effect she was having less obvious.  
Catching Puck smirking at him from the corner of his eye he subtly flipped him off watching as he sniggered a bit,before looking back at Berry.  
“hi Noah,having a good day” Rachel asked as she lifted a bag and a container of cookies into view.  
“Berry, my days good so far but what have I told you about your skirt lengths babe,your gonna either cause a full on riot or give some old geezer a heart attack. Do you want that on your conscience midget” Puck says reaching out to grab the bag opening it and seeing a Italian hogie fully loaded and getting distracted inhaling the heavenly smells emanating from the bag.  
“your being absurd Noah, I am not even wearing a skirt today” rachel said as she handed the cookie container to Jax with a smile.  
“That might be worse babe, Just remember I can't be there to protect you all the time” puck said before turning and walking to the picnic table.  
“Hello again, I never got your name yesterday after our collision” Rachel said to Jax as he was opening the cookie container.  
“Jax teller darlin” jax introduced himself before taking a bite of the cookie and puck who was watching the exchange while inhaling his lunch nearly choked watching the big bad bikers eyes get all wide and then close as a moan of appreciation slipped from him as he savoured the sugar cookie.  
Couldn't blame him really shit was good pretty damn addictive too.  
A few of the guys came out of what he had been told was the MC club house just in time to hear Jax   
moan and Rachel giggled before straightening up giving Puck a kiss on the cheek saying she had to get to work while waving as she walked towards her car.  
Once again every guy gathered around the table watched Berrys ass in those pants until she got in the car and drove off.  
Not sure which is going to cause more trouble Berry's skirts or her dance clothes.  
Looking up into the blue eyes of Jax I notice the blonde trying to sneak the cookie container under the table and can't help but laugh internally as the guys notice the container and one of the guys I think they said his name is Happy reach over and swipe the container opening it quickly and grabbing a cookie I think the reaction is even more humorous this time as all the guys look at him with looks of shock on their faces.  
The looks change to disbelief as the Guy Happy turns to me and asks if berry is my old lady,when I say nah that we are just friends, I can't work out if the look on his face is what worries me or the fact that he is cradling the container or cookies like he is Golem from lord of the rings stroking the container with this far off look on his face before he straightens up looks at me says good and bolts inside with the cookies,weirdest first day ever.


	4. Bang my Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interest is aroused

No infringement intended just playing in another’s backyard.

Thanks for reading Bad language and some suggestive and explicit content ahead.  
If my parents ever read this lol I am sorry.

Bang my Head

Well its official even Bikers go bat shit for Berry's cookies the scuffle over the cookie container finally ended when Gemma came marching out grabbed the container called them a bunch of kids and slammed the office door behind her.  
As we all slowly got back to work I hoped berry was enjoying her new job at the dance studio/gym that they have in town,girl gave up acceptance to N.Y.A.D.A just to escape all the bullshit that happened in Lima.

As the day starts to wind down Jax and a few of the guys juice, Happy and opie all help me unload my bike from the bed of my truck, we stand around for a bit talking specs and typical guy shit.  
I thank them all move the truck to the other side of the compound fence so berry can drop me by to pick it up later, as I grab my helmet and walk over to my bike clipping the straps in place straddling my bike and starting it up I can't help the smirk that’s on my face.  
Waving good bye to the guys I rev my bike and peal out of the lot its time for me and my bike to get reacquainted after all Berry won't be home for 2 hours yet.

As I watch Puck pull out of the lot on his bike all of us smile a bit understanding the feeling of just wanting the open road for a while.  
Personally for me today I am thinking I need to head to the gym in town and work out some tension ,so calling bye to the boys I head out on my Bike pulling up in front of the gym/dance studio I see a class of little girls just finishing a ballet lesson,watching as the mothers eye me as I pass I smirk at them swaggering down the hallway to the change room.

After getting into my gym gear I am walking down to the weights area when I hear a pounding base line I think is from a group called night wish( one of the crow eaters was a fan) curiously I peek my head in the door and almost brain myself on the door seeing Rachel twist and bend leaping in a frenzy it seems to the tempo of the song the passion and talent this girl is showing makes me really want to see how we'd look in those mirrors as I push her against them.  
As the song builds to the finale she starts to do the move I’m pretty sure is an pirouette the look on her face of such joy as seems to fold in on herself falling to the floor as the last notes of the song play. I start clapping because its either clap and thank the universe that my shorts are loose enough that the fact that I am giving a standing ovation in more ways than one isn't immediately noticeable or I am pretty sure I would have this chic pressed against the mirrored wall behind her getting up close and personal with her tonsils.

As Rachel springs up to her feet at the sound of my clapping I take a moment to truly take in the sight before me, still in the dance clothes from earlier except the wrap top has been removed leaving her in just a skin tight black tank top and skin tight black dance pants and heels.  
I find myself walking closer to her without any concious effort on my part, as I get closer I see her skin has a slight sheen of sweat and some of her hair has fallen from the bun on her head.  
Before I realise it I have her backed up to the mirrored wall behind her one arm braced against the wall and the other is sweeping the hair back behind her ear. Looking down into those captivating chocolate eyes I feel a smirk cross my face as I notice the blush sweep across her cheeks descending down her throat.  
“hello again darlin” noticing that my voice is definitely bordering into panty dropper territory, I realise that my thumb is tracing down from where I was pushing her hair behind her ears back down along her jaw. Watching as her eyes turn almost black, my thumb grazing along her full pouty bottom lip( how I missed how full and plump they are before is beyond me) watching as her lips part slightly. I start to lean forward the small distance between us when the slamming of a door in the distance seems to snap her into awareness as her eyes get wide and she ducks underneath my arm moving until she is a few metres away before spinning back to face me her cheeks once again a fiery red.

“ well that was certainly interesting” rachel says as I slowly lean back against the wall behind me.  
“one way to describe it darlin” I say as I watch the emotions creep across her face before the walls almost visibly snap into place as the same smile that she had on her face after our collision at the store, I get the feeling I am gonna hate that smile.  
“well Mr Teller I’m sure you have places to be I’ll leave you to it” rachel says as she turns to walk to the door.

“till next time Rachel” I say as I watch her still for a moment before continuing on her way out the door. Those heels of hers making her hips sway in an all too enticing way and once again I need to relieve some tension but somehow I don't think lifting weights is gonna cut it this time.  
As I make my way back to the locker room to change back into my Jeans and cut my mind flashes back to the look in her eyes as I brushed her bottom lip,fuck this chicks got me all over the place definitely need to make use of the crow eaters tonight. 

As I walk out of the dance studio my body almost literally feels like its throbbing, I haven't been this turned on since Noah and I had our last make out session and I know exactly what that means. I am in big, big trouble.  
Stepping into the private locker room for the employees I gather my toiletries and turn the shower on before slipping off my sweaty clothes, stepping into the warm water feeling it run down over my sensitised skin my mind flashes to bright blue eyes and a chiselled jaw.  
Shaking my head lightly dispelling some of the water I quickly finish my shower and dress in a plaid skirt and a tank top putting on a pair of flats I quickly gather my belongings and slip out of the locker room ready to go home and cook dinner.  
Desperately trying not to think about good looking bikers with gorgeous blue eyes and a muscled physique. Knock it off berry, get it together I think to myself.  
Unlocking my car mentally chastising myself for having extremely bad(but so good) thoughts running through my head I fail to notice said object of my thoughts is parked right beside me straddling his bike until his groan makes me snap my eyes up to his watching those vivid blue eyes darken as they rake over me from head to toe is almost enough to make me either throw myself at him or probably the saner(boring) option of getting in my car quickly.  
Not trusting my resolve I quickly open the door sliding into the front seat throwing him a small smile as I turn the car on and back out of the parking space,ignoring the fact that I can still feel his eyes on me I turn my car for home and mentally give myself a pep talk that getting involved with anyone is a very, very bad idea.

Jax p.o.v

The universe fucking hates me at the moment I swear,those skirts of hers are gonna be featuring in my fantasies I can already tell one glimpse at those legs in that skirt and the flash of thigh as she slid into the car fuck. Turning on my bike and gunning it to the club house. pulling up quickly,Backing into place I hardly have my helmet on the bars and stand down before I am striding into the club grabbing the first crow eater I see as I walk in the door, tossing her over my shoulder and heading for my dorm room unlocking the door and putting the girl on her feet before pushing her against the wall sliding my fingers into her brown hair kissing her dominating her mouth I can't help but imagine that its rachel I am doing this to as I wrap her hair around my fist lightly tugging it just enough to tilt her head back giving me better access to her jawline until I am kissing, sucking, nipping down her neck to her collarbone listening the the moans coming from the girl I have pinned against the wall I am suddenly impatient to get this over with because this girls hair colour is all wrong. Her perfume is a cloying rose scent instead of vanilla and spice and she is to fucking tall.  
Picking up the crow eater after putting the condom from my wallet on I shove aside her thong and plunge in almost going deaf from the scream this action causes I brush my thumb against her clit in a quick and rough pattern hoping to get her off and then out. I suddenly imagine having rachel against the mirrored dance studio and I am just gone feeling my release come over me I pull out dispose of the condom in the bin beside my bed turn back the crow eater and tell her to get the fuck out. After she shoots me a pissed off look she gathers herself up and opens the door to leave.  
I step into my bathroom turning on the shower starting to rinse off and suddenly chocolate brown eyes with blown pupils pop into my mind and before I know it I am stroking myself to climax again in the shower.  
Fuck I need to have that fucking girl before I lose my damn mind.


	5. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More interactions

  
No infringement intended

this is M rated everybody.

Getting to Know you

Pucks p.o.v

After an exhilarating ride on my bike I returned to mine and berrys house to the divine smell of rachs cooking.

As I walked in the door hanging my keys on the hooks by the door, I gave berry a hug on my way past to wash up in the bathroom. Returning to the kitchen in time to help berry set everything on the table. We sat down and discussed our days, watching berrys face as I told her about the cookie drama was dare I say it cute(still a bad ass,even if this chick can turn me into a wuss) pretty sure those boys will have more cookies in the future.

"how was your new job berry?" I ask her as we are stacking the dishes in the dishwasher after rinsing them off.

"well I have some very dedicated students and everyone was very welcoming,I only had juniors today I have some of the defense classes tomorrow so I start at 10:30 and will be home by 7 again"

berry says as she finishes wiping down the benches.

"are you alright to pick my truck up and drive it back here in the morning?" I ask her as I head out of the room on my way to the shower.

"No worries Noah,I've driven your truck before" Rachel says as she walks out of the kitchen flipping the light off as she walks past.

"true midget, remember no skirts on the bike" I say just before I close the door and turn on the shower, listening to Rachel's laughter as she raps the door as she walks past to go into her room.

After my shower I walk into my room and slip into bed quickly falling asleep.

Jax p.o.v

I've had vivid dreams before and I'm a typical guy with a plethora of willing crow eaters to satisfy my every need. So why I am waking up groggy and unsatisfied after dreams of brunettes and cookies (I will never look at cookies the same way again) is beyond me. Getting out of bed and pulling on a clean pair of boxers and Jeans chucking a shirt over my shoulder making sure I've got my smokes and towards the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee before heading outside to the picnic tables.

Sitting down and drawing a cigarette out of the pack I nod my head to happy and chibs as they come stumbling out to join me,cradling my coffee I slowly start the process of actually being able to string a sentence together.

Once about half the cup of coffee is gone we hear the rumble of a bike coming closer,look over and see Puck with a chick on the back of his bike. Well that didn't take long I muse as I appraisingly check out the girl riding bitch on his bike. As he stands the bike up as he helps her off I notice that she has long brunette hair and an ass that is pretty much being cradled by distressed denim and as I start to literally connect the dots as to who the chick actually is I notice two things that literally spark my interest even more.

One she has her own helmet custom from the looks of it and is wearing fucking Harley boots and her tank top is creeping up her back and pretty sure I see a fucking tattoo (judging by the look on Happy's face I ain't the only one to notice the ink) that's it I've got to fucking have this chic.

As Rachel is unbuckling her helmet talking quietly to Puck some of the words are audible, Holy fucking shit she is talking about timing on his bike(I have found my dream girl).

Pucks p.o.v

As Berry and I pull up at T & M I notice Jax,Chibs and Happy sitting outside the clubhouse. Helping berry off the bike she mentions that the timing on my bike still seems a bit off,I agree with her and swing my leg off the bike putting my helmet on the hand grips. Turning to berry as she mentions getting both our bikes serviced when hers gets here on Sunday.

Hearing the boys call out various greetings Berry turns to them and smiles before blushing a very nice cherry red colour(a cherry berry lol) when she notices that they are all only partially dressed.

I notice her gaze lingering on Jax and flickering over Happy as well,before going back to Jax.

Wonder what's going on there.

Berry turns to me leans up kisses my cheek, says goodbye and pretty much beats a hasty retreat to my truck her helmet in hand. I watch amused as all the guys at the table watch her ass sway in her Jeans. Before she opens the truck and climbs on up turning it on waving a little before putting the truck in gear and gunning the engine to head on home.

The guys all turn to me and suddenly I have questions coming at me from three very interested Bikers(gotta make that girl wear a burlap sack seriously,chicks gonna get me killed).

"she has Tattoos"Jax and Happy ask at the same time.

"you sure she ain't your old lady" is the question from Chibs.

I smirk at them in amusement all twisted up over fucking Rachel berry if only the douches at McKinley could see this shit.

"No she ain't my old Lady we'd kill each other, we dated for exactly one week in high school. She is my best friend, and she has several Tattoos. Trust me boys Berry is a hell of a ride she is not what anyone expects even me sometimes"I say as I head toward my locker to put my wallet and keys inside pulling out my work coveralls I pull them on and return to the picnic tables to see them looking at me I shrug my shoulders and wait for my shift to start,listening to the conversation swirl around me.

Jax p.o.v

Running over what Puck said about Rachel I remember that I had asked Juice to look up any info that he could find on them, gotta remember to ask him about that today in church.

Speaking of church,I better tell Puck that he will be by himself for a bit today.

"hey Puck,you will be on your own from about 10 am for about an hour if you need any help Miles is the head mechanic" I say to him as he starts working on the last of the backlog from yesterday.

Kid doesn't ask pointless questions,and is a hell of mechanic I can see him doing well around here.

When Bobby calls for Church I head into the chapel place my phone in the basket and take my VP seat watching as clay settles into his seat(fucking ass-holes been getting up in my face lately)as he taps the gavel and we go through discussing the issues with the Mayans and Laroy and working out the latest shipments and general club business,before the meeting is adjourned clay asks for new business and I ask Juice for the info on Rachel and Puck.

"well I found out they are both 18 from Lima,Ohio recently graduated. Puck is from a single parent household and has a younger sister his father took of when he was younger kid was a typical rebel did a bit to much partying,sleeping around did time in juvie for stealing an ATM, he got a reduced sentence due to extenuating circumstances he knocked up a girl and she adopted the baby out in a closed adoption didn't tell him about it till after the fact"

various mutterings of sympathy and what a bitch filled the room,before Juice started talking again.

"They were both part of some singing group that competed at a National level won too the girl Rachel was offered a full scholarship to a performing arts school in New York was all set to take it too,and this is where shit gets interesting" Juice says before taking a breath and reading of the screen in front of him.

"Rachel Berry had two dads, her biological Mother is a woman by the name of Shelby Cochran she adopted Pucks and this chick Quinn's baby girl. Just before Rachel graduated there was an almost Marriage to who appears to be her high school boyfriend a dude called Finn Hudson apparently on the way to the court house her parents were involved in a car crash and both died on impact. When Rachel got told by the sheriffs department she apparently passed out and then while at the hospital walked in on her fiance making time with the chick who had pucks baby, they were apparently cheating together for months.

Then according to the police reports the chic Quinn mouthed off about how Rachels dads had died because it was gods will and that abominations such as her didn't deserve a good Christian man,Rachel apparently went to smack her the guy Finn threw a sucker punch knocked Rachel sideways and with enough force that she got cut up by a window that was nearby when she went through it. Puck and some guys named Sam and Mike came in when this happened and proceeded to detain Finn until security and the sheriff could sort it out. Rachel ended up with a concussion and lacerations from the glass,she pressed charges and gave up her scholarship to come here." Juice looked up as he said the last bit.

My brothers faces as they thought about anyone hitting a woman was a scary sight especially mine and happys, if I ever see that fucker he won't forget it in a hurry.

"Its a good thing Rachel didn't actually manage to hit that chick though"Juice said with a grin appearing on his face.

"oh whys that" I ask the confusion in my voice apparent.

" Rachels a black belt 3rd Dan grade in Taekwondo and E1 in Krav Maga ,Girls got skills"

Juice voice is very nearly reverent"she is also en pointe in Ballet and does tap,modern,ballroom and gymnastics mostly tumbling but also the parallel bars and balance beam,she was literally raised to be a champion, I found some links to her singing competitions her voice is fucking amazing man"

Juice flexes his fingers and then casually mentions that both Rachel and Puck have their motorbike licence and a bike registered in each of their names, obviously we knew about pucks but Rachel with a bike (yeah I have totally found my dream girl) after we have all the info at our disposal Clay suggest seeing how puck goes and maybe asking him to prospect.

As we all give a yea,Clay calls the meeting to a close and we all head on back to work.

Heading out the the Bay I can't help but think that the two most interesting people I have met in a while just so literally fell into our lives, what exactly are the chances.

Thinking back on everything Juice said I can see why Puck is so protective of Rachel she really had a shitty couple of months


	6. A heated moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up

A heated Moment

Rachels p.o.v

while singing and dancing have always been my passion,they are not the only activities that can give me that sheer feeling of exhilaration. The Moment of free fall when coming of the bars,The thrill in bringing a bigger opponent down when they underestimate me because of my size.

As I take my last class of the day through the cool down exercises I am hard pressed to keep the smirk of my face watching Cameron Lewis the real estate agent flinch and grimace.

Serves him right thinking he can touch me.

"well everyone thank you for a fantastic lesson, I hope to keep seeing you all" I say as I call the class to a close.

A few of my students stop to talk to me before leaving after answering their questions I head off to the Locker room to change out of my training gear. I will have a shower when I get home.

As I approach my car sighing in anticipation of having a nice dinner and spending some time with Noah, I don't hear the person coming up behind me until its too late later will want to kick myself for not paying attention and letting this sleaze ball get the jump on me.

As my head bounces of the roof of my car I literally see stars for a moment and not the good kind,as I gather myself and start to descend into the space I go when I defend myself, My attention is grabbed by a voice growling out behind me.

"what the fuck do you think you are doing" as the person who accosted me is pulled away from me I see Jax and another member of the MC club that I think is called Happy.

As Jax and Happy throw who I now see is Cameron Lewis against the vehicle parked beside me, I attempt to gather my composure before I start having flash backs of glass and pain.

"you alright darlin?" I hear as white sneakers appear in my field of vision and Jax is suddenly standing in front of me, Happy and Mr Lewis appear to be out of the immediate vicinity and I wonder if I might have lost a little more time than I thought.

Feeling calloused fingers sliding beneath my chin tipping it up until I am looking at gorgeous deep blue eyes and I try to smile at Jax so he will know I am ok.

Jax P.o.v

Pulling up to the gym with Happy for a bit of weight lifting, it was only chance that I saw that douche bag of a real estate agent walking up behind Rachel as she was getting into her car. I tapped happy and motioned at what was going on and we both booked it off our bikes intending to put the beat down on the ass wipe before it went to far. When I saw that fuck head bounce Rachels head off the Lid of the car I called out and grabbed the fucker tossing him into the car beside us, before letting happy take him out of sight for a bit of SONS justice.

"you alright Darlin" I ask Rachel running the tips of my fingers along her her jaw tipping her head up until her eyes meet mine,Shit this chick has soft skin.

As The awareness returns to Rachels eyes and she tries to smile at me I brush my thumb against her bottom lip while my other hand is pushing some of her hair behind her ear so I can see how bad the damage is after the contact with the car.

"I guess he didn't like being my demonstration dummy today" Rachels voice says quietly as I move my eyes from the growing bump on her head down to look in those eyes of hers.

"He always was a douche" I said as I gently trace the bump feeling her flinch away a bit,I feel anger rise up inside me and almost storm off to deal with the little fucker permanently.

Its only the sounds of Rachels little giggle that stops me, looking at her I feel my brows quirk up in question.

"That's what Noah called him as well, when we first met him,he tried to touch me in the lesson. So I used him as a demonstration on fending of unwanted attention" Rachel finishes explaining as she straightens up against the car.

"Thank you for your assistance, and I hate to be a bother and ask a favour but can you please not tell Noah what happened he is a little over protective and I only just got him to ease up a bit" Rachel says looking up at me, oh fuck that look is gonna get me in trouble I think to myself watching as she takes a step towards me and I catch her a she stumbles a bit her hand going to her head.

"shit you alright" I ask as I steady her pulling her into my chest looking down at her, watching as that blush from our previous encounters sweeps across her cheeks,causing a smirk to cross my face.

"your as bad and incorrigible as Noah" she laughs as she straightens up looking me in the eyes as she pulls away from me.

"please don't tell him" she says as she leans back against the car.

"well darlin since its already been handle I won't this time but I have two conditions" I say in as serious a tone as I can muster holding eye contact with Rachel as I slowly invade the hell out of her personal space until I have one hand braced against the roof of her car and the other brushing against her hip, leaning closer until my mouth is ghosting against the shell of her ear,feeling her shiver against me causing a smirk to cross my face.

"Your conditions Mr Teller" she breathes out against my shoulder her voice has a very nice breathy quality to it I wouldn't mind hearing again.

" one you let me take you home, and two you come to a Samcro Party on Friday and have a drink with me and a game of pool" I say as the hand that is braced against the roof of the car tangles in her curls and my hand by her hip is slowly twirling circles against her shirt wishing it was the warm skin he could feel.

"well I suppose I shall accede to your deal Mr Teller" Rachel says as she gently pushes me away from her a spark in her brown eyes as she looks up at me her bottom lip caught between her teeth , as she steps away from the car and she starts moving toward the bikes running her hand over my bike with the appreciation of someone who loves bikes,looking at me over her shoulder as I stop to freeze the image in my mind, almost losing my fucking mind and saying fuckit and taking her against the damn bike as she props herself against the bike her ankles crossed arms behind her looking like all kinds of a pin up star wet dream. My Jeans are tight as hell and the smirk on her face should be fucking illegal. As I take a step towards her Happy steps out of the shadows freezing at the sight that has me planning on committing fiendish acts of the indecent kind, the look on Happys face is a very clear indicator that his thought process echoes mine.

As Rachel locks eyes with Happy her eyes travel over his body looking for marks or just checking him out,both of us move towards the bikes rachel reaches out as Happy goes to step past her and catches his fingers ,his body stills and he looks down into her big brown eyes and the man everyone calls killer the guy I have literally seen torture and kill for the club visibly softens and shoots a small smile rachels way before patting her hand and stepping to his bike slinging a leg over before looking at me saying he will see me later a warning in his voice.

Well I'll be fucking damned the killer warning me to play nice .

In the silence after after happy takes off Rachel stands up and I sling my leg over my bike hand her my helmet giving her my hand and bracing my legs as she slides on behind me her tiny hands curl around my waist and her ducks between my shoulders as I squeeze her hand gently turn the bike on and head on out to rachels house with her indicating a left or right with her fingers as we ride along I realise I like having her behind me on my bike and kind of wish it was just a joy ride.

Pulling onto the street Rachels directions have led us to I see Pucks truck in the driveway and pull up on the drive switching the bike off,helping Rachel off the Bike.

"Berry Babe, you alright?" puck calls out as he steps out of the house moving down the stairs to Rachels side.

"yes Noah i'm fine just a spot of trouble with my car Mr teller was kind enough to give me a lift home" Rachel says .

"yes Noah I'm fine just a spot of trouble with my car Mr teller was kind enough to give me a lift home" Rachel says as she looks up into pucks eyes you could literally feel the tension seeping from his frame as he almost visibly slumped in to a relaxed stance beside her.

"alright babe well I guess I will fix your car tomorrow for you, do you work tomorrow ?" puck said moving so he was leaning against the side of his truck.

"yes I do at 7 tomorrow,actually" rachel said as she stepped away from where I was sitting on the bike, I didn't much care for that for some reason. Raching out grasping the tips of her fingers, I tug her a little till surprised brown eyes turn to me.

"I can pick you up on my way to the hospital in the morning and fix the problem with your car then if you'd like" I say running my thumb over the tips of her fingers watching as her eyes sweep over my face.

"Hospital,Your not hurt are you?" rachel asks as she steps a bit closer to see better in the light from the porch.

"Nah, not hurt I go to visit my son in the mornings" I say my mind flashing to little man and all he has been through.

"I hope he is alright,what's his name" rachel asks taking my hand fully in hers and stepping closer to the bike again.

"Abel his name is Abel, He was born premature with a hole in his stomach and heart defect,his mother my ex wife OD'd she didn't make it." I say looking up at her seeing the emotions fly across her face.

"Thats a strong Hebrew name, he sounds like a very strong little boy" rachel says as her hands grip mine and she smiles at me a sweet smile I wouldn't mind seeing again.

"He is, so I will Pick you up on my way past at 6 if that works for you" pulling my hands away to settle on the grips on my bike, I see her nod her head and step away from the bike.

"Thank you again for your assistance" Rachel says as she moves towards Puck who tugs her underneath his arm and nods his head at me as I stand the bike up turn it on give the two of them a wave backing down the drive before heading for home.

Pucks p.o.v

As the roar of Jaxs cycle fades as he gets further away I turn towards the house with Berry tucked under my arm.

"So you gonna tell me what really happened berry Babe" I ask her as we move into the kitchen and I indicate for her to sit at the table before I hand her the plate of food I had kept warm for her.

"how do you know something happened Noah" Rachel asks as she starts to eat her dinner.

"could have something to do with the fact you've got a huge ass goose egg on your head babe"

I say folding my arms across my chest and staring her down,until she is shifting in as she puts her fork beside her plate as she explains what happened and what deal she made with Jax the range of emotions I feel almost overwhelm me everything from rage at anyone touching her,amusement at thinking she could hide it and at the deal she made Rachel Berry at a Biker Party,to malicious amusement at the real estate douche getting exactly what was coming to him.

Ass hole better pray I don't see him around.

Meanwhile Berry is looking at me to see how I am taking it all, I know she doesn't want me to become a total over protective bastard again and I am doing my best to reign that impulse in as I look down into her eyes and decide to just make light of it for now.

"you know nothing at this party will taste like Pink, right?" I ask her with a smirk on my face as she gets up to put her dishes in the sink to rinse them off .

"I am well aware,Noah" Berry says in the prim and proper voice that I know means she thinks I am being ridiculous.

"so are you gonna whip his ass at pool, or let him think he has a chance" I ask tugging a piece of her hair.

"What do you think" Berry grins at me as she turns around her eyes shining,looking at her with amusement I pull her into a hug feeling her turn her cheek against my shoulder.

"I think they aren't going to know what to do with you Midget,Now go to bed gotta be up early in the morning and you might want to make Happy some cookies as a thank you he certainly seems to like your cookies berry but then again so does Jax it seems" I say with innuendo lacing the last part of my statement.

I feel Berry hit me on my harm as she steps back her face a rosy red.

"Good night Noah" rachel says as she walks down the hallway to her room as I laugh at her retreating back,before I head to my own room.


	7. Cookies & burlap sacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck and jax share the same thoughts

FanFiction  
Just In  
Community  
Forum  
V  
More  
Guns,Crows & Berry by Samcoo 12

Chapter 7

No Infringement intended

Gear up raucous times ahead.

Cookies & Burlap sacks

Leaning against the steps waiting for Jackson to pick me up I take a moment to just breathe, This week has already been so filled with new people and situations I am struggling a bit to categorise everything. Maybe I should take Noahs approach to life and just roll with the punches.

Shaking off my melancholy thoughts as I hear Jacksons Bike coming towards me. Watching him sweep into the driveway I take a moment to watch the play of muscles in his forearms.

Stepping towards the bike and feeling a little bit bold I lean up and kiss next to the corner of his mouth, using my hand to brace myself against his shoulder seeing that damnable smirk slide onto his face I step back slightly.

"Good morning Jackson,I hope you slept well"I say as I pull my helmet onto my head staring into glorious blue eyes watching as amusement spreads across his face.

"I slept just fine,had some interesting dreams though" Jax says as he stands the bike up and starts backing down the drive,before bracing the bike and offering his hand helping me slide on behind him. Sliding my hand between the leather of his cut until my fingers are pressed against his stomach feeling his abdominals clench against my fingertips.

Leaning forward a bit pressing my hips against him as I whisper in his ear "I hope your dreams had a happy ending ,Jackson" allowing my lips to gently graze against his ear I feel his body shudder and one of his hands tightens against mine where they rest on his stomach and he turns his head slightly to look at me from the corner of his eye.

"Are you ever gonna call me Jax instead of Jackson?" he asks with a smirk on his face as he turns to start the bike. Before we head off I say maybe and tighten my grip as we head towards my car feeling his chuckle through his chest as I duck my head between his shoulder blades.

Jaxs P.O.V

Someone's feeling playful this morning and I have no objections whatsoever. I quite happen to like playful Rachel although if she would just move her hand down another couple of inches and those dreams I mentioned, might get that happy ending after all.

Pulling up beside Rachels car putting the kickstand down and turning to help Rachel slide of the bike watching as she takes her helmet off fixing her hair. I step of my bike and crowd her against the side of the car burying my nose in behind her ear breathing in that scent of vanilla and spice that is all Rachel I feel her breath stutter in her chest as I press a kiss to that spot just behind her ear, and best believe I file that reaction away for future perusal.

"well Jackson thank you again for the ride,and your help last night" Rachel says as she turns to face me pushing against my chest a little, letting her move back a bit I smirk at her as she blushes at the position this puts her in with our hips pressed together.

"No worries Darlin,how long did it take for Puck to get the truth?" I ask her with amusement clear in my voice, mirth spreading across my face as she huffs and pouts a little(not cute at all) "pretty much as soon as you left,still it was worth a try" Rachel says as she looks at me through her eyelashes.

"No complaints from me Darlin,I get you to have a drink and a game of pool with me out of it"

I say as I play with a few strands of her hair rubbing them gently between my fingers,surprised by how soft it is.

"Now if I can just get you to call me Jax, all shall be right in the world of Charming" I say whilst stepping back and getting what I can only think of is a brilliant idea "I have an idea,a bet if you will. Tomorrow night when we have our game of pool if I win you call me Jax and go on a date with me" I say smirking down into Rachels brown eyes(later on i will remember this moment and consider whether i should have known better), watching as she pushes off of her car stepping towards me bringing her hands up and settling them on my stomach just above the waistband of my jeans drawing her hands up slowly until both hands are resting against my pecs, turning liquid brown eyes that are darkening into pools of ebony the longer I look into them. I have to refocus to catch what she is saying considering my brain has pretty much shut down at present.

"What exactly do I get if I win,Jackson" she breathes against my lips and when she got that close I couldn't tell you, this chick is scrambling my fucking brain. I am literally 5 seconds away from indecent exposure when I remind myself I'm the fucking VP of SAMCRO and gather my composure and get my shit together(barely).

"what ever you want within reason Darlin" I say as I kiss her hard and fast feeling the gasp as I plunder her mouth feeling her nails scrape down against my chest I groan into her mouth sweeping my tongue in and pulling her closer angling her head and kissing her deeper listening to the whimpers that are coming from the back of her throat. The ringing of my phone breaks through the cloud of lust that has enveloped us and I set her down, not that I remember picking her up. As Rachels cheeks are pink and she is ducking her head down I tip her chin towards me running my thumb over her kiss swollen lips as I fish my phone out of my pocket, answering it quickly before finishing the call and looking at Rachel a smirk crossing my face as she looks thoroughly ravished.

"So do we have a Wager" I ask as I step away straddling my bike,looking over and seeing a spark of something enter her eyes as she bites her bottom fucking lip looks me square in the eyes steps up leans next to my ear " we do indeed Jackson, Till next time" she breathes smirking as she grazes my ear, before she steps away and saunters into the Gym Building.

Starting my Bike up I smirk to myself I can't wait for tomorrow night,now to go see little man at ST Thomas.

Walking into the N.I.C.U where Abel is I stop for a second seeing Tara standing by the Incubator. Before I step forward my sneakers scuffing against the ground just enough to alert Tara that I am there. As she turns towards me with a smile,I am shocked to realise that I feel nothing of the feeling of love and lust that usually surrounds my thoughts about Tara is almost Totally absent.

"Good Morning Jax" she says as she moves away from the incubator towards me.

"Morning how is little man" I say heading towards Abel giving her a small smile as I pass her by I see her face fall as do.

"uh... he is doing well, Dr Nameed is happy with his progress and his surgeries have all been successful he should be able to go home in another month or so" Tara says while I look down into the incubator at the first person I have ever unconditionally loved. "That's greats" I say my complete focus on Abel as he moves around in his toaster, as I hear Tara shifting around I look up briefly and once again feel nothing as I look at her "well thanks for everything Doc" I say hoping she will leave so I can spend some time with my son before I have to head into work.

Hearing Tara huff a bit as she stalks out the door I can't help but compare Rachel too Tara and as I sit in the chair beside the toaster I find myself telling Abel all about Rachel and how I think he would like her.

Standing outside the door to Abels room,Tara Knowles listened to Jax telling his son about someone called Rachel .Looks like I have a bit of digging to do Tara thought to herself as she turned to continue on her rounds no one was going to come between her and her plans for Jax she needs him.

As I finished reading the story to Abel and telling little man I would see him later I looked at the time and headed for work,hoping the rest of the day goes by quickly.

Rachels P.O.V

After Jacksons and my flirtation I was in an especially good mood stepping into the gym/studio and smiling at the assistant behind the desk Amber as she called out a greeting as I continued on down to the staff conference room. As everyone was introduced and business was addressed I found my concentration slipping a bit thinking about Jackson and his wager and what I could ask for when I won(No way was i going to let him win). This occupied me until the meeting drew to a close and I left the building to head home since I didn't have any classes till this afternoon.

Pulling into the drive I see Noah took his bike to work not that I would do any different I can't wait for my bikes to get here on Sunday.

As I enter the house I decide to make up a bunch of cookies for Happy and the boys at the workshop, getting all the ingredients from the cupboards I think about what type to make and decide on tequila and lime,pecan and cinnamon,my world famous sugar cookies, triple choc ,blueberry,jam drops and Rum& Raisin.

Nodding my head in satisfaction at my choices I get to work very quickly the house is filled with the delightful scents of baking cookies. I also make Noah a meatball sub for lunch putting everything into containers I carry them all out to the car before locking the house and heading to T &M.

Pulling into the lot I notice all the bikes and see the group around the picnic table guess I came at lunch break time.

Pucks p.o.v

As I am just sitting down at the beginning of my break I see berrys car pull into the lot and pray that she is not wearing a skirt,don't get me wrong I am a total baddass but these guys have some serious ass kicking abilities and there is only one of me.

Watching as Berrys Harley boots hit the dirt and the interest level of the guys at the table is caught almost instantly. As I walk towards berry I smirk a bit when I notice she has containers of cookies on the seats.

"Hello Noah I brought you lunch" Rachel says as she hands him a bag which I open and meatball sub there is a god,.

"Thanks Berry Babe, and you made cookies I see" I say as I smirk down at her watching as a blush spreads across her cheeks.

"yes well, you said they would like them" berry says as she tugs her tank top back into place trying and failing to control the blush that is searing her face.

"hey darlin" Jax says as he steps up to the car his eyes tracking over Berrys face down to where the last tug on her tank top has brought the material to the edge of her bra.

Clearing my throat a little and elbowing him in the arm as I step past him with a smirk on my face.

"Hello Jackson, did you have a good visit with Abel? I hope you did, would you be willing to help me carry some of these over to the table please?" Watching Jaxs face as Berry says this all in one breath I almost choke on my laughter as he shakes his head reaches over places his finger against her lips before berry starts talking again(memo to self try this method of shutting berry up).

"wow... yes I will help and yes I had a good visit, I was telling him about this awesome brunette I met I think he'd like to meet her one day" Jax says looking down into rachels eyes watching as she blushes an even deeper red before a huge grin slides onto his face and he grabs out a pile of the containers leaving Berry to grab the rest as he heads towards the picnic table where the guys are all gathered around pushing and shoving at each other and I am enjoying my delectable sandwich.

As Rachel and Jax put the containers on the table the guys start to swarm and what I affectionately call Dictator Berry makes an appearance.

"STOP!" berry says raising one hand in the air and her other coming up to rest against her hip,facing down the SONS. The look of shock on their faces is fucking priceless. Jax looks amused and I can see Gemma from the corner of my eye with a look on her face that I find hard to categorise.

"Happy could you come here for a moment" Berry says as she is staring down the group in front of her, The Tattooed Son steps forward looking down into Berrys eyes.

The guys all look dumbfounded as she steps up and hugs him squeezing him tightly before stepping back grabbing his hands in hers "thank you for your help last night, I made these cookies just for you" she says as she hands his a container of her sugar cookies,.

The look on his face was this soft look and everyone looked absolutely shocked,as he gave her a small smile gently squeezed her hand and took the container of cookies and stepped back.

Berrys face went back to her serious face as she looked everyone of the surrounding bikers in the face.

"Now the rest of us have not been introduced, I am Rachel Berry pleased to meet you all" as she looked at them expectantly I am struggling not to laugh my arse off as they all look at each other before shooting a look at Jax who is grinning at all of them before he makes a have at it gesture.

One by one they step up to shake berrys hand and introduce themselves,as the final SON Juice steps away with a bemused look on his normally manic face.

Berry smiles at them all "now the rest of the cookies are for everyone, there is tequila and lime, Rum & Raisin,pecan and cinnamon, a batch of my sugar cookies, triple choc and blueberry as well as Jam drops so everyone share or else I won't make any more" as she opens each container the heavenly smell of delicious cookies wafts from the container.

"Noah please remember to bring the containers home by the end of the week, I hope you all enjoy"

berry says as she starts to move towards her her car, on her way there she is called over to the office by Gemma.

Watching Jax as he watches his mother talk to berry is enlightening he looks like he is a heartbeat away from going over and rescuing her, I give him a nudge with my elbow to get his attention.

"hey man, Berry can handle herself" I say to him as he glances at me briefly before his eyes shoot back over to the two conversing women.

"you don't know my mother man" he says as he absent mindly stuffs a cookie in his mouth moaning at the taste causing all the fellas to start ribbing him good naturedly.

Rachels p.o.v

As I am walking to my car after delivering the cookies a woman calls out to me and I walk over to where she is leaning against the office.

" Hello you must be Rachel Berry, I am Gemma Jacksons Mother" Gemma says as she looks me over this woman reminds me of coach Sylvester and I find myself standing taller all of a sudden.

" a pleasure to meet you" I say as I meet her eyes, show no fear berry I silently coach myself.

"I hear you have been invited to the club house party tomorrow" Gemma says as she props her hand on her hip looking over at the group of men who are working their way through the cookies if the sounds of appreciation are any indication.

"yes,that's true,I did mean to ask what does one wear to an event such as this exactly?" I say watching as amusement moves across the older woman's face as she appraisingly runs her eyes over my figure before flicking her eyes over to Jax and Noah who are both watching us.

"In your case sweet heart I would wear Jeans and a nice top, these boys like five things when it comes to women,Tattoos, tappable asses, a tight body, gorgeous long hair and the confidence to pull it all together think you can do that baby girl" Gemma says as she smirks in amusement watching me absorb her words.

"I shall take your words under advisement" I say musingly as I glance over my shoulder shooting a look at Jax as he moans after biting into a cookie as a grin crosses my face I look up at Gemma.

"Tattoos you say?"

"oh yeah nothing better than a bit of Ink" gemma says as she steps away"till tomorrow Ms Berry"

"Indeed" I say as I move to my car and if so happen to put more of a sway in my hips than I usually do then so what.

Jax p.o.v

As I watch Rachels conversation with my mother I see the smirk on Gemmas face and wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing as their conversation draws to close and rachel heads to her car the hypnotic sway of her hips is fucking enticing and I ain't the only one to fucking notice, shit this girl needs to fucking wear a burlap sack or fucking something or there is gonna be a brawl.

I think to myself as I glimpse all of my brothers watching her hips sway before she gets in her car and waves as she leaves the lot.

Turning to look at Puck who is watching us all with a sardonic smirk on his face and his shoulders shaking from trying not to laugh,I flip him the bird and go to get some more of those cookies before they are all gone.

Pucks p.o.v

If the Losers at Fucking McKinley could see this shit no one would ever fucking believe it,strung out and fucking panting over Rachel fucking Berry.

I Really need to find that girl a hoodie or something before blood ends up on the floor, although judging by the look on Jaxs face I ain't the only one who thinks that. As Jaxs flips me the bird before diving into the cookie scrum I laugh out loud before heading back to work.


	8. Tattoos,Brawls & Berry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is a baddass

Chapter 8

No infringement intended.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and liked this story.

Tattoos,Brawls & Berry

Pucks p.o.v

As I rose on Friday the sound of Berry singing softly draws me to the kitchen where I find her dancing around singing softly into a spatula. Watching in amusement I lean against the door finally figuring out that she is singing the girls mash up of start me up/living on a in on the chorus smiling at her as she whirls to face me. A bright grin on her face as she dances towards me pulling me into the impromptu concert in our kitchen as the track playing from the sound system switches to Sweet Caroline and we both grin at each other singing along.

As the song finishes Rachel grabs the breakfast dishes and sets them on the table pointing at me to sit. Looking at the breakfast spread in front of me and looking over at the girl who is not only one of the best and kindest people I have ever met but is also an awesome cook,I am hard pressed to choose which one I am appreciating more right now.

"thanks for breakfast babe" I mumble around a mouthful of poached eggs and toast.

"Mouth closed Noah! I do not wish to see half masticated food" Rachel scolds me while sending a mild glare my way.

Swallowing my food and smirking over at the tiny brunette, we discuss our days plans briefly touch on this evenings plans.

"So still set on schooling Jax in Pool, Berry babe?" I ask using a piece of toast to scrape up the last of my delicious breakfast shooting a look at berry watching as a look of pure mischief flits across her face.

" Of course I do Noah, Jackson and I have a wager placed on the game" Berry says as she gets up putting the dirty dishes in the sink and starting to rinse them off.

Leaning back in my chair I watch as Berry shoots a smirk very reminiscent of mine over shoulder at me.

"what are the terms exactly?" reading her facial expressions as she puts the last dish in the dishwasher starting it before turning to me.

" I lose I call him Jax and go on a date with him, I win I can have whatever I want within reason" Rachel says as she crosses her arms leaning nonchalantly against the cabinet.

"sure you wanna win Berry?, I haven't seen you pay any attention to a Guy in a while" I say looking at her trying to read where her head is at with this.

" Yes I Need to win Noah, if anything progresses with Jax I need it to be on my terms for a while" Rachels says while looking down and eyeing the polished floors as though there is something totally absorbing there.

"hey" I say standing up and crossing to where berry is, looking down into her eyes as I tip her chin up to look me in the eyes.

" I get it, after everything that went down with lord puffy nipples and St dumb ass, you need to call the shots and babe, I am totally down with that" I draw Berry into my chest feeling her rest her head against my chest and giggle quietly at my names for her ex's.

Squeezing her tightly for a moment before I release her and step away.

"Now you have no classes today so rest up before the Party tonight,Have you chosen what to wear yet?please tell me its not a skirt. Cause baby that'd be a sure fire way to start a brawl" I try to say with a straight face losing the battle when berry huffs at me and elbows me in the side as we walk towards the bedrooms. Walking to Rachels room I see the outfit put out on the bed and Nearly swallow my fucking tongue- This chick is gonna get me fucking Killed – Must find a covering that completely conceals, Fuck I've said it before being her friend is either the best thing that's ever happened or the worst.

I need to get fucking laid, come on big Man upstairs cut me some slack yeah.

On the other hand watching Jaxs face when Berry saunters into the party in this outfit is gonna be fucking epic, I think she'd win the pool comp and bet from the outfit alone.

Gathering my thoughts together I tune back in to Berry asking me what I thought about her outfit choice.

Laughing a little I hug her and spin her around until we are both facing the mirror" I'm glad you can defend yourself but you might want to have your knife on you somewhere tonight" I say

"I gotta get to work babe,I will bring all the cookie containers home tonight. I'm gonna take my truck today see ya this afternoon" I say as I move out of the room heading towards the front door ,grabbing my keys.

This is gonna be an interesting day, I think as I swing into the cab of my truck giving a wave to Berry before I head to T & M.

As the day progresses and winds to a close, the anticipation on the lot is growing by the minute.

I know that I haven't been able to stop smirking all day, Hearing jax rib me about berry was enough to make me chuckle.

"you sure you can take losing to a girl" I ask him as all the guys are sitting down at the picnic tables once the shop is closed..

when chibs,Opie,Juice,Happy,Tig and Jax all laugh at that thought I feel the smirk on my face get just a bit bigger.

"If Rachel can beat me,she'll be the first female around here to do so" Jax says amusement clear in his voice. " are you and I gonna have any problems if I take your girl out on a date?" Jax asks his face becoming serious for a moment all the guys around him waiting to see what I say. Looking him straight in the eyes I smile "Berry can look after herself and we don't have that kind of relationship she's my girl and always will be. We have too much history for anything to come between us. But know this you hurt her and Biker club or not I'll do my damnedest to end you,understand" I say all this in a perfectly level tone of voice so he will know I ain't fucking around.

"I can respect that" Jax says as leans back and the rest of the guys all seem to relax as the tension seeps away

As I get up to grab the cookie containers and head on home to get ready for the evening a sense of anticipation fills me and a hope that I can hopefully find someone to fuck away the night cause berry might be my friend but my restraint when she is wearing what she has planned isn't gonna be that fucking good. Throwing a quick prayer heavenward I head home to get this show on the road.

Jax p.o.v

As we all convene for church I find my thoughts flying to the tiny brunette more than they should, but come on who can blame me Guns aren't nearly as interesting. Now to Just win the game and all will be coming up Aces.

I tune in as Clay starts talking about the party tonight and putting Happy and Tig on watch duty with the Prospects to make sure everything goes smoothly.

"we have some non affiliates attending tonight,Puck shouldn't have any issues watch how he conducts himself if he measures up, we'll put it to the table to offer him the opportunity to Prospect. His house mate is attending under Jax invite so hopefully no drama will ensue. Make sure you tell her if she has any issues to come to patched members and remember this girl is the equivalent of a fucking lethal weapon lets not have any blood on the floor just cause someone tries to get handsy,yeah" Clay says as everyone nods and the gavel comes down as we all head out to get this party started.

Pucks p.o.v

Getting out of the shower and putting on my Jeans,steel cap boots and a black Band shirt grabbing a over shirt of the hanger I head into the lounge to see if Berry is ready yet. Freezing in the doorway as I Look at the sheer fucking perfection that is the legs and ass of Rachel Berry.

Starting from 4 inch black boots, skin tight black skinny jeans with designer rips in strategic places up to gorgeous tanned flawless skin that is shown off by the almost backless top that is held up by what seems to be strategically angled chains,and deep waves of brunette hair in its naturally curly state. Swallowing to make sure I'm not drooling I step into the room.

"Looking good Berry Babe" I say as berry pivots on her heels I close my eyes for just one moment to remember this image cause the front is waaaaaay better than the back, The Rips in the Jeans showcase the tattoo on Berrys left thigh the way they cling to her hips allows for everyone to see how the rest of the tattoo wraps around her left hip up onto her ribs, the chains on the shirt continue onto the front sliding over the material giving you peeks of the tattoo on her shoulder and the words scrolled across her collarbone. With her curls bouncing on her shoulders her make up done just enough that her brown eyes are lined and a clear gloss on her lips girl looks fucking edible.

"Thanks Noah, I almost changed my mind" Berry was saying as she was fluffing her hair grabbing the jacket I think I remember from the girls rock mash up in school.

Imagining all the Sons faces is enough to make me forget the fact that I was about 5 seconds from asking for a make out session for old time sakes and smirking in amusement.

"well your chariot awaits Babe, you ready to have a good time?" I say as I walk towards the bike.

"yes I believe I am" Berry says smirking at me as she puts her helmet on bracing the bike as berry slides behind me I remember to ask if she has her knife, after she assures me she has it on her person(while I try not to imagine where) we head off for the club house.

Jax p.o.v

After getting out of church we all head for the bar and grab a beer, heading out to the picnic tables to wait for puck and Rachel to arrive. Hearing the rumble of a bike coming towards the lot everyone looks over seeing that its Pucks bike my attention is immediately centered on Rachel.

As puck backs the bike into what is quickly becoming his spot, he puts his hand out and helps rachel gracefully slide off the bike watching as her booted feet hit the floor I start the slow torturous journey upwards over skin fucking tight ripped Jeans, showing a good amount of tattooed thigh that I suddenly have visions of running my tongue over every fucking line,whoa concentrate teller keep it together, as Rachel takes off the helmet my attention is drawn as she shakes out her hair which for the first time is curly and hanging down to mid back over a black leather type jacket.

Snapping myself out of it when the rest of the boys start cat calling I shoot them all a look as I move to stand in front of Rachel and then she fucking lifts her head and shoots me a smirk.

"Good evening Jackson,Ready to play" Rachel says in a very husky voice ok I'm fucked ,my Blood has officially left about a teaspoon in my brain while the rest runs south.

"I'm Ready any time you are Darlin,uh.. if anyone gives you or Puck any hassles just come get one of the patched members and we'll deal with it, Yeah" I say as we all start moving inside, puck smirking at me in amusement and the guys all staring at Rachels ass as we pass by I shoot all of them the fucking bird ass holes the lot of them.

"so darlin how about that drink?" I ask as I put my hand on her lower back guiding her towards the bar,Puck following along although how long for is any ones guess as the crow eaters are perking up when they catch a glimpse of him.

Swinging up onto a bar stool Rachel looks at the prospect behind the bar " Beer is fine" she says as she looks at the party around us. I gesture to half sac to give us 3 beers, when I notice Ima making a move towards me, I motion her towards Puck with a gesture. After she shoots me a look she drapes herself against puck and then pulls him away to get better acquainted Rachel chuckling a bit as he shoots her a grin over his shoulder " well you got my body guard out of the way Mr Teller, you ready to play Pool?" Rachel says as she sips from her beer, "Ready when you are darlin" I say as we move towards the pool table where unsurprisingly my brothers seem to have congregated.

As Rachel puts her Beer on the bench against the wall before starting to unzip the Jacket, as she turns towards me "Rack em up Jackson" she says pinning me with a stare as she lowers the zip and starts sliding the Jacket off, Turning as she pulls it off so the first thing you see once the jacket is gone is tanned gorgeous skin,chains and more tattoos.

Suddenly I find myself fighting the urge to throw this chick over my shoulder and head to my dorm room and show her my other skill set. Swallowing back the drool that is gathering in my mouth I feel myself licking my lips as she turns around and I see the full picture the chains holding the material of her shirt in place, the Tattoos this girl is fucking unreal.

As I rack the table up rachel gets handed a cue by Happy who I can see is eyeing her ink with an artists eye, as he murmurs to her she turns her shoulder allowing him to get a look at the top of the tattoo that I can now see is a tiger stretched out from shoulder to thigh, it is a beautiful piece.

Rachel smiles at Happy who nods at her, stepping back to lean against the wall with the rest of the fellas."you want to break darlin" I say smirking at her as I swagger around to her side, trailing the tips of my fingers against her exposed hip, looking into her brown eyes as she smirks up at me.

" I thought you might like to break, Jackson" she says as she steps back from the table gesturing for me to get started. Smirking cockily at her I line up my shot and sink two stripes "Your solids darlin" I say as I move back from the table and then I swear I have no idea how it fucking happened but I blame her outfit. fucking distracted me cause the second her ass was bent over lining up her shot it felt like 2 seconds later when she was stepping up to me a smirk on her face as her hands trailed across my stomach up my chest as her tight little body pressed close and she leaned up kissed me on the mouth said good game and stepped back.

I looked over to the table and realised that she had fucking won. As my brothers hooted and Hollered at me about getting schooled I flipped them all the bird and hugged Rachel to my side congratulating her on her win.

As everyone wondered off to get themselves a crow eater or drink, Rachel and went back to the bar. Grabbing another beer we settled in a somewhat quiet corner. "So you beat me Darlin. where'd you learn to play pool ?, know what you want yet to settle our wager?" I ask as I swing her legs across my lap and tug her close to me,watching the blush cross her face again.

"My Daddy Leroy taught me, he was a sporty type he and Noah also taught me to kick butt at Halo"

I could hear the sadness in her voice when she talked about one of her dads " well I've never had anyone beat me so quickly before, I'm impressed; the outfits pretty fucking awesome too" I say with a smirk on my face the fingers on my right hand running against the material of her Jean clad legs.

"well I've always wanted to wear this top, plus I may have wanted you a tad distracted" Rachel said laughing at the look that crosses my face.

"Mission accomplished darlin" I say watching as Rachel takes a sip from her beer, watching as her head tilts up to swallow seeing how her throat moves I find my hand cradling the side of her face. Turning her head towards me,watching as her tongue peeks out to lick her lips I am fucking gone, done. All I can think about is kissing this girl until she is a begging shivering mess under me.

Pulling her towards me until she is straddling me I pull her face down and fucking plunder her mouth, she nips my bottom lip before soothing the sting with her tongue. Pulling her hips closer until she is cradled right against my hard on, as I scrape my fingernails against her hip bone tightening my grip on her she gasps into my mouth I have my hand buried in her hair tugging it gently as I sweep my tongue into her mouth making her moan and grind against me.

I almost Lose my fucking mind when her hands sneak under my shirt her nails scraping against my chest hard enough that I snap my hips up and tighten my grip on her hips, causing rachel to whimper against me.

One of the hang arounds bumps into the back of the chair we are sitting on causing us to Pull away from each other. Rachel resting her forehead against mine breathing heavy, both of us trying to catch our breath. Once we are sort of back to normal Rachel leans backwards slightly on my lap causing me to groan under my breath and swear as I am still sporting a fucking hard on from hell. "well that was interesting" Rachel says still panting slightly a beautiful blush stealing across her face. As she goes to get off my lap I clamp my hands on her thighs(bad idea,bare skin) I still her, close my eyes briefly and look up at her.

"Darlin you move and everyone is gonna get a show" I say nodding at where our hips are joined smirking as the blush spreads further down her body.

"oh, well um, could I perhaps return to how I was sitting before. My equilibrium hasn't quite returned yet" Rachel said looking at me with eyes that are nearly black.

I sigh as I help her shift back to how she was before with her legs across my lap, running my hand against the skin that is bare on her thigh I feel the tremors going through her leg and shoot a grin at her to which she sticks her tongue out and pretends to ignore what I am doing.

After we have calmed down and blood flow has returned to my brain we continue our conversation, me sneaking in as much touching as I can. "you want another drink Darlin" I ask as its been a while since my last beer. "I would love a bottle of water if you have it, which way is the bathroom" Rachel asks standing up with me "down that hallway to the left" I show her. As I make my way to the bar grabbing a beer and a bottle of water from Half sac before turning to go back to my seat. Just as I am about to sit down I see some of the hang arounds, reach out and grab Rachel as she walks by.

I can't hear what's being said but the tension in Rachels Body is enough for me to know she isn't happy about being touched, I see the guys grip tightening and a brief look of pain appears on Rachels face. She looks at me as I am struggling to get through the crowd towards them the look in her eye is a question to see if she can deal with it I nod my head and then watch as she proceeds to hand the two fuck heads their collective asses by the time I manage to get to her both guys are on the ground the one who grabbed rachel is cowering against the floor and rachel looking fuck hot while doing so is kneeling with one knee buried in his gut and a butterfly knife held to his throat, telling him that next time he will think twice before grabbing women before flicking the knife closed in front of his eyes and getting to her feet as Happy and Tig grab the Hang arounds to get them off the lot.

I am all kinds of turned on right now and one look at Rachel you can see her blood is up and the options are fuck or fight since I don't get the feeling she is the kind of girl to fuck this soon. I show her out to the ring and rope Half sac into a match(kid was in the marines, he might last) Watching as most of my brothers come out to watch and as Rachel removes her boots and whispers to puck who has materialised from somewhere. He nods his head and heads over to his bike grabs a black bundle of cloth and returns to the ring where he hands it to Rachel, who pulls off the chain top leaving her in a bra which makes more than one Son sit up and take notice. Before she slips what is a sports bra on over the top,leaning down to Puck she hands him the butterfly knife and he hands her wrapping tape watching as she wraps her fists before beginning to loosen her muscles.

As puck steps towards me I can't help but ask "not going to try and stop it?".

She had to defend herself,yeah?" I nod my head at him "I've only seen her like this a few times its better if she fights it out now, you know she is gonna kick his ass yeah" puck says smirking at me before leaning against the ring.

"I have no doubt she will, looking forward to seeing it truthfully" I say mirroring his pose listening to half sac try to to trash talk Rachel as she finishes limbering up.

Watching the concentration and determination slip onto Rachels face you could see the moment half sac realised she was going to fuck him up. Thus was what became known as the epic beat down of Half sac, I think he got one hit in before Rachel was on him like a fucking Valkyrie she was never still long enough for him to hit her moves were fluid and graceful no energy wasted and as the fight went on you could see her calm and centre herself as she delivered the knock-out blow. Happy stepped into the ring and raised her hand all the guys and crow eaters hooting and hollering when he let her go she kneeled down next to Half sac and woke him up and helped him up before giving him a hug.

As Rachel hopped out of the ring she hugged Puck and they had a murmured conversation before Rachel nodded and Puck stepped up to me. "I am taking a girl home I am trusting you to make sure Berry stays somewhere safe for the night, she is cool with it if you are" he says looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah man she can stay at mine,she'll be safe" as he nods his head he goes towards Ima who he then leads to his bike.

"He always goes for blondes" Rachel says as she steps up next to me, leaning her head against me I see she is back in her shirt and boots, pulling her in close to me, I call out to cherry as she is walking past to go and get rachels Jacket from inside. While we are waiting I run my hand against Rachels back as she leans against my chest.

As cherry hands us the jacket I help Rachel put it on as we call out a general goodbye. Heading toward my Bike noticing that Puck has put her helmet on the seat I hand it to her,before straddling the bike helping her climb on and felling her hands against my stomach I touch her hand once before I start the bike and gun the engine heading off the lot to my place. Not a bad night over all.


	9. Morning Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hot and heavy between Jax and Rachel

No infringement intended all recognizable characters are owned by others.

Morning Tempest

Waking up early was a given when you were as driven as one Rachel Berry. But waking up wrapped in tattooed arms,with warm muscled steel pressed to her back and the very impressive bulge nestled against her backside was a totally new experience.

Shifting slightly to see if she could remove herself before Jax woke up, Rachel stilled when all her shifting accomplished was a tortured groan rumbling from Jaxs chest and his arms pulling her closer to him. His hand slipping under the Samcro shirt he had given her to sleep in the night before. The feel of calloused warmth sliding across the soft skin of her hip causing her breath to catch in her throat. Rachel turned slightly to look into the blue eyes of a sleepy eyed devil who had a spark of mischievousness in his eyes as he slightly levered himself up onto his elbow so he could look down at the vision of a girl in his bed. His eyes slowly traveled over her sleep tousled hair,her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she played her eyes over him as he did the same.

As Jax's eyes traveled down to where her mile long legs peeked out from the bottom of the black shirt his tongue swept out to lick his bottom lip. A sigh from Rachel causing his eyes to swing back to her face taking in the almost coal black eyes and slightly elevated breathing, Jax gave in to what he'd been wanting to do since they'd hit the doorway to his room last night and swept down kissing Rachel breathless. His hands burying themselves in her hair as he positioned her beneath him, her legs moving to cradle his hips as he tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth.

As Rachel moved her hands into his hair lightly tugging the blonde strands,giving in to the demands of his mouth allowing this man who was sin personified to plunder her mouth with his tongue in slow sweeping languid strokes,stoking the fire that was so close to consuming her.

His long skilled fingers swept the edges of the shirt slowly up until the edges rested just under the curve of her breasts his hands travelling slowly and tauntingly against the newly exposed skin of her abdomen each movement sending tiny pulses of heat skittering across her skin, causing small breathless moans to be pulled from her as she struggled to gain some sense of reason against his sensual assault on her body but each time a moment of clarity returned he seemingly found another place on her body that she'd had no idea was able to steal her reason and words.

Jax slowly trailed his lips down over Rachels jawline, down her neck to the point where her collarbone meets her neck nipping his teeth gently along the bone easing the ache with sweeps of his tongue and small kisses, listening to the sounds of her breathing slowly become almost pants.

Feeling his blood begin to boil as a surge of lust shot through his system as he found the throbbing pulse point in her neck running the edge of his nose gently against the spot shooting his eyes up to lock eyes with Rachel before a smirk crossed his lips as he bit down harshly on the spot he had been so tenderly brushing against seconds before the sudden flare of sensual pain volting Rachels already overwhelmed senses into overdrive as a broken cry left her lips her hands flying to his back her nails sending fire along his spine as they embedded themselves,causing his hips to snap down into the cradle of rachels pelvis his boxer clad erection pressing against the warm heat of her. Causing Rachel to gasp his name in a breathy voice, making Jax groan as he slowly pulled his hands together against the curve of her breast spreading his palms and dragging them downward against her skin his hand coming to rest against the black lace of her boy leg underwear as he came to his knees moving his hands until they cradled her hips pulling her down so he could grind against the moist heat of her core watching as Rachel threw her head back and arched her back pushing her hips further against him slowly snapping the steel bands on his control as the steadily rising sounds of Rachels breathless moans pulled at his control.

Jax Took a second to take in the sight of the brunette hair splayed out on his pillows the divine flush that was tinting Rachels skin. As Rachel managed to catch her breath her eyes snapping open to lock coal black eyes with his burning blue ones. His control snapped when Rachel moved so she was resting on her elbows raising her head and bringing her still heaving chest into his direct line of sight her still shirt covered breasts(serious oversight on his part) calling to the lustful thoughts crowding his brain as one hand grabbed the hem of the shirt and the other hauled Rachel up against his chest her knees settling on either side of his as he tugged the shirt up baring her beautiful breasts to his gaze. Rachel watched dazed as his eyes swept over her chest as his head ducked down to lave at her left nipple as his other hand came up to fondle her other breast causing her eyes to roll back in her head and her brief moment of sanity to flee. As his very talented mouth caused the inferno that had been flickering in her abdomen to rage out of control causing her hands to slide over his body to settle against his boxers just as his breath caught feeling her small hand rub against his hardened length. The distant sound of the front door opening barely managed to catch his attention.

Jax P.o.v

"Jackson Nathaniel Teller,you best be out in this kitchen in Five minutes" The voice of my mother completely shatters the haze of sex and lust that I had been caught up in.

The sound of Rachels giggles causing me to drop my head against her shoulder groaning as I realised that not only had his mother managed to cock block him but he had less than 4 mins to get rid of his hard on(totally not gonna happen) and go out and face his of spending the rest of the morning learning every single sweet spot on Rachels body.

Pulling back and looking at Rachel who was still giggling softly at the look on my face, while sporting a very rosy blush. Giving her a teasing grin and a last kiss I slowly stand up from the bed.

"sorry Darlin" I say as I pull my jeans from last night up my legs carefully doing them up and trying to adjust myself so my Ma doesn't make any comments.

I tell Rachel I'll start coffee and leave the room her laughter following me as I enter the hallway.

Entering the kitchen and glaring at my mother who is leaning against the kitchen bench a smirk on her face as she looks at me.

Moving over to the coffee maker and getting 2 mugs out and prepping the coffee, I turn to see my mother eyeing my back with a quirked eyebrow. I feel a smirk cross my face as I turn around and face my mother moving my marked up back out of her sight .

"Is there a reason you're here so early Ma,disturbing my sleep" I ask in as level a voice as I can.

"Sleep right" my mother scoffs moving to take a seat at the table,pulling a cigarette from her pack and lighting up.

"I was at the clubhouse this morning getting those lazy ass crow eaters moving and I hear that the last anyone saw of you was leaving the lot with some chick with brown hair, the crow eaters I talked to couldn't tell who it was. It better not have been that Doctor Bitch" My mother says an epic Gemma rant is coming if I don't head this off.

"Actually it was me that he brought home last night as Noah took some blonde home" Rachel says as she steps into the kitchen fully dressed in the clothes from last night.

The triumphant look that sweeps on my mothers face quickly before she looks Rachel over and smirking at us both.

"well Baby I see you took my advice on what to wear, good for you" my mother says getting up and giving Rachel a quick hug.

Meanwhile I'm standing there absolutely fucking stunned my mother the biker queen mama bear who has tried to chase of every girl who has ever shown me any serious interest and likes no one was smiling down at Rachel and was being affectionate. What the fuck just happened.

"Yes I did, and you were quite right. I just may have to ask you to go shopping with me at some point, as I have been meaning to update my wardrobe for some time" Rachel says hugging my mother back both of the women in the kitchen settling down across from each other at the to talk about the best places to shop and other chick shit. Leaving me absolutely bewildered and forgotten watching my mother converse with this girl who has only been in our lives for a week as though she was family and this totally fucking rocked me to my foundations my mother the woman who DID NOT trust outsiders was acting as though Rachel was an old lady and what really shocked me was the warmth and happiness that this caused me.

The ringing of my pre paid cut into my musings and as I fished my phone out of my Jean pocket I saw Tara's name flash on the screen and for the first time ever I truly did not want to speak to the good doctor.

Sighing before I answer the phone watching as my mothers face changes from happy and open to a scowling mask .

"Hey Tara what up?" I say

"Jax hey I was wondering if we could catch up today at all?" I hear her voice echo down the line and a week ago I would have been all over that,but now as I look at Rachels back as she sits watching my mother who is apparently explaining who Tara is.

"sorry Tara but I have plans today, in fact I really need to ya" I say as I hang up and ignore the smirk that is on my mothers face.

Ignoring the momentary quiet as I finish filling up the coffee cups and move to sit beside Rachel placing a cup in front of her,hearing her thank you as the conversation between the two women picks up again I sit back sipping my coffee and enjoying looking at the animated facial features of Rachel as she talks and laughs with my mother.

I am so royally fucked this small woman is everything I could ever ask for. Hot as sin, kind,a good cook, a total bad ass and she seems to have the Gemma Teller-Morrow seal of approval if what I am seeing is anything to go by.

Pucks P.O.V

Waking up tangled in bed sheets and a blonde is something I have sorely missed in the last few months. As I run over the events of last night I throw up a thanks for my main Jew god for answering my prayers in the form of a very talented well stacked blonde screamer.

My thoughts briefly turn to Rachel and I think about Jax and the Guys reactions to her outfit and the fight in the ring between the prospect and Rachel(poor guy,got creamed) pretty sure those two guys are lucky Rachel didn't kill em girl really doesn't like being touched without permission.

Wonder how long its gonna take Jax to realise he is completely caught up in the fucking bat shit crazy ride that is Rachel Berry, hope it doesn't take to long or else I think his Brothers are gonna make a play for my main girl Berry.

I'm drawn from my thoughts as the song cold hearted bitch rings out, making me frown as I see Santana's name on the screen moving away from the blonde on the bed, I answer the phone.

"Satan what can I do for you?" the pusslement clear in my voice.

"Puck, you asked me to tell you if there was any news on old pyramid nipples and the ice queen"

Santanas voice says down the line her bitchy comments momentarily make me smile before the words she is saying register and apprehension swirls in my gut and my grip on the phone tightens.

"yeah,whats going on" I say my tone of voice slipping into pissed off pretty damn quick.

"They found out from Kurt that the midget didn't go to New York. They are on a break or some bullshit. Mike says that they have been doing the usual fucking shit,cheating and looking at others"

Santanas agitation growing as she hurriedly spits everything out before dropping the bombshell.

" Kurt got Brittany to give him the address the ass hole fucking totally played her you know how Brit is she didn't realise and then when I found out and confronted him the stupid sanctimonious Pendejo had already told Fucking Finn and Quinn where you both are" Santana says her voice rising as she gets more agitated.

"San,San calm the FUCK down" I say through gritted teeth.

"Mike and Sam both think that he is gonna try and suck Rachel back in and We all know fucking Quinn ain't right Puck she hasn't been since,Beth was born and her crazy ass has fixated on Rachel as the reason why everything is wrong with the world. I may not be the Midgets biggest fan but she grew on me ya know and no one ever deserves the amount of shit that girl went through"

Santanas turned into another Rachel the thought crosses my mind 10 words where 5 will do, any other time I would totally be giving her shit about this.

"Look we don't know that they will come here Hudson can't come within 100ft of Berry anyway,so if we see him he is easily taken care off and if Quinn starts any shit well I guess Rachel might finally get her chance to duke it out. I don't want to stress her out San she is finally starting to relax and have fun" I say trying to rationalise and process everything that I have been told,hoping that I'm right and it won't be a big deal.

"I hope your right, I've given you what info I have if I hear anything else I'll let you know if you need me or the others let us know yeah" Santanas says seriously before he voice takes on a teasing tone "so did you give in yet and sleep with Berry" Laughing at her I sit and run a hand over my face shaking my head.

"Berry's my girl but we ain't like that as you very well know,you wouldn't fucking believe all the guys she has panting after her here San" I say laughter clear in my voice as I hear Santana scoff in disbelief.

"I fucking Kid you not Satan, Girls totally come out of her shell. She got the Tattoos and the Bad Ass we always knew seems to have finally emerged,I couldn't a been prouder of her last night.

Although girls almost caused at least 3 Brawls in a week just from those fucking skirts of gotta say not sure her in Jeans is any fucking better" I relay to Santana holding the phone to my ear as I search for a clean pair of boxers putting them on and heading for the kitchen.

"No fucking way, always knew she was Hot but the animal sweaters and knee socks hid I didn't have to compete with her on top of everything else. I'm glad she is doing alright,I just hope those Putas don't try to fuck up the life y'all are building down there. Listen I gotta jet,I'll keep you informed later Puck"

Santana says as the call disconnect tone sounds in my ear.

"Fuck" leaning my head against the cabinet above the bench,I try to calm down and prepare for how I'm gonna tell Berry and stop her from losing her shit.  
"Puck" The blonde from last night I think her name is Ima, is in the doorway totally fucking naked "come back to bed" she says throwing me a sultry smirk and trailing a hand down her chest.

I smirk as I step towards her "I aim to please Babe,lead the way" I say spinning her around and smacking her extremely delectable ass as she sways her hips strutting down the hallway to my room,Ass holes from Lima can wait a while I got better things to fucking do namely a buxom blonde Porn star hell fucking yeah.

Jax p.o.v

After my mother and Rachel have finished talking and organising a shopping trip to Lodi in the upcoming mother has left after a call from Luanne. Giving a hug and a kiss to us both surprisingly.

As we settle in to talk the conversation flowing between us a rumble from Rachels stomach causes her to flush with embarrasment and let out that giggle again.

"Sorry i'm a little hungry I guess" rachels says as she puts her hands on her tummy looking at me through her lashes her bottom lip caught in her teeth making me seriously want to revist where we left off before my mothers untimely interuption.

"No wrries Darlin, you wanna head out for some breakfast and then maybe come with me to the hospital before I take you home" I say giving her a smirk as I stand up and lean down running my thumb over her bottom lip.

"Oh, that would be lovely you don't mind me meeting your son?" Rachel asks standing up and leaning against my chest.

"Nah darlin no worries, I'm gonna have a quick shower." I say after hugging her slight frame against me before stepping back a little.

"May I inconvemience you by borrowing a shirt, this one is not exactly appropriate for day wear" Rachel says blushing as my fingers run across the chains on the back of the shirt my eyes caught by the Tattoo on her shoulder my thumb thracing the lines lightly smirking as I feel Rachel shiver against me.

"Yeah Darlin follow me" I say grabbing her hand and leading her down the hallway back to the bedroom. Casting my eyes longingly at the bed before shooting a grin over at Rachels reddening face. I walk over to the chest of drawers and grab out a White Reaper SAMCRO shirt watching as Rachel draws off her shirt with her back to me and I notice for the first time that she has another tattoo across her opposite shoulder to the tiger tattoo,stepping closer watching as Rachel shivers as I trace the small words with the tip of my finger.

"your beautiful, you know that"I whisper bending so my words are ghosting across her skin feeling her body tremble and her breathing stutter as I slowly trace the fully stretched out tiger from her shoulder all the way down her back follwing the lines looking at the detail and colours, seeing words worked into the strips on the tigers body I promise myself that I will spend hours mapping that tattoo out and reading exactly what they say at some point.

Squeezing her hip gently before stepping back with a smirk on my face as I turn around to head for my bathroom.

Chuckling as I see her lean her head against the wall breathing in deeply to regain her composure, glad to know I ain't the only one affected here I think to myself, as I adjust my Jeans briefly before closing the bathroom door and stripping off my clothes and turning the shower on. Stepping in when its warm enough.

Thoughts of what happened this morning spur me to take myself in hand and I am literally panting out my release in only a few strokes,its almost fucking embarrassing actually. Leaning my head into the water I can't help but wish that my happy ending had come at the tiny fucking hot brunette currently in my bedroom, rather than my own hand. Finishing up my shower I grab a white towel and head into the bedroom across the hall walking into Rachel as she was exiting the room . I took in the sight of my reaper shirt tied up on her hip revealing a very nice sliver of gorgeous skin. Hearing her in-drawn breath I look in her brown eyes and watch as she licks her lips her eyes seemingly watching the water drops trailing down my chest. Leaning my hip against the door I cross my arms as i ask"see something ya like darlin"a smirk on my face as I watch her struggle to bring her eyes up to my face. watching as she finally manages to drag her eyes up and blushing up a storm before a glint enters her eyes and I watch mesmerised as a smirking Rachel Berry saunters up to me her hand landing right beside my nipple and her nails scratching against my chest a bit "Jackson I find the view quite stimulating" she says before she slips between me and the door laughing as I tell her that she's cruel.

Moving into the room and getting dressed I head out and we both go outside to get on the bike to go for breakfast.

The thought crosses my mind as Rachel settles behind me her hands coming to rest on my abdomen, that's the first time in a really long fucking time that a girl has stayed in my bed without me fucking her.

As we Pull up at Hannas Diner I see a few of my brothers bikes there as well looks like Happy, Chibs and Juice.

Walking inside seeing the knowing grins on their faces my hand tightens around Rachels as she greets them all politely,watching as Rachel handles bikers that grown men are cautious around listening as she jokes and slips in to conversation with Happy about Tattoos, Chibs about Scotland and Juice about Queens( she picked his accent within seconds). I realise that we are still holding hands under the table and seeing the knowing looks my brothers are slipping me I roll my eyes and sit back I feel happier than I have in a long time.

"So Darlin since you won our wager last night, do you know what you want as your winnings" I ask flipping the guys the finger as they start giving me crap about being schooled again.

Luaghing a little Rachel shoots a look at me though her lashes "well Jax" smirking as a grin crosses my face as she calls me that for the first time.

" Noahs and my remaing belongings arrive tomorrow, including my Bikes and my other car. If possible perhaps you and some of your compatriots could assist in helping us unload?"

"No worries Darlin" I say looking at my brothers to see them nod in agreement "I'll get the prospects to help as well" I say running my thumb against her knuckles when it occurs to me that she said Bikes as in plural and another Car. "What kinda bikes have you got Darlin and another Car?" watching as Rachels face lights up.

"oh yes well I have the Prius of course but as Noah can tell you I'm a bit of a car and bike fan so as a present when I got my licence my daddies got me a 2013 SRT Dodge Viper and my bikes are a custom 2013 dyna super glide custom,and I have 2013 suzuki gsx-r750"Rachel says not noticing as she says this that as the interest of every male at the table has suddenly sharpened and i'm pretty sure that Juice is shifting in his seat with the same problem I find myself with as I stare at the girl who is currently featuring in a very prominent fantasy which includes the bonnet of her fucking car and very very little(make that none) clothing.

"Jax?" Rachel waves her hand in front of my eyes that I am pretty sure are glazed over suddenly snapping me back to focus on Rachels concerned face "are you alright?" she asks as I notice Chibs laughing into his fist struggling to keep quiet, happy looks amused and Juice is still spacing kicking him in the shin under the table he shoots me a look before grinning and shrugging his shoulders at me.

"sorry Darlin just caught me by surprise wasn't quite the car i'd thought you'd have" I say trying my best to ignore the looks my brothers are shooting me.

"Oh thats alright, well if your ready to go the hospital i'm finished" she says as I stand up putting our share of the tab on the table.

"see ya Jackie boy and it was lovely to see ya again lass, we shall see ya tomorra" Chibs the smooth scottish bastard says as he smiles up at Rachel shooting me a smirk when I tighten my arm around Rachels shoulder.

Rachel waves as we turn and leave the diner I mouth assholes at the three jokers sitting at the table as we leave hearing them break into laughter before the door close.

We get settled on the bike and I take off for the hospital to see Abel, thoughts of Rachel on her bike in Leather pants,boots and not a damn thing else running through my mind makes the trip pass very quickly.

When we pull up in the parking lot and have gotten off the bike I try to will my hard on away before I haul Rachel against the wall and do something about the fucking tension that is steadily ratcheting through me(come on can you blame me) this girls gonna fucking be the death of me I swear.

Seeing her expressive face cycle through different emotions before settling on a soft look of awe as she sees my son for the first time will probably stay in my mind for a very long time. Pulling Rachel closer to me as I look down at my little man I press a kiss to Rachels head. One of the Nurses asks me to come out the nurses station to fill out some form so I leave Rachel in Abels room.

Filling out the form I hear the click of heels and look up and see my mother smiling at me as she moves to greet me.

As I hug and kiss my mom I hear a beautiful voice singing softly looking around I notice some of the nurses crowding around Abels room and move towards the group noticing that the sound is getting a bit clearer I look in and almost fall on my ass as I see Rachel singing softly to my son a soft smile on her face as she looks at him.

Gemma is smiling at the sight as well,before she turns to me and hits me on the arm "don't fuck this up" she says before knocking on the door and entering Abels room,causing Rachel to look up and see the nurses and me in the doorway and window that blush I fucking love spreading across her face.

Watching as Gemma sits down in the chair beside the incubator and says bye to Rachel and I before starting to read one of the books she has here for Abel.

Rachel moves towards me and I smile at her before I slip my hand around her waist and guiding her down the hallway.

Neither of us noticing the glare that Tara was directing at us or that creepy ATF agent Kohn snapping a picture of Rachel and I as we left the parking lot on the bike.

Feeling Rachels fingers flex against my stomach I was thankful for a fantastic day


	10. Drool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax can't decide whats hotter

No infringement intended.

Drool

Tara Knowles was not the kind of woman who was used to not getting her own way. From the moment Jax Teller became a part of her life the ability to twist him to her whims had always been something that gave her extreme satisfaction in the darkest parts of her soul.

Leaving Charming the first time knowing that it would break him. Served him right for not bowing to her demands and leaving that stupid club and the life of SAMCRO Prince. Everything had been going fine until she'd gotten involved with Agent Kohn at first she had enjoyed twisting him up as much as she had with Jax, but then his behaviour changed;the game changed and suddenly she wasn't in control any more.

Finding out that she was pregnant with his baby was not in her plans and just like she had with Jax's baby when she was 18 she took care of the problem. Kohn finding out and his behaviour escalating into violence and stalking was enough to send her running back to the one place where she knew she could have someone follow her wishes someone who was not only inclined to violence but was also still in love with her.

Everything had been going perfectly coming back just in time for his Junky ex wife to almost kill his son and sweep in and assist in saving his life, had been enough to catch his attention again. A few favours for the club and implanting herself in his life. Had it so that Kohn and Jax were all set up to butt heads and knowing that her problem would soon disappear forever gave her an intense form of satisfaction.

Until just as things were coming up roses, in Waltzes some tiny little chit and all of a sudden it feels as though his attention is no longer completely focused on her.

This was totally unacceptable this girl, Rachel Berry needed to learn exactly who she was dealing with. Jax Teller was hers until she said otherwise, he could fuck all the crow eaters and sweet butts he wanted but for her plans to work he needed to totally be focused on her and her alone.

A meeting would have to be arranged so this bitch understood exactly how things worked in Charming.

A course of action began to form in her mind as she paced in her office, a devious smirk crossing her face. She couldn't wait.

Jaxs p.o.v

Gathering out front of the clubhouse with his brothers and the prospects getting ready to go to Pucks and Rachels to help them unload their stuff. He couldn't help his mind recalling Rachels laughter and face when he'd dropped her off yesterday.

Suddenly impatient to see the tiny brunette again, he whistled out loudly to get his brothers attention,giving the order to head out.

On the short Trip over to the house watching the looks on everyone's faces as the Sons rode past,flipping Hale a one fingered salute as they rode past causing the boys all to laugh.

Seeing Rachel leaning against the stairs in a pair of skin tight denim shorts and a tank top with a pair of Harley ankle boots was enough to cause drool to gather in his mouth.

Watching as her face lit up seeing him and watching her practically saunter her way over to where he was still straddling his bike as the boys all congregated around greeting puck who he saw was talking and joking with them all. Before his attention was again focused on the beautiful brunette who was leaning in to kiss his cheek in greeting. Moving his head fractionally and catching her lips in a kiss that quickly became heated and that only ended because of the sounds of hoots and hollers from everyone and the sound of two trucks pulling up. The sound causing Rachel to pull back from him a blush spreading across her face, along with a small grin titling the corners of her mouth.

"good morning Jax"Rachel said as a grin crosses my face seeing her trying to ignore the fact that her face is bright red and that everyone just saw me lay one on her.

"Morning Darlin, sleep well" I say finally stepping off my bike ,pushing a strand of hair behind her ears as I step closer.

What ever Rachel was going to say is halted by the driver of one of the trucks calling out to her. excusing herself with a smile Rachel went to organise everything.

Seeing Puck standing beside me looking towards Rachel with a look of concern on his face causes me to frown and turn towards him fully.

"hey man you alright" I ask him clapping a hand on his shoulder pulling his eyes towards me.

"Jax, Listen I got a call yesterday from someone whose been keeping an eye on the home front for me n berry,I dunno if you know about the ex and everything that went down. Pretty sure you would have looked into us by now. None of y'all are the kind to just let people in"he says a smirk forming on his face as he catches a look at the surprise that is plastered all over mine.

"Come on man Berry and I ain't stupid and we do our research man. We know as much about the club as we could find and we made a few educated guesses" seeing how I tense he raises his hands in a placating gesture.

"It doesn't bother us man,like I said Berry ain't what everyone expects or what people see. We don't Rat and we ain't trying to get in with your club for nefarious purposes. But honesty between friends is something Rachel and I both value" he says while looking me in the eye,I take a moment to asses what he is saying and nod my head at him giving him the go ahead to continue.

"So we know you looked us up and you would have found out about Berry's ex and all that shit. I got the call yesterday and Hudson and Quinn know where we've gone due to a stupid little fucker who if I see is gonna get a dumpster dive for all times sake"hearing the anger brewing in his voice and seeing his fists start to clench I tap his shoulder to make him focus.

"sorry, so anyway they may or may not come here, Hudson isn't allowed within 100 ft of Berry but he's stupid ya know. A moron,he's harmless and not really the concern. Quinn is, Chick is fucking psycho man and not in that fun I'm gonna ride you way. But in the borderline white supremacist,hate anything or one who is different. She blames Rachel for everything and I am afraid that this latest shit fest might cause her to finally snap ya know" he says all this calmly and quietly watching Rachel organise the Sons and Prospects like a mini dictator.

"I'm just giving you a heads up just in case shit does come to this town. Rachel is happy for the first time in a long time and yeah chicks a Bad Ass who can look after herself but still" at this he trails off looking at me and I get what he's saying after I nod my head at him he gives me a nod of his head and a quick small smile before going to see what Berry needs him to do.

"Jax, Can you help me unload the car and my bikes I want to make sure they didn't get any damage"Rachel says moving towards me after giving everyone their tasks to complete.

"sure darlin, lead on" I say a smirk growing on my face as she walks in front of me unlatching the enclosed trailer and opening the doors I'm hard pressed to work out which I'm drooling over more The Car,Bikes or the Stunningly hot Babe who is trailing her hand over her prides and joy like treasured jewels.

Pucks p.o.v

Watching Jax ogle Berry as she looks over her bikes, is fucking hilarious guy looks like he is a few seconds from taking her against the side of her bike.

Glad we talked it out and got him on the same page,I wanna see Berry be happy and not caught up in any more bullshit.

Watching as the sons start to move into the house with our stuff I hear some of them exclaiming over the interior and pretty sure I hear Juice almost gushing about the tv(which is pretty sick,not gonna lie) to Chibs as they are unpacking the first Truck.

Hearing the throaty rumble of a high powered sports car engine everyone sort of stops and looks at the second Trailer where Jax and the truck driver are guiding Berry out down the ramps.

Seeing Rachels face split into a grin as she finally gets the car unloaded,before throwing a quick smirk my way and pulling out onto the street in a peal of rubber. Laughing to myself as I see the looks of confusion on everyones faces.

"Hey Jax' might want to get off the street man" I shout out listening to the sounds of the viper getting closer.

"why?" Jax says a look of confusion on his face, I am about to reply when Berry comes around the corner before pulling up abruptly just before Jax.

Seeing the look on his face causes me to burst out laughing along with the others as Berry practically bounces out of the car,running her hands over the lid of the car appreciatively.

"I really missed my car" Berry says as she slides past jax running her hand over his back on the way past back into the Enclosed trailer to get her bikes.

"what the fuck …..just happened" Jax says looking over at me.

Shrugging my shoulders at him I say "Girls a total Hoon man" laughing as the look on his face changes to a smirk.

"Noah?" I hear from inside the trailer moving closer so I can peer inside I am momentarily caught up looking as Berry is bending over undoing the snatch straps from the Harley. Seeing where I am looking Jax,smacks the back of my head.

Shooting him a smirk I turn back to berry.

"yeah berry babe,whats up"i say leaning against the ramp watching as Jax does the same seemingly content to just observe for the moment.

"once we unload the Bikes into the garage and put the car in we need to unload my tools and,did we check and see if they have the bike jacks in the compartments. We also need to call a storage company to put the Trailer somewhere. I don't want it cluttering up the drive unless we need it" Rachel says after removing the final strap from her Harley and beginning to wheel in down the ramp.

"I haven't opened the garage yet babe,so i'll do that now and as for the Jacks not sure. I haven't seen em yet. The tools shouldn't be a problem to unload as long as you don't try any of your usual everything in its place thing babe" I say with the amusement clear in my voice as Rachel makes it to the end of the ramp and putting the kickstand down.

Rolling her eyes at me and scoffing Rachel slings a leg over her bike, starting it up listening for a few moments.

Watching as every single man there stops what they are doing and looks over eyes taking in the long length of leg and the way her shorts bunch up.

I am almost getting ready to forget that we are friends and add that image to the spank bank rotation, when Jax steps forward blocking the view and shooting a glare over his shoulder

Vaguely listening to Rachel prattle on about the renovations that she'd had done and glare at everyone.

Most of the guys get back to work Juice and Opie snickering at Jax, who gives them the finger.

Berry turns of the bike, smiles and gets off walking around to Jax before grabbing his hand and heading towards the Garage as I Fish the remote out to open it up and watch as Jaxs eyes glaze over and his face goes slack before he shakes himself a little and I hear him mutter under his breath.

"No fucking way" honestly I can understand the shock its better than even I expected. Berry enters the garage that from the front only looks like a 2 bay but in actual fact is a 4 bay garage with white and black chequered treated floor to manage any oil spills and stains, tool boxes and benches set up around the room that is going to have any mechanic or tool head salivating.

As Berry flips the lights on some of the Sons come wandering over to look and freeze upon getting there first good look at the garage. As I listen to Berry chattering about how she was happy with the look of the shed the girl was completely oblivious to her surroundings .

Opening up her tool boxes and the cabinets on the wall getting everything ready so she can put her tools away.

"Noah, why don't you show the boys the outdoor entertainment area,while I get started putting my tools away" Rachel says her focus almost entirely consumed with her tool boxes vaguely waving off towards the backyard.

Smirking at the varying looks on the faces of Jax,Opie,Chibs,Juice and Happy as they look between Rachel and me.

I wave them all to follow me as I unlock the back door to the shed,opening the door to the kick ass entertaining area that is fully equiped with Grill, marble bench tops,mini fridge,enough seating for 20 people including some outdoor sofas, surround sound a 82 inch flat screen tv secured into the the wall with plexi glass over it, The in ground Pool,hot tub and sauna and change room.

Juice turns back to the shed after looking around with a look of awe on his face "Hey Rachel?"

"yes?" Rachels asks coming to the door a distracted look on her face and a wrench in her hand.

"will you Marry me?" Juice asks making everyone around him laugh including Rcahel, as Jax slaps him on the back of the Head.

"keep ya mitts off Juicy boy" Jax says in a playful growl as he step towards Rachel who is still laughing.

Backing her slowly back through the shed door everyone smirks and then laughs as we all hear Rachel squel and then laugh.

Turning to suddenly find myself surrounded by the Majority of the Sons I lean back against the table.

" I take you boys have some questions for me?" I ask as they all exchange quick looks with each other before Opie speaks up.

"How exactly can you afford all this?" he asks as he waves his hand around and they all settle in and get comfortable grabbing out smokes and lighting up.

"Berry owns it all not me,her parents were well off and they had kick ass insurance Berry inherited it all. Girl knows how she wants things bought this place, renovated it with her family solicitors help. She inherited a multi national corporation that her dads co owned and they were also pretty well paid from their own individual Jobs. One dad was a heart surgeon the other had a career in the NFL before retiring and becoming a criminal defense attorney. Berry doesn't care about money she worked her ass off in school was going to do college on scholarships and work. Truthfully she doesn't have to work a day in her life,nor do her kids, grand kids or great grand kids" I say seeing the range of motions cross everyone's faces.

"so why does she work?" Juice asked

"She likes to be busy,sitting around doing nothing bores her." I try to explain the enigma that is Rachel Berry.

"What about the club and how she is with all that, I mean she ain't exactly what i'd call MC kinda lass at first glance" Chibs says as he glances around the yard again.

"the thing you gotta understand about Berry is she's loyal to a fucking fault man once she considers you hers, she's like a fucking pitbull. Plus Berry seems to be fitting in just fine" I say chuckling as they all agree.

"look as I told Jax earlier Berry and I we ain't dumb, we have a fairly good idea what ya'll are into"seeing everyone tense up a little I wave my hands in a calm down motion.

"Easy, we don't care. Niether of us are saints you know some of what we've been through. Rachel put up with people bullying her calling her names like Ru paul,Trannie,Midget, threw slushies in her face everyday,egged her house,trashed her car,hell they even egged her once and she was a vegan then. This girl had the skills to seriously fuck everyones shit up. Had the money to sue all our asses and the Lawyer daddy to do it. But she didn't hell at one point I was one of her biggest bullies,but she stayed my friend even though I had treated her like shit for years.

Girl just wants to belong and ya'll have been pretty welcoming" I wind up my speech thinking i've been spending too much fucking time around Berry.

"What about ye" Chibs asks looking me in the eye "what do you think of the club?"

"I think the brotherhood you all seem to have is great and its cars and bikes man whats not to like, and anything else well now ain't really the time to discuss that, lets go see if Jaxs managed to stop drooling over Berrys Ass in those shorts to get any work done" everyone laughing as we move towards the doors to go back in the shed.

"Does she really have her own tools and does she know how to use them?" Juice asks as we enter the garage to find Jax and Berry have managed to find the Jack and got the susuki in the air checking it over.

"Yeah man she's the better bike mechanic between the two of us" I say as I watch Jax lean down and whisper in Berrys ear,whatever he says makes her grin and blush.

Shaking my head as I move with the boys outside to finish unloading I look back and smile glad that Rachel is Happy for once.

Nobody Noticed the older model cutlass parked across the street with a fuming Tara staring at where Jax was leaning over Rachel while she worked on the Bike.

The little bitch is seriously in need of a fucking clue who the hell does she think she is!.

Tara thought to herself as she slammed her hands down on the wheel, before breathing in deeply to try and compose herself.

Eyeing the Harley that was still parked at the entrance to the shed a wicked thought crossed her mind a smirk slipped across her face,That should do nicely her plan solidifying in her mind as she turned the car on a slipped away from the curve.

Enjoy yourself while you can Ms Berry, you won't be in the way for long.


	11. Kicking on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax takes Rachel to meet Abel

Chapter 11

No copyright intended.

To Kick on

Jax p.o.v

Waking up buried under a pile of pillows alone is not exactly a normal set of events for me.

Thinking back over the weekend and how yesterday played out with unloading the cars and all Rachel and Pucks belongings.

Working on the Bikes in the garage with Rachel and the conversation I'd had with Puck before hand.

I hope that Dumb ass is actually stupid enough to come to Charming. Him and that psycho girl of his. Pretty sure there'd be a line of Sons waiting to deliver a great big fuck you to the pair of them.

Pushing the sheets off as I get up I head into the shower to get ready for my early morning visit to Abel.

Washing the left over feelings of sleep from my body I suddenly have the brilliant idea to ask Rachel to come with me this morning, I know she doesn't work until this evening and I don't have church until 10 so I've got time and I want to see her.

Heading back into my room in nothing but a towel I grab my pre paid from beside the bed and find Rachels number dialling and hoping that she won't mind the early morning wake up.

"good morning Jax" I hear Rachels voice chirp out happily from the phone in my hand catching a glimpse of my face in the mirror I see a grin on my face.

"Morning Darlin,I didn't wake ya did I?" I ask as I put the phone on speaker moving around the room getting dressed and ready to go.

"Not at all I always begin my day promptly at 5 am,but you don't need to know that. What can I do for you this morning?"

As I try vainly to stop my mind from coming up with all kinds of scenarios that Rachel could help me with,I barely manage to stifle a groan from giving away what I am currently thinking about.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come visit Abel with me this morning,since he seemed to enjoy your company last time" I say doing a pretty good job of keeping the fact that once again I'm fantasising mostly out of my voice.  
"Is Abel the only one who enjoys my company Jax" Rachel says in a voice that has gone slightly husky and playful.

"Well he takes his cues from his old man Darlin" I say with a chuckle.

"I would love to accompany you to the hospital Jax,But I would like to ride my bike if possible I want to see how its running as to whether it needs a service or not" Rachels says as I close my eyes and envision the perfection that the glimpses of Rachel on her bike have given me so far.

"No worries Darlin I'll swing by yours and we'll go from there, if you have nothing else on this morning I don't gotta be at work till 9.30 so we can go for a bit of a cruise if you'd like?" I say hoping that she'll go for it.

"That is acceptable,see you soon Jax" Rachel says as I say my goodbyes and hang up the prepaid.

Whistling a bit as I head out of my room scooping my wallet, keys and helmet up before locking the door and heading out to my bike.

Pulling out of my drive and heading over to Rachels the few minutes passes quickly and I am soon pulling up in front of Rachels House thankfully having enough sense to actually safely stop the bike before my brain function shuts down. When I notice Rachel is already waiting for me her bike straddled between her thighs a smile on her face as she catches my eye.

Smirking at her as I run my eyes over the black skin tight Jeans, Harley Davidson calf length boots and a black leather riding jacket with skulls across the shoulders and her helmet already in place, making no effort to hide the lust that is shining from my eyes my smirk gets larger when I notice that blush spreading across her cheeks.

As Rachels ducks her head down I notice her hair is in a braid tucked into the back of her jacket.

Hearing Rachel clear her throat and glance up at me through her lashes,I shift so I am beside her and lean over running my knuckles against her cheek tracing the blush that is still lightly staining her cheeks.

"you ready to go Darlin"I ask my voice raised just enough to be heard over my bike, seeing her nod I listen to the rumble of her bike as I put mine in gear and head on out,Keeping an eye on Rachel in my mirrors and mentally cataloguing what kind of a rider she is I notice how comfortable she is on her bike.

I Hear her rev up a bit as she shoots past me opening the throttle on the bike I see the grin stretching across her face.

As she is in front of me I take a second to admire how the denim of her jeans is cupping her ass and how the lines of her body stretch as she leans into a corner, pulling my eyes up I finally take in the back of her Jacket,.It has a reaper standing on a pile of skulls with his scythe slightly extended out over a there was ever a sign that this girl was made for me then that's it.

When we finally arrive at the hospital and have our bikes parked I'm up off mine and have Rachel pulled up against me with my lips demanding a response from hers before she has even managed to slip of her bike.

Pulling Rachel from her bike and backing her towards the conveniently close by wall of the hospital I very quickly lose patience with our slow progress when Rachel nips at my bottom lip,a growl escapes from me as I haul one of her long fucken legs against my hip running my hand over the Jean clad thigh.

I would have been quite happy to continue on with kissing Rachel into a shivering pile of need. Except for the very rude person who is clearing their throat next to us.

As I pull back from Rachels lips, I glance down and see kiss swollen lips and brown eyes blown wide and almost swoop in to continue where I left off until the throat clearing cock blocking fucking ass hole interrupts again.

Sighing I look over to see exactly who has enough of a death wish to fucking interrupt me and I see of all fucking people …..Tara.

"Now that you have decided to stop committing acts that should be kept to the clubhouse,maybe you can send the little crow eater home and we can go see your son"

still holding Rachel against me I feel her stiffen and glance down to see a look of pure fury cross her face before that fucking smile that I hate slips on her face and Rachel taps her fingers against my chest to get me to back up which I reluctantly do.

"You and I have not met before and for you to assume that I am a club girl, is not only a insult to your own intelligence as it shows how prejudiced you are but its also an insult to every single member of the club as you are judging and besmirching the lifestyle of others. I make it a habit to never judge people before I get to know them but you Doctor are very quickly edging into a territory you do not wish to go to with me"

Rachel says as she step forward edging closer to Tara I try to keep myself in a position I can intervene if needed.

"Now since introductions don't seem to be part of common courtesy with you I believe Jax and I shall take our leave and visit with his son, I am sure there are other Doctors available to answer any questions that may be pertinent to our presence here .I would say it was a pleasure to speak with you but my Daddies taught me to never tell a lie" Rachel says this in such a controlled manner and honestly its intimidating as fuck(hot as hell) moving past Tara after giving me a quick glance from the corner of her eye she stalks into the building. Moving quickly to catch up to Rachel I pass Tara watching as her mouth opens and closes like a fish I can't help but grin at the fact that Rachel totally shut her down without even raising her voice or using the same bullshit methods that most girls do.

Seeing Rachel standing by the elevators I can tell that she is upset as I wrap my arm around her waist from behind I feel her stiffen momentarily before she relaxes against me,turning around so her head is resting against my chest I hear her mumble an apology and colour me fucken confused but I have to actually try to process why she is apologising, and since I am drawing a blank I just flat out ask.

"why are you apologising darlin that was honestly awesome to see" I ask as I hug her closer to me.

"I didn't mean to verbally assault someone, its just I hate bullies and judgemental people with a passion and when she said that I just got so mad" Rachel says as clenches her fists in the fabric of my shirt.

Pulling away from her a little I look down and smile at the gorgeous girl in my arms as I run my thumb over the curve of her cheek.

"No worries darlin, she's always had a bad attitude about the club. Tara has this vision in her head of how her life should be and she used to be my old lady before she ran off to go to college. She hasn't been back for long and yeah I thought about starting something up with her again but honestly she doesn't even compare to you Darlin, Truthfully she hasn't even crossed my mind since that day we bumped into each other"

I try to explain the weird and complicated situation between Tara and I. I see the tension begin to ease from around Rachels eyes. Moving into the elevator as it opens we travel up to the N.I.C.U where as soon as we enter the room Rachel is immediately enamoured by Abel.

Watching all of this I feel a shiver run down my spine and I can only hope that its just a draft in the room.

Tara's p.o.v

That stupid bikey whore bitch,how dare she speak to me like that!

She's gonna get it, I was just going to make her hurt a little but now I think a more permanent dispatch may be in order.

But what's the best way to do it,thinking through my options as I move through the hospital.

Stopping outside Abels room I see the stupid bitch wrapped up in Jaxs arms while she is holding Abel singing softly to him. The look on Jaxs face is almost enough to make me want to be sick or march in there and pull every strand of hair from her head.

Feeling an incandescent rage bubble inside me at the scene before me, I turn swiftly on my heel and stalk away down the hallway the sooner I put my plan into action the better.

Jax Teller is mine!

General p.o.v

Watching Tara stalk away from the Teller kids room I move closer and peer in the glass to see what has her in such a hissy fit.

I notice the brunette from the other day wrapped up in the blonde bikers arms.

Hmm might just need to meet this little lady and see if she is the way to get at that punk Teller and SAMCRO.

If Tara thinks she can run to those fucking MC morons for unnecessary protection from me she will be in need of a very stern lesson to show her the error of her ways.

Jax p.o.v

After a visit with Abel that had me grinning like a loon and feeling completely relaxed listening to Rachel sing softly to my son is fast becoming one of my favourite things.

We wrap up our visit and head on out to our bikes, telling Rachel to follow me we head on out towards the outer edges of Charming aiming for my favourite place the Streams.

Seeing the soft look on Rachels face as she takes in the scenery I feel a warmth spread through my chest.

Pulling out a blanket from the storage area on my bike I spread it out and pull Rachel down against me just enjoying the sun and the company of a beautiful woman.

Hearing a content sigh escape from Rachel as she relaxes into me I tip her chin back and kiss her softly on the lips while gently tugging her further back towards me.

Pulling away and seeing the slightly dazed expression on her face I grin at her and ask something that has been bothering me since my conversation with Puck.

"Darlin, I had a talk with Puck yesterday and he said that you both had a fairly good idea of what the club is about and into?" I start to say looking down into her eyes trying to read the expressions that are going across her face.

"Hmm,yes we do. I am quite analytical by nature and Noah and I don't trust easy we wanted to have all pertinent facts at our disposal so we could be prepared for any eventuality. Especially considering Noahs work preferences and his slightly delinquent behaviour" Rachel says a hint of humour in her voice as she talks about Puck.

"I just can't wrap my head around that Darlin,that your really ok with the fact that we are not good guys. I mean we are not exactly upstanding citizens Rach" I ask the puzzled tone in my voice easy enough to pick up on.

Rachel sits up and turns to look me directly in the eye.

"Jackson,your club and the people in it live by a code just because society doesn't deem it to be right doesn't mean its not. I know that not everything your club does is above board I don't care,As Noah probably told you honesty is important to me, are their aspects of the Sons that I will struggle with most likely, But I will always do my best to deal. Plus I am pretty sure by now at least one person would have floated the idea of having Noah prospect for the club. He would do well I think he's loyal and incredibly intelligent,so if that happens I would be involved anyway. He means the world to me he protected me and I will always have his back. What I am trying to say is the club is you and nothing you all do is going to scare me or change my minds as long as you have nothing against Jewish people,music or have Major homophobic tendencies then its all good" Rachel says a soft smile on her face that grows when the look of incredulity on my face grows larger with every word she says.

"do you mean that?" I ask barely keeping myself from kissing her breath away.

"I am not in the habit of saying things I don't mean Jax" Rachel says as she squeezes her hand on my bicep a little before moving away slightly to sit up.

Giving in to my impulses I pull Rachel under me and kiss her hard and fast but quickly back away and look down at her where she lays slightly panting ,her hair fanning out around her head.

Smirking at her and filing the image away for later I reach down and help her up folding the blanket and putting it away as we both get back on our bikes.

Rachel grins at me as she peals away in a shower of gravel making me laugh and follow behind as we head towards Teller -Morrow I don't notice the crappy car that is following us until we are almost back at the lot.

Moving up so I am riding on the side of Rachel I notice that she has seen it as well, I watch amazed as she starts to slow down just enough so that the driver of the car doesn't notice.

I see Rachel looking in her mirrors intently before she signals to catch my attention and puts on a quick burst of speed.

Tearing into the Garage lot and pulling up quickly I turn to ask Rachel if she is alright but before I do I suddenly have a lap full of Rachel Berry grinding in my lap while I am still straddling my bike.

My brain function pretty much shuts down and I barely hear juice, puck and Tig cat calling in the back ground.

As Rachel murmurs that she has the licence plate and managed to snap a picture of the guy,also that he had been at the hospital.

I feel my brain kick on and I finally start processing everything she just said and marvelling at her method of delivery.

This girl is fucking unreal and I need to make her mine.

Once we finally separate and Rachel slips off my lap I take a moment to close my eyes and gather my composure much to the amusement of my brothers.

Puck looks like he understands though as he steps towards her and pulls her in for a hug they have a brief murmured conversation and his eyes subtly tick towards where I can still see the car that was following us is parked just within the line of sight.

Seeing him nod and step back I walk up to Rachel and slide my arm around her waist.

Before we can have a major chat Clay calls for Church and I kiss Rachel on the cheek tell her we shall speak later and seeing her nod I head on in with a quick nod to Puck.

Walking into the Chapel and sitting down in my spot I run through everything that has happened this past week and how this week is shaping up and I shake my head and grin at least life is never boring.

Clay brings the gavel down and opens up the meeting moving through the general business and organising the upcoming runs.

We discuss the incident with Rachel and agree that it was handled well,then we move on to new business.

"After Sunday I think we would be pretty stupid if we didn't offer Puck the opportunity to Prospect with us" I say as I tap the ash of my cigarette " The kids smart, a good mechanic and he basically told me that he and Rachel both know and understand what the club is about and what we are into"

seeing Clay,Bobby and Tig tense up I hold my hands up in a wait gesture.

"He was honest and told us straight up he stated point blank that he and Rachel don't care that they have no interest in Ratting us out and that loyalty and honesty matter to them,also that they are not trying to get in with the club. He told me all this as he was explaining about the Finn guy and that someone tossed him a heads up that him or that Quinn girl may come here.

He has every quality that we look for in a Prospect, Rachel has no problems with it and I don't think he will either" I say looking around the table at the face of the other Sons I see a mix of facial expressions.

Opie,Chibs,Juice and Happy look thoughtful and everyone else has varying emotions on their faces.

Clay looks up after taking a few moments to think about it.

"I say we put it to a vote" he says as he looks at me I nod my head at him.

"its a yay from me" I say

"yay" everyone around the table says until we get back to Clay who looks around thoughtfully and says "its a yay from me, lets see what the kid reckons,Juice go get him" clay says puffing on his cigar and motioning towards the door.

Juice gets up and quickly heads outside returning a few minutes later with Puck in tow.

"So you've only been here a week but we were wondering if you'd like to prospect for the club,Jax would be your sponsor?" Clay lays it all out doing his level best to be intimidating.

Puck looks at each of us in turn taking our measure before he says "I wouldn't mind,but understand that if he(pointing at me) hurts my girl Berry,Prospect or not I'll do my best to end him, as I'm a man of my word" Hearing him say that Clays face cracks into a smile and he throws back his head and laughs.

"welcome to the club kid I think you'll fit in just fine" everyone gets up from the table and I hand him his prospecting Kutte and shake his hand seeing the smirk on the kids face I briefly spare a thought that the crow eaters aren't gonna know what to do.

Once we have all settled back down and Puck has left the chapel I inform Clay about the car and the other info Rachel had told me and he instructed Juice to talk to Rachel and find out who we were dealing with.

Hearing the Gavel bang down and the end of church I quickly duck out of the chapel and head outside to see Rachel hugging Puck with a big grin on her face.

Watching as Puck looked over Rachels head at the black SUV that was slowly making its way onto the lot obviously overheating,I don't think anyone else noticed how he stiffened and a look of fury swept across his face before a mask slid down and he grinned again at Rachel.

Pucks p.o.v

That stupid sunnofa bitch fucking Kurt has the hide to come to this town, well I ain't gonna let that fuck wit ruin Berry's life again.

Smiling down at Berry I quickly motion Jax over and push Rachel into his arms.

"Hey Jax man you Reckon you can show Berry where the healthiest Take out in town is?" I ask him as I try to relay what I need him to do thankfully he catches on and smirks and nods.

He and Rachel Head to his bike Rachel riding behind him for the time being as they head out of the lot I let the happy mask slip off my face and the fury that always simmers below the surface rises as I stalk towards the SUV pulling the front driver door open I practically snarl and let every single expletive I know escape my mouth as I see not only Kurt, But old puffy nipples and the Ice bitch herself...Fuck my LIFE.


	12. Haunts & Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distraction at its finest   
> Some smut a head.

Chapter 12

Haunts & Heroes

No infringement intended all recognisable characters owned by others.

 

Pucks p.o.v

"What in the flying fuck are you ass holes doing here ?" I snap out at the three people I had hoped never to see ever again.

Watching as Finn looks confused and constipated no surprise there the idiot hasn't got two brain cells to rub together let alone the cajones to actually stand up to his little WASP sycophants.

Kurt scoffs and raises an eye brow at me as I glower at him, I am so tempted to just haul him out of his car and toss him in the nearest dumpster barely reigning the impulse in. I flick my eyes over to Quinn in the back-seat and I get all the confirmation I need that she is the brains behind this little re visitation into the bullying behavior she was so famous for at McKinley by the cold look and the sadistic smile on her face as she eyes me down with that look of disdain she was so good at.

"I would have thought even a brainless cretin such as yourself would now that when one pulls a over heating car into a garage its for a mechanical solution" Kurt drawls out trying his best to look down his nose at me.

"Was that Rachel who just left with that guy on the bike, I Mean it looked like her but Rachel doesn't ride Motorcycles" Finn says desperately trying to fire up those caveman brain cells of his making me roll my eyes and once again question how someone as brilliant as Berry ever got involved with a guy who used to cheat of Brittany.

"shut up Finn,we have no interest in the Hobbit" Quinns cool voice snaps out pretty sure my balls just got frost bite.

Hearing Finnocence asking after berry makes the line of Bikers who are still standing beside me shift in agitation,feeling someone come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder I turn to see Clay.

"how about you step on back with us Puck and we'll get these people off our lot before any unpleasantness occurs" Clays voice and the hand on my shoulder finally helping me shake the haze of red that had continued to build.

"yeah lets do that" I say moving back away from the SUV until I am beside Chibs and Opie.

I notice that Happy is watching everything that is going on and he has zeroed in on Gigantor,I can't help wishing Finn would run into the Tattooed biker who I'm pretty sure Berry has managed to wrap around her little finger.

If you'll step into the office my wife will take care of the paperwork so we can get you folks back on the road in no time" Clays voice is cordial enough but the hint of a threat is apparent to anyone listening except Finn who still looks confused.

Kurt and Quinn both scoff and exit the car,Finn following like a lost puppy glancing over his shoulder every now and then in the direction that Rachel and Jax had gone. As soon as they were inside the office,Juice is on the phone to Jax telling him that Clay is giving him the day off and that Rachels bike will be brought over later.

Hearing this I breathe a sigh of relief and lean against the wall of the garage for a moment closing my eyes and breathing in deeply to try and calm the fuck down before I lose my shit and murder those three ass holes for what they did back then and what they are probably gonna try and do now.

Feeling someone put a hand on my shoulder I blink my eyes open and see Opie looking down at me.  
"hey man Rachel is safe, Jax won't let her out of his sight and nothing happens in this town that we don't know about,ok?so lets look at this piece of shit cage and get these ghosts out of our town"

opie says giving him a look of gratitude I nod my head and move to drive the SUV into one of the bays to see what the problem is and get these fuckers out of mine and Berrys lives before they manage to fuck up all the progress that Rachel has made over the last few months.

Jax p.o.v

Pulling out of the lot I notice that Rachels nails are digging into my stomach a little and I can feel how tense she is on the bike behind me deciding to bypass getting food for the moment I head to my house and in no time at all I am pulling up into the driveway.

Helping Rachel from the bike I can tell that she isn't anywhere near ok as she is tense and pacing agitatedly back and forth in the driveway of my house. The behaviour is very reminiscent of the other night when those hang arounds touched her.

Moving off the bike towards Rachel I pull her into my arms and feel the fine trembling that is running through her petite body.

"That was them wasn't it Finn,Kurt and Quinn I wasn't imagining it was I, I sometimes over react but I didn't make that up did I" Rachels voice is muffled where she is pressing further into my chest as I hold her tighter moving my hands in soothing circles on her back .

"Yeah it was Darlin, but you don't need to worry they won't get near you. Not while I'm around."

I murmur into her hair as I start to feel the trembling stop I move back slightly so I can look down into brown eyes that are shimmering with tears,its almost enough to make me want to go back and introduce those fuckers to Mr Mayhem.

The ringing of my phone has me focusing my attention away from my violent thoughts, as Juice tells me that Clay is giving me the rest of the day of I know this means that I am to stay with Rachel not that I mind. I just hope that they can be escorted out of Charming before Rachel or Puck completely loses their shit.

Giving Rachel a small smile I tell her what Clay has decided and I feel her tense up again knowing that distraction is probably my best best to get her mind off wanting to go and fuck up the people from her past. I start imagining all of the filthy fun ways I can distract her only breaking from my reverie when I hear Rachel giggling at me.

Looking at her with a smirk firmly planted on my face I take a predatory step towards her watching as Rachel raises her hands and starts to back away stepping closer and leering I quickly go after her as she turns to run, scoping her up in my arms and spinning her around I slip my hands around her waist looking down into her face that is covered in a blush and small giggles are spilling from her mouth. I swoop in and kiss her sweeping my tongue into her mouth my hands on her hips pulling her closer to me I groan as I feel her body melt against mine fumbling with my keys I somehow manage to open the door and get inside all while still kissing Rachels pouty mouth(score one for multi tasking) moving our way down the hallway trying not to bump into anything on the way(which is an epic fail) I pull Rachels shirt off detaching from her lips causing a groan of disappointment to spill from her before it turns into a low moan as I begin to pull my shirt off leaving Rachel in just her bra,jeans and boots and me in my jeans and shoes.

Finally making our way into my bedroom I lift Rachel and gently place her down on the bed causing her to giggle again while looking up at me through her lashes. Jesus Christ stepping back from the bed I begin to undo my belt buckle watching as Rachels face morphs into a look of lust and her tongue comes out to lick her bottom lip. Finally getting my belt undone Rachel leans up until she is sitting on the end of the bed her hands reaching to take over from me removing the belt free from my Jeans until the belt finally slips free slipping down to the floor. Toeing my shoes and socks off my breath gets caught as I feel Rachels fingers rest just above where the button for my jeans is, looking down into eyes that are black with lust as Rachel undoes the button and slowly pulls down the zip ,the tips off the fingers of one hand gently coasting through the hair of my happy trail the other lowering my jeans and boxers with them.

Watching as her eyes widen causes a smirk to cross my face as I see her reaction to seeing all of me for the first time.

Although the smirk is soon wiped totally from my face as her small hand wraps around me and the first stroke of her hand almost brings me to my fucken knees as she strokes from base to tip adding a slight twist motion making a groan rumble from my chest this seems to spur her on and any hesitancy that may have been present disappears and a fucking temptress wrapped in sin is doing her very best to unman me and I am torn between letting her have her way or showing her all the ways I can have her screaming my name by discovering all those fucking sweet spots my cock blocking mother stopped me from finding the other morning.

The choice is taken from me when I see Rachel slip to her knees in front of me throwing me a sultry smirk before she opens her mouth, swirls her tongue around the tip of my cock causing my knees to lock to stop myself falling forward, I groan as Rachel moves my length further into her hot fucking mouth. Until I feel myself hit the back of her throat expecting her to pull back I almost lose my shit when she wraps her hands around my hips causing me to plunge further down her throat, continuous moans and the words fuck and Rachel are about all I can manage at present. I bury my hands in Rachels hair my hips involuntarily thrusting forward as she starts to hum around my cock while I am buried in her throat I can't take any fucking more and with a harsh groan the only warning I am capable of at present I Cum harder than I have in fucking years, shooting down Rachels throat easing back and watching as her tongue drags along the bottom of me pulling the last few drops from me while I do my best to get my body to start following my commands. I give it up as a lost cause for the moment as I fall onto the bed blinking my eyes and trying to regain what ever brain function I can manage. I turn to look at Rachel who is now sitting next to me on the bed her fingers carding through my hair.

"I always wanted to try that" Rachel says her voice soft and husky,meanwhile the words she's just said register in my brain.

"Wait you've never gone down on anyone before?" I ask in complete bewilderment how the fuck did no one ever go there before and if she's that talented on her first try how the fuck is anyone gonna survive when she gets even more experience.

"well No I wasn't ever one of those girls that boys were interested in and I wanted to wait to do those sorts of activities and then when I was ready to try them. My ex had a early arrival problem so it just never happened and getting a chance to give him fellatio never really worked because even just kissing him set off his problem it was quite frustrating" Rachels says as I pull her so she is cuddle up against me after I pull the sheet over me.

"So wait you've never had sex?" I ask in complete disbelief the guys in her home town were fucking morons. "where the hell did you learn to do that cause I gotta say darlin that was the best head job I've ever fucking had" I say smirking as a blush makes her face flush watching as it spreads down her neck down onto her bra covered breast which I start idly tracing my pointer finger gently against the cups of her black satin bra watching with rapt attention as this cause her breathing to accelerate.

"No I've never had sex, I hope that won't be a problem" Rachel says as her voice gets that raspy breathy tone that I've heard a few times now "I learnt how to do that by reading and it helps that I have no gag reflex" as soon as those words spill from her mouth I stop look her in the eyes and surge upwards fusing my mouth to hers and pulling her petite body underneath mine at the same time.

Deepening the kiss and pressing my hips down into the core of Rachel as she mewls into my mouth her breathing escalating into harsh pants, as I move away from her lips kissing my way down her neck to her chest where I divest her of her bra alternating between kisses, nips and soft laves of my tongue depending on what reactions I get. As I make my way further down her torso until I reach her Jeans framing her hips with my hands drawing her body up so her body is bowed back against the bed a bit I slowly circle her belly button with my tongue feeling the muscles contract against my fingertips slipping the button free on her jeans as I lower the zip Rachel helping me move them down her long as legs until Rachel Berry is in nothing but a pair of black boy leg lace panties laying on my bed. Pulling back slightly so I can remember this image for later.

I lean down gently coasting my lips against the edge of her underwear from hip bone to hip bone gently nipping on her left side causing her to writhe on the bed her hands fisting against the bed. The beautiful sweet scent of Vanilla the scent that I am coming to associate with Rachel envelopes me and I am hard pressed to take my time and not just bury my head between her thighs.

Reigning myself back under control I hook my fingers in her underwear and tug them down her glorious legs sliding my hands along the smooth lengths watching with interest as my hand hits the back of her right knee and her hips buck up filing that away to think about later I take a moment to admire the smooth planes and the gorgeous Tattooed hotness that is Rachel Berry. Fuck the porn stars at Cara Cara Rachel puts all of them to fucking shame.

Moving to the Tattoo on her thigh I remember my thought from the other night and set out to map every inch of it with my tongue by the time I am halfway up Rachel is a quivering pulsing mess of need and the begging tones of her voice have me hard as a fucking rock.

Growling lowly from my throat as her fingers clench in my hair and she pulls me up until my lips are fused to hers and she is murmuring against my lips the word please continuously.

"Please what Darlin, tell me what you want and I'll give it to you" I say tracing my fingers against her collar bones down over her sternum along the planes of her belly until my hand is splayed between her hip bones the tip of my fingers pressing just above her clit so close but not touching.

"tell me rachel" my voice is a commanding growl and I give a dark chuckle when she whimpers and bucks her hips trying to get my hand where she wants it.  
"Nuh uh Darlin, you'll get no relief until you tell me what you want" I say shifting myself so I am cradling Rachel with her back against my chest using my feet hooked around her ankles I draw Rachels legs apart watching in the Mirror my voice whispering into her ear " Tell me baby and I'll give it to you" watching as my words cause shivers to spread through her body and her limbs to move restlessly her hips desperately seeking some kind of relief.

"Please Jax touch me" Rachel keens her voice a breathy rasp her eyes wild her hair a tousled mess.

"Tell me where Rachel now" I command her letting the dark part of my soul have free reign for just a moment "Tell me or this stops" I say in a dark tone as I grab a fistful of her long brunette hair tugging it back until her neck is arched.

"Touch my clit please please" Rachel finally begs "with Pleasure Darlin" I say as I slide my finger into her folds ghosting over her clit that first touch sending her body into an ever tightening spiral that only I was going to provide the relief for.

Hearing the broken pants and moans as I discovered every single inch of her core watching as I stoked her bodies internal inferno into a complete whirlwind was one of the most intimate things I have ever done.

After seeing how many times I could wind her body up with just my fingers I slide out from behind Rachel who ends up laying flat her legs a trembling ruin on the bed her breaths panting harshly and her eyes glazed. I slide down her body giving her a wicked smirk before sinking my tongue between her folds and laving her core until her fingers are tangled in my hair and she is screaming my name.

"you Taste sweet Darlin just like I knew you would, are you going to let me have you Rachel,let me show you how good it can be" I say as I kiss my way up her body whispering against her neck about how good she tasted, how I loved how her body reacted to mine.

"God yes please, Please I want you. Teach me" Rachel pants finally coming down from the heights I had sent her to.

Getting the go ahead I reached over and removed the foil packet from the drawer beside the bed,seeing Rachel lick her lips as she watched me slide the condom on was enough to make me pull her towards me as I laid down settling her so she was straddling me.

Seeing the nervous look she had on her face I smiled up at her and ran my fingers against her hips watching as the tension that had been building faded and that beautiful blush made another appearance.

"we'll go slow darlin, it will hurt though and for that I am sorry. This way with you on top you control the speed until your comfortable. We can stop right here if you want babe" I say while watching the expressions fly across her face, watching as the resolve comes over her and then it almost felt like being struck dumb as the feel of her ,the sights and sounds that she was making the brief look of pain as she impaled herself on me followed by a low moan.

A moan that I was soon echoing as I helped Rachel find a rhythm that worked listening to the signs of her body the way her breathing changed feeling her clench around me like a fucken vice was almost enough to end everything before we were both ready. Suddenly flipping up so that Rachel was under me I shoot her a grin as I see her shocked face and as I start to move the angle allowing me to hit her g spot on every stroke her nails once again find a home in my back the sting of pain causing me to growl and buck my hips into her harder. My hands pinning hers above her head stretching her torso hearing her moan out my name I move one of my hands down to her clit and circle a rough pattern the extra stimulation making her body arch changing the angle of my thrusts making the cries leaving her mouth become an almost continuous litany of my name.

Feeling as Rachel starts to reach her peak I manage to get my vocal chords to work.

"Look at me Rachel watch" I say my voice barely a growl as I see her eyes focus on my face her eyes heavy lidded seeing her obeying me I renew my assault on her clit and increase the pace of my thrusts watching as her mouth opens in a soundless scream as I feel her clench down on me the pulsing of her core catapulting me into my own orgasm feeling the final flutters of Rachels orgasm I lay my forehead against hers my elbows holding my weight up for a moment before I pull away from her making her groan and her limbs twitch against me as I slip from her core.

Disposing of the condom in the rubbish bin beside the bed I turn and pull Rachel against my side seeing that she is barely awake I smile down at her softly running my thumb against her bottom lip before I kiss her gently and tell her to sleep for a while.

Giving me a small smile she curls into me as her breathing evens out I am wandering if any previous sexual encounters have ever left me feeling this content. Deciding not to over think things I find myself falling to sleep and hope that by the time I wake up those douche bags in the SUV will be gone and Rachel might be up for round two.

Pucks p.o.v

After checking out Hummels SUV I start cursing up a fucking blue streak the stupid little fuckers managed to completely shred the transmission which then caused the car to over heat and also cracked the Radiator. Meaning we would need to order the parts in and they could be in town for days or more.

Mother fucker!.

Trying not to lash out and lose my shit. I suddenly find myself being directed to the ring by a pair of hands on my shoulders looking behind me I see Tig and Happy. Giving them both a raised eye brow in question, Tig smirks at me before he says "you look like your gonna kill someone, get your anger out and then focus" while the two of them man handle me into the ring shaking my head a little I see the other prospect half sac get in the ring his shirt off and raring to go, smirking a bit I pull my shirt of leaving me in just a pair of jeans after I remove my boots.

Hearing the guys jeering and cheering on the outside I suddenly whirl into motion throwing punches left and right dancing around keeping myself out of Half sacks reach as much as possible little fuckers got a mean right hook I found that out the hard way. After a few rounds I start to feel that haze of red begin to vanish and the fatigue of a good fight begin to come over me, seeing this Tig and Happy pull the two of us apart and then tell us to bro hug it out.

Once we are out of the ring and Chibs has checked us over and cleaned us up I thank the guys and head to the office to talk to Gemma so she can let the fuck heads know about the car.

Opening the door I see that the tension in the office is almost palpable as Gemma is basically glaring at the three interlopers as she sits at her desk looking every inch the biker queen she is.

Kurt looks appalled and is looking around disdainfully, Finn still looks confused(no surprise) and Quinn looks stuck up and evil like usual.

Speaking to Gemma quietly and explaining exactly what the problem is with the car I see her fingers clench and an expression of distaste cross her face before she schools her expression into a mask of blankness.

"These are the ones that you warned the guys about,with regards to Rachel ?" Gemma asks me throwing a brief look over at the three who are by now looking at us trying to overhear the conversation.

" Yeah, Finn can't be within 100ft of Rachel she has a restraining order against him the other two though are free and clear and they are the vindictive ones" I explain as quickly as I can being in the same vicinity as the three of them is beginning to make me angry again and Gemma seems to sense this as she pats my hand telling me to head on out and to get Juice to fill Jax in on what's going on as well to tell Clay.

Walking out of the office quickly I take a brief moment of satisfaction from kurts indignant squawk as he is told exactly what the problem with the car is and how long it'll take to fix.

Finding Juice and giving him the details I see him head over to Clay where the two converse for a minute before Clay looks up and motions me to join them.

"If they have to be here for a week or so is there somewhere Rachel can go, with an escort of course where she will be safe?" Clay asks looking me in the eye as he puffs on his cigar.

"She has an apartment in Nevada near where her Lawyers office is located, she has some business with them to do with her dads estates anyway" I say

"will she go,without an argument" Clay asks me, taking a moment to think about it before replying "I'm pretty sure she will and if she gets stubborn I'll pull an oldie but a goodie the guilt trip' I say with a smirk.

Seeing him smirk back and juice chuckle a bit Clay tells me to go pack a bag for Rachel and bring it here as once they get the ass clowns of the lot Church will be called and a plan of action decided.

Nodding my head and heading towards my bike I glance briefly at the office and see Quinn glaring at me, Throwing a smirk at her as well as tossing her the bird.

I turn my bike on and gun the engine as I head to our house, hopefully Jax and I can convince Berry not to be stubborn for once in her fucking life and let us handle it.


	13. Bikers,Babes & Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax & Rachel deal with guns, girls and cheeky bikers

Chapter 13

No infringement intended

Bikers,Babes & Territory

Jax p.o.v

Hearing the pre paid ring is enough to semi rouse me from sleep as I blindly grope in my discarded Jeans pocket for my phone I feel myself tip off the edge of the bed just as I manage to answer the damn phone.

"Fuck!...yeah...shit really,yeah alright we will be there soon" well there goes my fun plans for the evening.

Looking up from where I am resting on the floor beside the bed I see Rachel looking down at me a look of amusement on her face, Taking a minute to look at the picture. I reach out hook my hand around her arm and pull her down to me the sounds of her laughter making me smile.

Settling her against my chest I run my fingers through her hair. "How are you feeling Darlin" I ask as I gear myself up to let her know what's going on I can't help but wish that we could just stay here.

" I feel pretty fabulous actually" Rachel says as she stretches against me the fact that she is still naked not really helping matters at the moment.

"Not too sore?" concern colouring my tone as I ask all the while dropping small kisses against her shoulder.

"Not at all" Rachel says on a moan as I nip the junction where her neck meets her shoulder before kissing the sting away.

"while I would like nothing better than to continue to enjoy ourselves Darlin, we got to head back to the club house" as I say this I feel Rachel tense against me.

"Everything is going to be alright, its being handled. Come on lets get showered and dressed so we can go before they send my Mother to track us down" I say as I help Rachel to her feet guiding her to the bathroom,rachel giggling at me as I say the last part.

Once we have showered of course we did our bit for the environment and shared which in hindsight was counter productive but hell Rachel was naked and had water trailing down her tawny skin,anyone would have been distracted.

I had packed a few changes of clothes like I was told and then we headed out to the bike, to head back to the lot. Pulling in after the short drive I feel Rachel tense as soon as she sees the SUV. As soon as the bike is parked Puck seems to materialise from no where grabbing a hold of Rachels hands he pulls her into a hug whispering in her ear I see Rachels shoulders tense up even more.

Stepping back from him I see her shaking her head and starting to slip into a defensive stance thinking quickly I step up in front of Rachel saying her name to get her attention, once she is focused on me I sweep her into a hug and kiss her on the lips gently murmuring soothing words until I think she is calm stepping away only enough to pull her to my side I make eye contact with Puck and we escort Rachel into the club house.

Once we are inside I see all the patched Sons standing inside as they all turn to look at us I see Rachel give them a small smile and Puck looks murderous when he sees how subdued Rachel is,Gotta say I am not a fan of it either.

Running my thumb across her hip and giving her a small smile I take her to the bar where Half sack is already handing her a bottle of water.

Clay calls for church and we all head into the room,Puck sits down next to Rachel and the two of them start to converse quietly then the door is closed and after taking my seat,I get filled in on what the plan is on the one hand it rubs me the wrong way to leave these ass wipes in my town but I know that its better to take Rachel away. So its decided that Rachel,myself and Bobby will head to Nevada and while there we will see uncle Jury and discuss our storage problems with the guns.

Now just to tell Rachel and hope that she doesn't decide to be stubborn, even after knowing her for just over a week I think that we are kidding ourselves.

Maybe Puck will be able to explain it.

Pucks p.o.v

Once Jax and I have managed to keep Berry calm enough to get her inside the club house I grit my teeth and try my best to not get pissed so I don't make an already volatile situation any worse.

As Clay calls for Church and Jax heads in I see how Rachel is following him with her eyes and suddenly I am smirking at her as she steadily begins to blush and shift in her seat.

"What! Noah,Stop smirking at me" Rachel says as she blushes like crazy.

"No way Berry this is to good to pass up, you let him into fort berry, remind me to shake his hand" I say barely restraining myself from cackling as I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Really Noah could you be any more immature" berry huffs out at me a small grin tugging reluctantly at the corners of her mouth.

Wrapping my arm around her as I say in as serious a voice as I can muster " we all know I can babe, but I've warned him that if hurts you I will end him. VP or not,your my best friend berry babe never forget that. I am glad you found someone to finally go where no man has gone before" I say laughing and dodging as berry tries to hit me with her midget hands.

"you really are a Neanderthal Noah" Berry laughs as she takes a sip of her water, Half sack is laughing at the pair of us when the Church doors open and all the Sons come out.

knowing that its gonna get me hit but figuring that keeping Berry distracted can only work in my favour at present. I swagger over to Jax and grab his hand shaking it enthusiastically congratulating him, hearing Berry's indignant squawk and seeing the confused look on Jax face is enough to make me fall into peals of laughter.

"Noah Elijah Puckerman, if you do not cease and desist at once I shall never bake another cookie or any other item for anyone present in this room" Berry says with her hands on her hips and twin spots of colour on her face as she taps her foot at me.

All of a sudden Tig and Happy are both besides me and the menacing look on their faces is enough to make me gulp and apologise hastily,watching as Berry smiles and looks smug before slipping into Jax arms.

"Rachel Darlin, since the SUV needs parts ordered which means that those ass holes will be in town for a week. We talked it over and even though we haven't known each other long you mean a lot to us and we look after family which is what you and Puck are. We think it would be good to get out of town for a bit. Puck said you have business in Nevada ?" Jax says as he looks in Rachels eyes.

I can see Berry gearing up to go off on a berry rant and stupidly dig her stubborn ass heels in, so to nip that in the bud I move over and tap her on the shoulder.

Once Rachel is looking at me I use the one thing that will guarantee she will listen to me.

"Berry babe if you don't go I will end up in Jail! If I have to worry about you while they are here I will lose my shit, I wanted to deck Finn when he hit you that urge hasn't gone away. Quinn and I have got beef and always will but I can deal except when she starts on you. Every time she calls you a name or upsets you its like a haze of red descends on me and all I wanna do is knock her the fuck out. Now I would never hit a woman, but Kurt no matter how he acts is a grown ass man and if he says one bitchy comment about you I will reacquaint him with his old friend the dumpster. Please for the sake of my permanent record go with Jax to Nevada deal with your lawyers and be safe"

After a few seconds Rachels shoulders slump and she is basically being held up by Jax, I can barely hear her when she says "I don't want to be afraid of them Noah, this is too much like running away. I'll go but only because I couldn't bear it if something I did caused you to be incarcerated"

Knowing that I had been pretty low to play it that way doesn't stop me from being glad I got my own way. As I pull Rachel from Jax arms and hug her to me, feeling Berry bury her face against my chest I look at Jax and give him as direct eye contact as I can trying to convey how much I am trusting him. Seeing him nod his head in understanding eases my worry a bit but still I hope that this doesn't end up being a bad decision.

Jax p.o.v

Once we have Rachel on board Puck pulls her bag out from behind the bar and Bobby , Rachel and I move to the bikes to get ready to leave.

As Clay gives us last minute instructions I nod my head and secure the bags in the storage compartments with a final farewell I get on the bike after Rachel is sitting behind me we nod to Puck and the rest of the Sons and with Bobby in tow we set out to Nevada.

Pulling up at a Petrol station Bobby and I head inside to get a drink and Rachel goes to the bathroom.

As we come out I see some Ass hole sitting on my bike while his girl is struggling to take a picture,Hearing him go off and call her stupid just pisses me off even more.

As Rachel comes up beside me I see the second she recognises that someone is sitting on my bike.

"Excuse me but what do you think you are doing?, sitting on another mans bike is extremely disrespectful and I would recommend removing yourself before damage is done to your person"

"Your Bitch has got a mouth on her man" the moron says looking at me and ignoring Rachel entirely.

"yeah I get it" I say as I turn to his girl and ask if he did that to her face.

"yeah she's got a mouth to bitches need to know there place" the sanctimonious bastard grins while eyeing Rachel.

"Allow me to take that Photo for you" Rachel says as she relieves the girl of the camera phone, giving me a look before getting him to pose and say cheese.

As the click of the phone fades away Rachel reaches over pinches the nerve on his shoulder or something not quite sure one minute the guy is on my bike the next Rachel has him cowering in a whimpering puddle using only one hand.

"Never sit on another mans bike Ass hole" I say as I look down at him, helping Rachel to her feet

"holy shit" his girl says looking on in amazement.

"shut up bitch" the guy mouths off.

As bobby takes an after shot of the loser cowering on the ground before burying his boot in the guys midsection.

"A little respect for the fairer sex, if you please" Bobby says as he moves towards his bike

As Rachel looks at the girl who is standing there she smiles at her the two have a quick conversation before Rachel goes to Bobby and whispers in his ear, before motioning the girl to come over to him.

As the girl slips on to Bobby's bike Rachel bounces over to me a grin on her face after seeing her take down that douche I pull her to me and give her a heated kiss smirking as I pull away and she looks a bit dazed.

As we head back out on to the road I thought I saw that same car that had been following us the other day but I brushed it off, enjoying the ride and the feel of Rachels arms around me.

Once we hit Nevada we head to Indian Hills to see uncle Jury first to hopefully solve the Gun storage issues we are having. Clay wants to Patch over the devils tribe which I don't think is needed but it will give extra protection to both clubs against the Mayans who are slowly encroaching on more territory as the years go by. Taking Rachel into the middle of a club war is not the best but if she wants to be with me and if Puck is going to be a part of the Sons then she needs to see it first hand,hopefully she can handle it.

Pulling up at the Devils Tribe Club house I see uncle Jury waiting for us, after helping Rachel get of the bike and moving to greet uncle Jury with a hug. I tug Rachel to me and introduce her to Jury and his VP, Seeing Rachel charm and conquer another MC is funny as hell and she didn't even need cookies this time. The guys of the tribe are almost tripping over themselves to entertain and keep her comfortable while I talk business with Jury.

Discussing the problems with the Mayans and our issues with the ATF and what Clay wants I see the grief on Jurys face and hate that I am the one to put it there.

Moving outside so I can call Clay I fill him in and find out that most everyone else is on their way.

Heading back inside I find Rachel talking to Jury about Barbara Streisand of all things as Rachel looks up and sees the look on my face she breaks out into peals of laughter.

Jury smiles looking over at me and saying I seem to have found a keeper, with a smirk I agree with him as I move towards Rachel bringing her against my side as I explain what is going on and that there will probably be a insane party at the conclusion of it.

Rachel listens and nods her head in understanding.

"Jax is there a particular reason some of these girls look like that want to come at me with claws out?" hearing Rachel ask that I can feel my cheeks warm and hearing Jury laugh at me doesn't help.

" well Darlin , most of these girls ...they ...um well" I try to stutter my way through an explanation, knowing my man whore ways were gonna come back and bite me one day doesn't exactly help in stopping my embarrassment.

"Sweet heart what Jax is so eloquently trying to explain is that he is quite popular with the club girls and the fact that he has you means that the girls are going to try and intimidate you to get at him" Jury explains a laugh in his voice as the surrounding members laugh in amusement.

"Ah so he was a man whore and the girls don't want to give up there favourite treat" Rachel says just as I've taken a sip of my beer leaving me choking on my mouthful and coughing before looking over at Rachel who has a grin on her face.

"Minx" I say as I cage her against the side of the bar leaning down and kissing that spot behind her ear, holding her more firmly as her knees buckle. " you said that on purpose" I murmur against her skin as I feel her nails scrape my sides.

"I only speak the truth, Jax" Rachel whispers as she presses a kiss against my chest before pushing me away and looking uncle Jury in the eye.

Blushing a little as he watches on with amusement.

"It would be a very, very bad idea for any of your club girls to decide to challenge me while I am here, I would hate to hurt any of them" Rachel says with a smile on her face.

Seeing the rest of the surrounding members laugh as they look over Rachel and make assumptions based on her size, I see the club girls who are listening in and scoffing at what they think is unfounded boasting. I grin a little in malicious enjoyment as I watch everyone underestimate Rachel.

After Clay and The crew of SAMCRO arrive except for Tig,Puck and Juice. The members vote and its decided the patch over will go ahead, as the Party kicks into high gear I can see some of the club girls talking together a few of them looking at where Rachel is talking with the girl Cindy(who we picked up from the fuel stop) and one of Jurys girls Cherry.

I really hope none of them do anything stupid or Rachels going to wipe the floor with them, hell at the rate everyone is drinking at the moment most people would probably just cheer instead of breaking it up. Tuning back into the conversation between Clay and Jury and contributing as needed I forget to keep an eye on Rachel until suddenly the sound of breaking glass and screaming girls grabs all of our attention.

Looking over I see Rachel has backed a blonde club girl that I think I spent a bit of time with last time I was here,against a wall and has her butterfly knife pressed against her neck and is speaking lowly and rapidly to her. I can't hear what she is saying but the girl is nodding her head so rapidly I am surprised she isn't dizzy. Rachel suddenly removes the blade and flings the girl away from her before turning and facing the rest of the circle of girls and the Members who are looking on with a lot of lust and some confusion.

Looking at Rachel I can see a bit of blood from a few cuts that must be from the glass that broke. Moving towards Rachel I stop as she pins me with a look. Nodding my head I let her handle it. Smirking as Clay grins at me from where he is leaning against the wall, before I sit down so that I can enjoy the show.

"If any of you other Girls wish to try a underhanded attack like that again or attempt to injure my person in pursuit of Jackson, I shall inform you now that my response shall not be as measured as it was with that silly blonde twit who just had the misfortune of attempting to intimidate me with Glass and a seriously inadequate vocabulary. I don't play games ! I win them. Come at me again and I shall unleash my wrath on you no holds barred. Do we have an understanding?" Rachel says as she stands with her hands on her hips one foot tapping as the girls all start nodding their heads so quickly they remind me of bobble head dolls. Cherry looks positively gleeful as she grins at all the girls in the group before moving over to Rachel and handing her a beer and steering her to me.

Knowing that standing up right now is only going to show how very turned on her little display has made me I pull Rachel into my lap where I proceed to whisper every single dirty thought in my mind and pulling Rachels hips tightly against me so she knows exactly how she effects me.

Feeling Rachel squirm in my lap and that gorgeous blush sweep across her face I know that its time for us to end the night and a quick look at Jury who motions his head down the hallway to where the rooms are I pick Rachel up and walk as quick as I can ignoring the hoots and hollers of everyone, smirking as Rachels face is Cherry red as I open the door locking it as I cage her against the door.

Kissing her enjoying the deep moan I pull from her as I bite down on her bottom lip.

The rest of the night is a blur of lips,tongues and bodies sliding together as I learn that Rachel Berry is a very thorough student and absolute dynamite in bed.

By the time early morning rolls around we are both sweaty and exhausted pulling her to me as we slip into a well deserved sleep, a smile on both our faces.

Rachels p.o.v

Having been an early riser my entire life I can't help but curse that fact at present as I wake up at what I am pretty sure is 5 am which means I have had only about 2 hours sleep, feeling delightfully sore I moan a little as I stretch feeling my body throb in the most pleasant of ways.

Feeling a slight pull of pain as I move my arm I look down at my shoulder and see the cuts from the glass that the girl smashed on me last night, briefly feeling myself get angry I tamp down the urge to find her and teach her a lesson. I contain the impulse barely.

As my moving seems to have disturbed Jax I feel him tighten his arms against me, smiling a little I start to run my fingers through his hair laughing a little as he moans and shifts against me but doesn't wake up.

I reflect on everything that has been happening lately and the reappearance of three of my biggest regrets and horrors of McKinley wondering why they have driven over 8 states to interfere in mine and Noahs lives again it doesn't make any sense.

Allowing others to deal with the situation goes against the grain and makes me feel useless, but if it keeps Noah out of trouble I shall endeavour to do my best to stifle the urge to beat the shit out of Kurt and Quinn. Finn isn't even worth the anger I feel towards him.

Ever since we moved to Charming and I met Jax and the rest of the MC I feel a sense of belonging that I never felt even when I was in Glee.

"I can hear your mind racing even from here,Darlin" Jax says as he nuzzles against me.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, my internal clock doesn't really aid in sleeping in" I say giggling as the scruff on his face tickles me.

As Jax smiles over at me the sleepy look on his face giving him an almost angelic appearance that is ruined when he smirks as he sweeps his eyes over what little of the sheet is actually managing to cover my naked form.

As I blush again the smirk on his face turns wicked and suddenly I am on my back and he is kissing his way down my body.

I guess we can wait a while before we get up, I think as I feel his tongue doing things that make me forget how to speak let alone remember that there are other people around who can hear us.

Jax p.o.v

After a Berry breakfast Buffet we manage to make ourselves presentable and venture outside our room, Rachels blush becomes almost neon red as everyone out in the main room gives us a standing ovation. Pulling Rachel to me as she buries her head I flip them all the bird as I grin.

Once Rachels embarrassment is under control we head over to where the coffee is, once we have a cup each and a plate of food we move over to sit with Chibs and Happy.

Remembering the cuts on Rachels shoulder I ask Chibs to have a look at them as he goes to grab his kit, Rachel and I eat our breakfast exchanging conversation with Happy.

As Chibs returns and starts to clean out Rachels scrapes I apologise for not thinking of it sooner, Rachel brushes me off and smiles at Chibs as he finishes dressing the wounds.

Just as we are all finishing breakfast we hear the sound of multiple bikes coming towards the clubhouse quickly everyone tenses and one of the club girls runs in shouting that its the Mayans as we all head out the first lot of bullets come flying through the walls everyone hits the deck and we start moving to positions where we can return fire, I am momentarily shocked when I feel Rachel pull my other gun from my holster and return fire every shot she fires hits non lethally but I can see she isn't aiming to kill.

As the Mayans realise that they are out gunned they turn tail and leave the wounded leaving as best they can.

As Clay and Jury asses the damage and wounded Rachel turns to me and hands me back my gun, I look in her eyes expecting her to be afraid or even angry but all I see is calm acceptance.

As she gently smiles at me and kisses my cheek before standing and going and helping Chibs with the injured.

I am momentarily struck dumb and just stare after her, As Happy pulls me to my feet he looks me in the eyes.

"Some women can handle this life and thrive, Don't fuck it up! Or else I am pretty sure others would be more than happy to take your place" he rasps at me.

"that include you Hap" I ask

"Fuck yeah it does but I ain't the only one Jax, look around" he says a grin on his face before he moves to help Clay.

Looking around the room I realise he is right. Most of the guys, hell even some of the girls in the room are eyeing Rachel like she is all there dreams come at once.

Fuck this girl is too enticing for her own and my fucking good,now where the fuck did I put my hoodie so everyone knows she is spoken for.

After everyone is patched up and the debris is cleared up, Rachel and I get ready to head into Vegas where Rachels apartment and her Lawyers office is. Clay has decided to send Happy and Chibs with us. So once we are all ready we head on out and keep a wary eye out for any Mayan stragglers.

As we pull up to the Apartment that Rachel owns I see the look on My brothers faces and pretty sure its on mine as well, as the place is a fucking fortress I can see gates and surveillance cameras all around. Rachel types in the pin code and we drive into underground parking lot where we are met by security after a brief conversation with Rachel the guards give a brief smile and assure us our bikes shall be safe down here.

We all head on into the elevator and up to the penthouse apartment as Rachel explains that the entire complex is owned by the company that her parents founded but that the penthouse apartment was set aside exclusively for the Berry family to use.

As we enter the room, I shake my head as I look around I thought the set up that she has in Charming is nice but this place is fucking unreal.

Rachel shows us around guiding Happy and Chibs to the rooms that they can use while they are here and then throwing a coy smirk over her shoulder at me, Rachel pulls me into the master bedroom.

Grinning at her I follow and pick her up and toss her on the huge ass bed, pulling my shirt off as I move towards the bed.

I can deal with a week in Vegas with Rachel and this Bed no worries, Happy and Chibs can just fend for them selves for the moment. I have much better things to occupy my time I think as I sweep my tongue into Rachels mouth doing my best to make her forget about the outside world.

VIVA Las Vegas as they say.


	14. Nightmares,Lawyers & pole Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas and an angry Berry

Chapter 14

all recognisable characters owned by the various affiliates.

Nightmares,Lawyers and Pole dancing.

Rachels p.o.v

After the few days I'd had and seeing the ghosts of my past show up its no wonder I currently find myself enthralled in a nightmare, Now if I could Just wake up.

Standing in the ante chamber of the court room in my wedding dress, anxiously waiting for my fathers to arrive so we can begin.

I knew they didn't want me to get married so young but for them to be this late is really beyond the pale.

"Rach we have to do this now or we lose our spot" Finn says a look of impatience on his face.

"Now Finn, No girl wants to get married without her parents present, I am sure that the Mister Berrys won't be far away" Quinn says to Finn I barely notice the looks exchanged between the two as my attention is attracted by the door opening but instead of my Daddies I see that its the sheriffs department.

As they Move further into the room I feel a sense of foreboding fill me and by the time they are in front of me I am trembling and trying my best not to cry.

"Miss Rachel Berry?" The sheriff looks at me sympathy and sorrow in his eyes.

"yes,that's me"I manage to croak out ,I desperately want to look anywhere but at these men but I can't seem to move my eyes.

"I am very sorry to tell you that your fathers... have been involved in a fatal accident" As the words leave the officers mouth I pitch forward as the blackness finally sweeps me away.

Waking to find myself in a sterile room and the soft murmuring of Noahs, Sam and Mikes voices nearby I sit up and look around trying to understand what had happened.

As I slip from the bed I burst into silent sobs and huddle on the floor as it all comes back to me.

My daddies the men who loved me,raised me. The ones who I knew I could always count on for anything were... gone! And my last thought with regards to them were that I was mad that they were late.

I am a horrible person and I should be dead instead of them, blindly stumbling out of the other door from where I can hear Noah and the boys I walk down the hallway my arms wrapped around my middle.

Desperately looking for Finn so he can hold me until it doesn't feel like my world is going to fall apart.

Hearing voices behind one of the closed doors that sounds like Finn and Quinn, I am sure I am seeing things brought on by my grief .As I see Finn lean down and pull Quinn closer to him as he kisses her. Making a noise of inarticulate rage as I slam the door all the way open as I storm into the room. The days events overwhelming me until I am almost incandescent with Rage.

Reaching back before snapping my open palm against Finns cheek I see him look at me in shock as my hand print is vividly standing out against his pale skin.

Hearing Quinn Gasp I turn to give her a piece of my mind and I watch bemused as a smirk crosses her glacial features as her head bitch persona comes out.

"Well finally its all out in the open and we can stop sneaking around, Guess your dads dying has had some use after all" Quinn says sneering at me as I stand in stunned silence listening to the vitriol spilling from her mouth.

"Oh that's right you didn't know Finn and I Have been sleeping together for months,like I said your fathers deaths were just God re setting the balance after all their RELTIONSHIP WAS A SIN AND IT RESULTED IN AN ABOMINATION LIKE YOU!"Quinns voice raising as she spewed so much hatred and venom at me I am almost overwhelmed that so much hate can be in one person.

As all this is going on I can't help but notice that Finn says nothing in my defence standing like a silent sentinel as the girl he has apparently been cheating on me with for months unloads on me as I stand there in my ruin of a wedding dress. On a day that is supposed to have seen us join as man and wife not only have I Lost the men who had raised and nurtured me but I had also lost the man I was to marry by finding out that he is nothing more than a snivelling conniving cheater.

Its all suddenly to much a haze of rage has me moving to kick Quinns hateful Ass before I realise it and then from the corner of my eye I finally see movement from the moron who was supposed to defend me, who professed to love me.

Its not until I feel the burning pain from the glass cutting me to ribbons and the see the blood on the ground and manage to focus through the pounding in my head that I realise that he had punched me hard enough to put me through the window of the room we were in.

Feeling hands trying to help me from the glass I cry out in pain and barely manage to hold the contents of my stomach in as lights flash behind my closed eyes.

Hearing Noah,Sam and Mike shouting their voices raised in anger as Quinn yells at them to let Finn go.

As the Sheriffs move into the Fray I call out for Noah wanting him to help hold me together,feeling my blood slipping down my skin I finally find a small measure of comfort as I feel Noah pick me up out of the glass and carry me back to the room I was originally in listening to his voice murmur soothingly to me as he tries to help me stay awake, Talking to me holding me when he could as the doctors fished all the glass from my wounds.

Noahs voice the last thing I hear as he promises to stay before I fall into the blissful dark once again.

Knowing how it all worked out in the end still doesn't stop me from feeling all the pain as I relive one of the worst moments of my life,Crying out in my sleep as I finally manage to bring myself to a level of consciousness to escape from my nightmare.

Hearing Jax murmuring against my skin as he hugs me close to him his hand soothing me as I cry against him.

Jax p.o.v

I had been asleep after Rachel and I had worn each out,at first I didn't think anything of it but as Rachel started tossing and turning I turned the bedside light on to see if she was OK.

Seeing her tangled in her sheets tears slipping down her face had me pulling her to me trying to wake her as gently as I could.

Knowing that she was having a nightmare and hearing her cry out for her fathers twisted my heart, losing a parent was never easy but for Rachel to lose her and then everything else on top of it.

As I was murmuring that it would be ok, that I was there I felt her begin to awaken and I pulled her tighter against me as I listened to her cry, knowing I could do nothing but be there for her.

As Rachel finally started to calm down I pulled back a little so I could see her face tracing the path of her tears with my thumbs I kissed her on the lips.

"Do you wanna talk about it Darlin,I know seeing them has probably brought up all your bad memories. It helps sometimes to talk,I am here for you babe" I say as I sit against the head of the bed pulling Rachel against me cradling her to me.

" Did you know that I thought Quinn was my friend she had spent years being a bully to me, but after her pregnancy and being kicked out of her home I thought she had changed. I should have known better but I chose to see the good in people. I mean Noah used to be one of my biggest Bullies. I know why of course,he and I have known each other since we were in diapers. But when his dad left Puck showed up and he over shadowed the Noah part of him until he got Quinn pregnant. She almost made him disappear entirely when she took his child and denied him his rights, I tried so hard to believe that she was a good person just flawed but I have since realised that she is just a cruel evil conniving person who only looks out for herself "Rachel says her voice small but filled with conviction as she speaks about the demons of her past.

The info about Puck explains a lot " When all the drama settled that day the rest of Glee club came in and gave their condolences all except Kurt, Finn is his step brother and he accused me of trying to besmirch the good name of his father who had just been elected as a congressmen.

I failed to follow his logic but I was still a little fuzzy from the concussion and while his words just flowed over me. Noah was almost apocalyptic with rage as he told Kurt to get out of his sight before he sent him dumpster diving again" Rachel says giggling a little while I smirk and press a kiss to her head.

"when the Sheriff asked if I wanted to press charges I was just going to let it go,but coach Sylvester the cheer leading coach at our school came barging into my room. Telling everyone to get out and she read me the riot act telling me that if I let him get away with his behavior he would never learn. Needless to say after one of her infamous pep talks I did the right thing and pressed charges and got a restraining order" Felling Rachel relax against me as she talks I run my fingers through her hair listening as she talks through the past.

"After the funerals and graduation I was at a loss I no longer felt like going to New York,Noah had rallied around me those last few months keeping Quinn and Kurt from bothering me. The rest of the school eased up almost overnight and Noah and I with the rest of the Glee kids did our best to just ignore anything that happened with regards to Finn,Quinn and Kurt but they made it very difficult. Any chance Quinn had she was flaunting her and Finns relationship in front of me,I never understood how Kurt could be her friend and defend her so much considering her blatant hatred of Homosexuals it makes no sense to me. When I made the decision to move I was just going to go by myself until Noah vetoed that idea. we decided on Charming by Chance really,but I am glad we did.

After it all happened I allowed the person who had always been inside me free reign and embraced my as Noah calls it "baddassness" I got my Tattoos as they were visual marks of the battles I survived the tiger covers the scars from the glass window. The words written in the stripes are words of strength that remind me that my inner strength is not dependant on anyone but myself" as Rachel has been talking her voice has steadily been getting stronger and I am truthfully proud as fucking hell that this girl has survived what would break many people.

"Your a survivor Darlin and I'm glad I met you that day when we bumped into each other" I say a we lay down together both of us talked out and ready to sleep again.

Waking up in the morning to the smell of Bacon I stumble my way out to the kitchen managing to pull my jeans on as I go. Hearing Rachel laugh at me as she hands me a cup of coffee I blearily look at her and the Guys who are watching on amused as I sit down, practically inhaling the coffee.

Giving Rachel a smile as she presses a kiss to my cheek as she puts a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.

As I slowly start to gain more awareness I tune into Rachels conversation with Chibs and Happy as she explains why she has to meet with her attorneys.

"When my Fathers passed away most things were straightforward but the Corporation they co founded is being run by a Board at the moment until I turn 21" Rachel explains as she brings the coffee pot over to the table filling up the mugs that need it.

" well a few red flags were raised during a audit of one of the departments and my attorneys want to go over the findings even though I can't make any executive decisions yet my Lawyers still ask my opinion before casting votes that they think would be in mine and the companies best interests" As Rachel goes to get something off the benches behind me I pull her onto my lap much to the amusement of Chibs and Happy.

"Can I assist you Jackson" Rachel says in a bit of a prissy voice a smirk on her face.

"in so many ways Darlin" I say as I smirk back at her when she pokes her tongue out at me.

Letting her get up and watching the sway of her hips as she leaves the room to shower and get dressed I shoot a smirk at my brothers and chase after Rachel. Hearing the guys laughter over Rachels squealing as I pick her up and head into the bathroom where I stop and look at the seriously awesome shower before I turn and look at Rachel who is watching with amusement clear on her face.

A very wicked look comes across my face as I start imagining all the things I am going to do to this girl in that shower. Seeing Rachels skin starts to flush and her eyes darken as I pull her against me as I slowly strip her clothes off before reaching behind me to turn the shower on.

Feeling Rachels hands undoing my Jeans and pushing them and my boxers down my legs before holding out her hand and as I look down and see the gold foil package I leer at her before grinning and sweeping us both into the shower. As I turn us into the spray and brace rachel against the wall I am overcome with the urge to have her be a panting mess and proceed to accomplish just that,my thumb brushing over her clit in a figure eight pattern altering the tempo depending on the level of noise I can get her to make for me. Feeling her legs start to tremble I pin her more firmly between the wall and myself, Kissing and nipping along her collarbone until the words spilling from her lips are an incoherent babble.

Slipping a finger into the warm slick passage causes her to snap her hips desperately trying to reach that peak. Kissing my way up to her ear.

"Your not allowed to cum Rachel, until say you can" I say as I slip another finger in and turning my wrist a little all while continuing to rub her clit until I can feel her walls begin to flutter and her desperate pants as she struggles to obey me.

Wrapping her hair around my fist and tugging until her neck is arched back I nip sharply down on her pulse point the sharp sting of pain making her cry out pressing my fingers deeper inside and finding her g spot I nip her ear lobe.

"Cum for me Rachel" I say as I feel her clench around my fingers her throaty cry ringing off the tiles.

Looking down into ebony eyes I am pretty proud of myself as I unwrap her hair from my fist Rachel rests her head against my chest and I run my hand down over her spine until its resting against the curve of her hip.

As I slip the condom on I pull Rachels leg up over my hip and slide against her slick folds its not long till the pair of us are panting,moaning against each other as I feel Rachel begin to reach her peak again I change the angle of my hips and thrust harder causing Rachel to cry out and her nails slice into my back from midway down to just above my ass as the pleasurable pain catapults me into release I feel Rachel tumble over the edge with me at the same time.

After we separate we both grin at each other and Rachel kisses my chest before she rinses off and I follow as we exit the shower stall,before drying off and moving into the bedroom to get dressed.

Once dressed we head out into the main part of the house where Chibs and Happy are both sitting watching TV with the volume up high, seeing this Rachel blushes and giggles.

"We are ready to head out now" Rachel manages to say with a straight face as Chibs and Happy both shoot twin looks of disbelief at her.

Laughing at the two of them as they scramble to get anything they need we move to the door and ride the elevator down to the garage.

As we get on our bikes and Rachel slides on behind me I get the directions to the lawyers off ice and we head out.

Three hours later and Rachel storms out of the building her back ram rod straight and practically vibrating with rage, glancing at Chibs and Happy to try and gather some kind of idea on what to do.

I slide of my bike and wrap Rachel in my arms. " Darlin what's wrong?" I ask.

"Those insufferable buffoons that make up the board blatantly missed someone stealing from me and pocketing a substantial chunk of money and then when the problem was discovered they recovered the money. Oh yes but they let them go. Before my attorneys could pursue any kind of legal action and you want to know the absolute kicker on this craptastic cock up. Kurt Hummel and Quinn fabray were the employees who were stealing from one of my branches the one in Lima to be precise and they just get to get away with it. I am so mad right now I can't even fucking think straight that stupid bitch I'm going to fucking pulverize her" Listening to Rachel vent her frustrations I realise we have part of the reason why those three might have turned up in Charming.

It also dawns on me that a Pissed off Rachel is a dangerous Rachel, Looking at Happy he nods and I see him lean over to Chibs and fill him in.

"Darlin we have a Chapter of the SONS here we are going to go there so you can calm down or fight it out alright darlin" I say as I rub my hands down her arms.

"That is acceptable" Rachel says as I watch her visibly try to reign her temper in, moving towards the bikes and heading out I hope that no one at the club house tries to mouth off at Rachel in the mood she is in.

Pulling into the club house lot I see that Happy managed to ring a head as I help rachel off the bike I see the president of this chapter Gunny moving towards us.

"hey Jax,its been a while" Gunny says as he gives me a hug and a slap on the back.

" Who is this little beauty,much to pretty for you Jax" He says while smiling down at Rachel at 6 ft4 he towers over her, with brown hair and a tanned complexion and brown eyes most girls find Gunny whose real name is David,an ex marine to be quite easy on the eyes.

Rachel politely shakes his and and introduces herself leaving Gunny looking slightly amused and a lot confused.

Laughing internally I shoot him a smirk as I wrap my arm around Rachels shoulder.

I see rachel looking around the club house as we chat with Gunny and his VP Rex and SAA Hank, who have come over to talk with us.

Knowing Rachel is still wound up I watch where her eyes land as they flit around the room, some interest in the pool table, even more interest in the Boxing ring we can see just outside the door and then her eyes land on the Stripper pole and her eyes light up.

AS she swings her gaze to me, I am struggling to tamp down the surge of lust that even the idea of Rachel on the pole gives me knowing that its just a way for her to expend her energy so she doesn't turn into ass kicking Berry and lay waste to anothers club house.

"I do apologise for interrupting your conversation gentleman but I currently find myself with excess anger and energy and since Jax and yourselves would most probably object to sparring with me. May I please make use of the stripper pole" Rachel asks extremely politely and I can see Gunny and his crew trying to work out Whether she was serious about sparring before he nods his head slowly in bemusement as Rachel thanks him and walks over to pole pulling her phone out and putting some music on.

Kicking her shoes off and swinging her body around the pole until her body is hanging upside down I can see that I am not the only one whose attention has been stolen.'

As Rachel performs what looks like a professional routine spinning and sliding around the pole until most of the men present are shifting in their seats a little.

After almost 30 mins of this Rachel is sweaty and panting but she is also calmer, most of the guys myself included aren't doing much better.

As one of the Crow eaters hands Rachel a towel and a bottle of water, which Rachel smile at her thankfully for.

Rachel makes her way back over to where we are all sitting the looks of interest and Lust on their faces causes a flair of jealousy and amusement in my gut. Pulling Rachel into my lap I hear her gasp as she can feel my erection against her ass.

"That is all your fault and I hope you have a plan to deal with it" I whisper in her ear.

" three words Jax,NO GAG Reflex" Rachel whispers back saucily as she winks at me, growling under my breath I am distracted by Gunny.

" Not to be rude sweetheart but I've seen a lot of strippers hell we own a strip club and not many of them can do the tricks you just did. Where did you learn?" Gunny asks as during the conversation while rachel was getting her aggression out her age had come up also the question as to Whether she was a stripper.

"Well I am a dancer and Gymnast so combining the two isn't difficult it was fun though not quite as satisfying as sparring with someone but I may look at having a pole put in my house so I can practice and improve" Rachel says with a smile, seeing the look of amazement slide onto the Vegas crews face I can't help but think she'd done it again. Looking over at Happy where he is barely managing not to laugh at me as he sees the look on my face.

If I ever fuck up with Rachel I am pretty sure she could have her pick of three different Chapters of the SONS.

As the rest of the evening is spent talking and watching as the club house fills, I relax with Rachel curled up against me. Just enjoying the vanilla and spicy scent that to me is just Rachel.

Once I feel Rachel start to Doze a little I flag down Chibs and Happy let them know we are heading out as they have decided to stay and partake in the entertainment for the evening.

Once Rachel and I are back at her apartment we get undressed and slip into bed and once again I find myself content to just hold Rachel as she sleeps.

Hopefully tomorrow will be drama free I can only hope.


	15. Vegas,Drs & Camaros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

Not mine folks,don't sue.

 

Pucks p.o.v.

Considering that Berry is in Vegas one would think that I would be able to focus on this piece of shit Cage and not be wishing I could pound Kurts face into the Grill.

But that is not the case at all,hearing Gemma call me into the office I sigh in relief and wipe my hands off on a rag as I head into the office to see what she needs.

"Puck can you go to Hannas and pick up the Lunch order. Half sac is out doing a repo" Gemma says as she looks up from the paperwork spread out on her desk.

"No problem" I say as I grab the money to pay and head out the door to my truck,hopping in and driving off the lot.

Pulling up at the local diner I head inside. Adriana the waitress on duty shoots me a coy smile while I smirk at her. As we flirt with each other while I am waiting for the order to be finalised I see movement out of the corner of my eye and a chill runs down my spine. As the chime above the door goes off and the pitchy tone of Kurts voice shatters the bubble of calm I had managed to maintain since they rolled into town.

A scowl planted on my face I can feel my whole frame tense and I have to fight the urge to turn around a beat the snot out of the three who are sliding into a boot. that from where I am standing I can't be seen. I listen in as Kurt as usual starts bitching

"I can't believe we have to stay in this miserable little pores can not take the sheets in that Motel" I hear Kurt bitching as Adriana moves over to take their order.

Rolling my eyes at the sheer pompousness of the little shit, I am thankful as hell when the Garage order is ready.

Now if I can just get out of here without speaking or interacting with the unholy three it will be all good.

"you said that Rachel would be easy to get to, we've been here for 3 days and haven't seen her at all" Finn says speaking to Quinn, hearing this I can feel my hands clench on the bags in anger.

Like hell those ass wipes are getting anywhere near Berry.

"shut up Finn, That plan changed when your dear brother wrecked the car, they weren't supposed to know we were here" Quinn says as she idly taps her nails against the top off the table. Knowing that they will figure out I am here if I linger any longer, I motion Adriana over and after giving her a smirk and a kiss on the cheek I ask her to keep an ear out on their conversation and let me know what they say when I pick her up later.

Two birds one stone I get a hot date and information on what their plans are, giggling at me she agrees and I finally leave to go back to work.

As I arrive back at the lot and Juice comes over to help unload the bags and hand them out, I get Clays attention and tell him what little I overheard and that the waitress is gonna let me know if she hears anything else.

Thanking me for the information Clay calls Jax on his pre paid and after a few minutes hangs up. After telling me to let him know any other developments he heads into the office to talk to Gemma.

Sitting at the picnic table with Juice and Half sac I eat my lunch and make a mental note to call Berry later.

Finns p.o.v

This town is not as nice as Lima and I can't understand why Rachel would move here when she was always so against staying with me and determined to go to New York.

But she didn't go I mean yeah, I get that she was mad about what happened but Quinn is my soul mate. But Rachel is mine too and she was supposed to wait for me, not move and try and hide with Puck of all people.

As I am eating my lunch I listen to Kurt and Quinn make plans for getting Rachel to speak with us after all they said it was all just a misunderstanding what happened with their jobs and that Rachel could sort it out as her dads had owned the company and now rachel did or something like that.

I was having a hard time following everything and seeing Rachel on that guys bike the other day wasn't helping matters. I mean since when does Rachel Berry go on Motorcycles or wear clothes like that. Quinn kept me pretty busy after the failed wedding it was almost like before baby gate, Quinn and I back on top. But the Gleeks were kinda steamed at us not sure why none of them even like Rachel. I mean yeah it was sad that her dads died but Quinn explained that it was gods will and we shouldn't question it.

I hadn't meant to hit Rachel I just meant to stop her from hurting Quinn but the next minute Puck,Mike and Sam were holding me and I was in cuffs and Rachel pressed Charges after all we had been through together. I couldn't believe it luckily I only had to stay away from Rachel and got a good behaviour bond since it was my first offence.

I was going to Join the military but Quinn said no so now I am working in Burts shop.

I wonder where Rachel is anyway we haven't seen here since that first day. Still not sure why Puck and Rachel weren't to know we were in town its hard to talk to Rachel if that's the case, but I guess they know best.

I haven't really been paying attention until a woman with brown hair leans down and speaks to Quinn after a few minutes of conversation Quinn has the woman join us and she introduced herself as Dr Tara Knowles.

Hearing that she knows Rachel and would be more than happy to help us arrange a meeting so we can Talk to Rachel makes me grin, seeing the grins on Kurt and Quinns faces as well.

Hopefully we can sort all this out and then head back to Lima.

Tara p.o.v

How fortunate to find some gullible fools to help with my elimination of the Berry girl,Lucky I couldn't be bothered cooking today.

Now to just move this conversation somewhere that others can't overhear and I can finally get my plans for Jax back on track.

As the effeminate boy and the Girl Quinn instruct the taller boy to go back to the motel its not hard to see who the brains of the operation are.

Bringing them to my house is a risk but we have a mutual goal and if they betray me then i'll just deal with it then.

As they explain the history between them and the Berry girl and the most recent issues with the embezzlement. I am almost stunned that anyone could be so stupid as to blatantly screw up and almost rethink including them in my plans, but then I figure that getting them to do the dirty work is actually brilliant and leaves me free and clear of any kind of blame.

As we make a plan to get the girl in our grasp and plan to dispose of her afterwards I can see that The man is nothing more than a petty vindictive spoiled brat but the girl Quinn well she is dangerous and I will have to be careful around her.

Finding out that the Car won't be fixed for another three days I know enough about the SONS that Rachel won't be back in town for at least a week since they will want to make sure they are gone from Charming, as I explain this I can see the expressions on Quinns face the predominant one is rage.

As I outline a plan that hopefully allows for everyone to get the goals that they are after, it is decided that once the car is done they will drive out of the town. Parking the car in a storage yard in Lodi. Where I shall be waiting and bring them back to mine to stay and then once we know Rachel is back in town the rest of our plan shall be put into Place and Hopefully Rachel Berry shall be no more.

Seeing the glean of triumph on the Quinn girls face is almost enough to make me nervous,but I tamp down any misgivings and counsel myself to sit back and enjoy the ride.

Once we have finalised most details and exchanged numbers I drop them back at the motel and with a final caution that our plan depends on the SONS having there guard down so to avoid confrontation as much as possible.

Leaving the Motel and heading home I can feel a smirk on my face and quietly gloat and rejoice that the stupid biker trash will soon be out of my way and my plans for Jax can proceed.

Quinns p.o.v

As Kurt and I watched the Dr drive away I hear kurt asking if we can really trust her. I scoff knowing a Jackal and vindictive bitch when I see one.

I turn to Kurt "She'll do to accomplish our goal of getting the Hobbit away from her over grown monkey body guards then we do what we have to do to get this monetary issue out of the way and we eliminate a thorn in all our sides sounds good to me" I say shaking my head at how anyone can be so stupid.

" we cover our tracks with both the Dr and Finn, the doctor will rat on us if it proves beneficial and Finn well he always responds so well to a little misdirection now doesn't he. I mean he still thinks that we just want to talk to the Hobbit" knowing that Kurt is in too deep to betray me I look him in the eyes .

" Everything we set out to accomplish is almost done we derailed Rachel Berrys perfect life and chased her out of Lima admittedly her not going to New York was not part of the plan.

But since sabotaging her fathers car and their subsequent deaths had the desired effect and the situation with Finn cheating and him sucker punching her was the ultimate revenge . She ruined our lives by being a spoilt diva and now she is paying the consequences. I won't stop until she is no more! Until she fully feels the pain that I did, when her blabber mouth ruined my life." I say my voice barely escaping from my clenched jaw.

Some people might think that my level of hatred for this girl is over the top but they don't know,how insidious she truly is slithering in an disrupting god fearing christians with her heathen ways.

My actions in bumping off her parents was a masterful stroke, stealing from the company in Lima had been flawless until Kurt got greedy and didn't cover his tracks properly but we got out of that by using my Daddies and uncle Zoebelles connections.

Now I can use the Doctor and eliminate Rachel Berry once and for all as soon as she returns to the damn town, Curse Kurt he really has been getting sloppy.

Maybe its time for him to go to Fashionista heaven as well something to think about, I guess.

Jax p.o.v

While we are in Vegas Rachel decides she wants to take us to some of the sights and a show. Let me tell you watching 5ft'4 Rachel Berry,threaten Grown Bikers into what she called good going out clothes was hilarious. Chibs caved easy enough and Happy fell in line when Rachel promised him a batch of sugar cookies when we got back to Charming I thought it was great until she turned her sights on me.

Realising that arguing was pointless I full on pouted until Rachel a look of amusement clear on her face, whispered in my ear that she would reward me later. This caused me to comply and put on the black dress slacks and the long sleeved blue dress shirt and thankfully I got to keep my sneakers I can't do dress shoes, even the thought is enough to make me itch.

Seeing the look on Rachels face and the heated way her eyes travel over my body is enough to fire up an answering lust in me.

Barely containing the urge to sling her over my shoulder and make another trip the bedroom,I smirk at her.

As Rachels shoots a smirk of her own at me as she heads into the room to get dressed. I sit on the couch with Happy and Chibs,telling them about the conversation I had with Clay about what Puck overheard this morning I see Happy look murderous and Chibs scowls.

The first inkling I had that Rachel had finished getting dressed was when Happy and Chibs both sat up straighter and looked with hooded eyes over my shoulder,swinging around I almost swallow my fucking tongue.

Rachel is in a scarlet one shouldered dress that clings and skims her form beautifully, the skirt of the dress is pin straight and gold chains wrap around the arm that doesn't have a sleeve. The outfit leads down to 4inch heels with studs and more gold chains.

Her make up is done in a smoky look with her hair tumbling in wild curls down her back.

I somehow find myself standing in front of her with no idea when that happened looking down into her upturned face I see the blush I love sweep over her face as she sees the look in my eyes.

Clearing her throat she steps back a small grin on her face as she asks if we are ready to leave.

As we move out the door I am walking slightly behind her so I can see the view from the back oh ….I am most definitely a lucky,lucky man.

As we enter the elevator to go down I notice that both Chibs and Happy are having difficulty from keeping there eyes off Rachel, feeling a surge of jealousy sweep through me I tug Rachel against me my arm wrapping around her waist as the both of them shoot me smirks. I do my best to ignore them and simply enjoy the weight of the girl at my side.

Walking into the Parking garage I am not really surprised when we walk to a Black Chevrolet Camaro 2013 model.

Even though I hate cages I gotta say Rachel has good taste in cars,after settling in Rachel heads on out for what she calls a dining and entertaining extravaganza that even we could enjoy.

What followed was one of the best nights of my life. We ate at a fantastic restaurant that served steak so good I contemplated kidnapping the chef for a moment just so I could have it whenever I wanted .

We then went to one of the casinos where I learned that Rachel is a fucking pro at Poker and then after 2 hrs there we went and saw one of the music acts that was on I enjoyed watching Rachels face more than anything. When we finally got back the apartment it was early hours of the morning and we all stumbled to bed.

Waking Rachel up an hour after we got home and showing my full appreciation for an awesome night was just the perfect end to an epic day. The feeling of tiredness later that morning totally worth it.

The next few days passed quickly but quietly and it was with relief that I got the call from Juice letting us Know that the SUV was done and it was safe to return to Charming,within 20 mins we were back on the road.

Chibs and Happy flanking me while I rode point and Rachel driving her car back, since she decided to keep it with her in Charming.

Puck wasn't kidding when he said she was a hoon either, after a stress free ride we pull up into the T & M lot, everyone coming out to greet us all. Puck scolding Rachel for bringing the Camaro and Rachel pouting up at him before Puck caves and sweeps her into a hug.

My mother going up to Rachel and hugging her and chatting for a moment causes me some shock still but I am slowly adjusting. Seeing Clay watching in bemusement before he turns to me "should we be concerned about the two of them joining forces" he asks me a smirk on his face as he points at the two women who are chatting together. Puck who was walking past grins and says "you should be afraid very afraid" before bursting into laughter as Clay and I both shoot him the bird.

Wondering closer I hear my mother talking about the upcoming Taste of Charming festival and her asking if Rachel could maybe bake some cookies to sell. Hearing Rachel laugh and chatter with my mother I see some of my brothers watch bemused knowing how my mother usually is with girls I am involved with.

Even though I have spent most of the past few weeks with Rachel I can't wait to spend time with her again,who knew such a pint sized girl could envelop my world so much.

Gotta say if my brothers don't stop shooting looks of lust at my girl,a few of us are gonna go a few rounds in the ring.

I watch as Rachel and my mother head into the office still discussing cookies and the festival. Shaking my head I move to go inside the club house I need a fucking drink.

Once inside Clay calls for church,groaning a little I go into the chapel,as I am filled in on what we missed while away and what Puck found out from the waitress at Hannas I am surprised when I hear that Tara was seen talking to the out of towners but I don't really think anything of it since they were seen leaving town.

As Juice goes through the information on the car that had been following Rachel and I, I am pissed when I find out that its a fucking ATF agent. That's the last thing we need although it is weird that he is only following me or maybe Rachel. Promising to keep an eye out, Clay brings the Gavel down and we head on out.

Seeing Rachel sitting at the bar laughing with Puck and Half sac I smile at her as she hands me a beer. Knowing that Rachel probably feels as grungy as I do, I whisper in her ear and ask if she wants to head on out and get clean.

Seeing Rachel grin at me before she slides of her stool and saying bye to everyone before sauntering out the door shooting a smouldering look over her shoulder at me I almost trip on my own feet in my haste to follow ignoring the knowing look on Pucks face as everyone calls out goodbyes and some very interesting suggestions from Tig on what we can do with our time.

Quinns p.o.v

Sitting in the Doctors crappy car watching the filthy biker hovel as I see the tramp Rachel get into the Black Camaro and drive off the lot. I feel a brief moment of euphoria that I might finally be able to get my hands on the bitch . Right up until I see that Blonde Biker get on his bike and follow after her,growling in frustration I slam my hands on the steering wheel before deciding to follow and hope an opportunity presents itself.


	16. Chapter 16 Biker Queens,chais & Berry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayhem ensues jax and puck are out for blood

Chapter 16 Biker Queens ,Chaos & Berry

No infringement intended.

I just wish to state emphatically that i in no way endorse Quinns mindset and that this has bad language, implied violence etc involved.

Biker Queens,Chaos & Berry

Rachels p.o.v

After Returning to the house with Jax in tow we spent some time spent in the hot tub in the back yard. Before we spent an extremely enjoyable time having a joint shower. Jax and I made plans to visit with Abel later that evening before we would spend the night at our own houses.

Having spoken with Gemma about the festival and my promise to provide baked goods. I place a call to her and arrange a trip to Lodi to not only stock up on baking essentials in bulk but also to supplement and update my wardrobe like I originally discussed with her.

Once I get off the phone its to see a bemused Jax looking at me from the other end of the couch his hand idly tracing lightly on my ankle(which is very distracting).

"Are you alright Jax?" I ask as I flex my foot a little.

"Do you have any idea how strange it is that my mother, the Biker Queen of SAMCRO. Likes you?,My mother loathes anyone who hasn't been around for years basically. " He says as he starts massaging the bottom of my foot his eyes watching intently.

"I find your mother to be an extremely likable lady Jax. My own mother is not exactly what I would call a warm person, in fact she is a veritable snake in the grass. Does me getting along with your mother create an issue?" I say groaning a little as his fingers move across the tendons in my ankles.

"Not at all Darlin, Its just a little bit of an adjustment. So you and my mother are going shopping tomorrow and then spending the next day together working at the festival" Jax says although I am finding it hard at this point to follow what he is saying as the delightful massage is slowly moving up my legs and judging by the smirk that is on his face and the darkening cerulean eyes looking at me he is completely aware of the fact that my brain is basically mush.

"Uh...mmm..yes,that's the plan" I barely manage to string together words as by now his fingers are brushing against the inside of my thighs his thumbs barely grazing against my inner most thigh.

Jax p.o.v

The moans and breathy gasps coming from Rachel are firing my blood and while I may have started the whole massage as an innocent endeavor I can't say I'm hating where it has lead.

As I pull Rachels booty shorts and the gossamer lace that is passing for underwear off her hips and down her legs I take a moment to fully appreciate the sight before me. Before I smirk pull her hips to the edge of the lounge and proceed to make this sexy as hell woman scream my name until the neighbours know exactly who she is with.

Since Rachel believes in fair play she returns the favour and I am once again almost brought to my knees by this girl and her crazy and fucking hot as hell mouth. While the pair of us are cuddling after our activities. I find myself perfectly content and while sticking around has never exactly been my forte I can't help but think of doing just that with this woman.

After we have managed to clean up and redress we head to the hospital to see little man,Both of us on my bike Rachels arms around me.

Once we walk into the room that Abel is in Rachel is looking down at Abel and the look on her face momentarily makes my breath catch in my chest.

She looks so serene and Happy quietly talking to my son. As the nurse comes in to get him out of the incubator for us she goes to hand him to me but I motion my head to give him to Rachel first the mega watt smile I get from this cause me to grin as well.

As Rachel sits in the chair in the room quietly singing to Abel, I see little man snuggle against her chest and completely relax.

For the first time since I have met Rachel she seems to have a sense of tranquillity about her and tension I didn't even realise she was carrying seems to vanish as she softly croons hush a bye mountain.

The feeling of tightness in my chest slowly eases only to be replaced by a warmth that spreads as I look at the picture the two of them present.

I shock the hell out of myself when I realise I want this. I want Rachel and Abel both in my life.

Hearing the click of heels that can only mean my mother I turn and look at her, my mother stops when she gets a look at my face.

"Oh, you finally clicked huh" she says patting me on the arm before moving past me smiling at the sight before us.

Feeling more than a little off balance both from what my mother said and the implications of my own feelings. I am more than thankful when my pre paid rings and Clay tells me to go to the club house.

Asking my mom to take Rachel back to her house before I leave and getting the ok, I turn and kiss Abel on the head before reaching down and kissing Rachel on the lips feeling her smile, before I pull away. I push her hair behind her ear and smile down at her. Finally accepting that no matter how illogical it is I want Rachel berry to be mine forever and that I am pretty sure I have fallen in love with a pint sized Tattooed Bad ass who can hand me my ass all while wearing a smile.

Leaving the room in a hurry after saying goodbye ,I brush past Tara on my way out.

Tara p.o.v

Having Jax brush me off as though I was not even there was the last straw its time Rachel Berry to disappear

Seething in rage and glaring at the sight of the girl holding Abel and chatting with Gemma, who seeing me in the doorway shoots a smirk at me while raising an eyebrow before very deliberately leading the conversation into discussing how things between Berry and Jax are going knowing full well I can hear every word is enough to make me want to smash my fist into her face and drag Rachel out of the room by her hair.

But steeling myself with the knowledge that all shall soon be the way it is meant to be I just smirk and head out to do my rounds.

I shoot a text to Quinn to arrange a time to finalise our plans. Seeing Gemma and Rachel leave the ward not long after I count down until my shift is over so I can finally get this annoyance out of my way and my plans for Jax and Kohn back on track. I am even more determined after Kohn surprises me while on my rounds I need Jax to deal with this problem.

Pucks p.o.v

Waking up to Cold hearted bitch blaring from my phone is not how I intended to wake up. Round four with the blonde in mine or is it her bed was the plan. shit! Fumbling to answer the phone I look around my surroundings realising I am at Adrianas house I breathe a sigh of relief as I flip the phone open... at least she is not clingy or psycho.

"Satan,this better be good" I growl into the phone.

"Is Kurt, Pyramid nipples and the ice bitch out your way?" Santana asks the contempt in her tone coming through loud and clear.

"They were escorted from Charming ,why?" I ask my sleepiness fading as I focus fully on the conversation.

"Look I only just found out about Kurt and Quinn pulling that embezzlement shit. The only reason they got off was cause of Quinns dad and uncle pulling in some pretty serious favours. Quinns uncle is one of the reasons my mami never had Quinn move in with us when the whole pregnancy thing was happening. The man is a white supremacist as in a member of the KKK, type but he keeps his image spic n span ya know. Nothing tying him directly but everyone knows that he doesn't exactly like certain Races. Now from what I have been hearing from the Gleeks in Lima is that some serious shit is about to go down. Kurts a gossip and can't keep his fucking mouth shut lucky for us, him and Quinn and some other person are apparently planning on getting Rachel to "fix" the issues that them stealing have caused I don't know any more than that but they aren't back in town yet so no one knows where they are. Mrs Hudson-Hummel is worried and Finn isn't answering his phone the last call she got from him was cut short after what sounded like an argument that was last night."

Knowing what San is like its easier to sit and just absorb all the info she is throwing my way, but as I am processing it all the only thing running through my head is a litany of profanity that would have Berry giving me lecture on not cussing.

"Puck!" Santana says loudly breaking me from my thoughts.

"Shit, San yeah ok, thanks for the heads up. I'll see if I can find anything out do you have their cell phone numbers we have a friend here who can maybe track their numbers and find out exactly where they are" I say as I do my best to come up with a course of action.

Seeing a pen and paper and a cup of coffee come into view I look up and see Adraina smile down at me, mouthing thanks I write the numbers Santana tells me and then after we promise to get in touch if either of us find out more we hang up.

"Thanks for that babe" I say as I finish the coffee and get dressed putting the paper with the numbers inside my pocket.

After asking Adriana to keep an eye out for the three Lima morons I head on out for the day hoping that our luck will hold.

Rachel p.o.v

Clothes shopping with Gemma was an enlightening experience and surprisingly fun, considering the only other real make over type moments in my life were when one of the Gleeks (usually Kurt) were either trying to completely change me or embarrass me.

Gemma not only helped pick out clothes that would suit my body shape and made me look fantastic but were also picked specifically to highlight that I had confidence in my body.

After being talked into buying a pair of leather pants and then several new pairs of boots,and some truly amazing tops that the younger me would have been blushing bright red even just looking at them.

We then headed into Victoria secret and I added a gorgeous black corset top with matching thong that had Gemma smirking like mad.

Shopping like this is what I wished my relationship with Shelby had been like,feeling melancholy for a moment I shake it off and we head on over to the grocery store and stock up on all the ingredients for the cookies.

After talking it over with Gemma I decided to make my sugar cookies, red velvet cookies with white choc chunks, triple choc cookies, jelly bean cookies and some more adult ones like rum n raisin, Kahlua cookies and margarita cookies with tequila Glaze.

As we piled everything on the conveyor the look on the cashiers face was almost enough to have me laughing out loud.

As we loaded it all into the car to head back to Charming I was caught completely by surprise when large hands fell on my shoulder and a voice that used to make me happy called out.

"Rachel, finally I have been trying to talk to you since we got into town" Finns voice is almost enough to make me lose control considering that he wasn't allowed within 100ft of me.

"What the HELL ! DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, you get away from her right now or your gonna find out exactly how it feels to end up with my boot up your ass you giant guppy" Gemmas voice and her final sentence enough to shake me from my turbulent thoughts.  
" Look I need to talk to Rachel, this doesn't concern you." Finns arms waving around in the air have me flinching out of reflex and I see the bewildered confusion on his face and I question what the hell I ever saw in him.

"Finn we have nothing to say to one another, our prior affiliation is the only reason I am going to give you this option. Leave right now return to Lima and I won't call the police. You are currently violating the restraining order that I have against you." I say all this as calmly as I can. Seeing the kicked puppy look on his face would have once made me do anything to remove it but now I find myself more annoyed than anything.

"But you !" I cut him off as I open the car door, " No Finn, Good day." I say exchanging a glance with Gemma as we both get in the car leaving Finn staring after us.

As we drive away I look down at my hands and notice that I am trembling a bit clenching my fists in my lap I suddenly wish that Jax was here.

"you ok baby girl" Gemma asks the concern colouring her tone causing a feeling of warmth to spread through my chest.

" I am alright. Jax and Noah aren't going to take this well" I say.

"That is pretty much an understatement" Gemma says as she drives the car back towards Charming.

After talking it over we decide to go back to mine first and unload the car before heading to the club house.

Jax p.o.v

After dealing with Club business and finding out that we have a babysitting mission protecting a friend of the club from the Chinese. I realise that my mother is going to be pissed at having most of her help for the festival otherwise engaged hopefully we can still manage to deal.

I am caught up running over everything and working on a car when Puck pulls me from my thoughts.

"Hey Jax have you seen anything weird since you have been back in town anywhere around Rachel?" looking up at him from where I am under the hood is enough to make me slide out and stand up.

" I thought I saw a car following us as we left here yesterday but I could be wrong, why?" I ask as I motion for him to follow me to the picnic tables so I can have a smoke.

" My girl Satan,She spoke to Finns mum and told me that she is concerned since the doofus ain't answering his phone. How sure are we that they left and didn't just hide out somewhere" Puck says as he runs a hand through his Mohawk.

Just as I am about to reply my mothers car drives into the lot and as her and Rachel hop out I can immediately tell something has Rachel bothered seeing Puck stiffen beside me I know he has picked up on it too.

As Puck strides away from the picnic table straight up to Rachel and they start murmuring to each other I can see Puck getting angrier the more Rachel says.

My mother moves over to me and explains what happened and suddenly I am right there with Puck pissed off beyond reason and looking for blood.

Not only was that stupid fucker still around but he dared to touch Rachel, oh it is so time for hell to break loose.

As Puck looks about ready to march off and find the Finn guy on his own I quickly move and order him back to work.

Putting my arms around Rachel and feeling her arms slip around my waist I kiss behind her ear and whisper that it will be ok.

Knowing that the three are still around and mostly managing to avoid our radar I yell out for half sac and have him take Rachel back to her house and stay with her while she bakes so she isn't alone.

Meanwhile I start making plans and head to where I can see Clay getting the low down on the situation from my mother.

Re-shuffling everyone so that my mother and Rachel will be protected tomorrow has now become a priority.

Knowing that we can handle it is the only reason I'm not with Rachel right now, but if those fuckers think I am going to let them hurt Rachel without any reprisals they have got another thing coming.

Rachels p.o.v

Well they actually took that better than I thought, Even if once again I have a body guard.

As I settle into the familiar pattern of baking I keep up a steady stream of conversation with Kip( I can't bring myself to call him half sac) and learn more about his time in the marines.

As tray after Tray of cookies begins to fill the kitchen I allow the simple joy to wash all my worry away.

Putting the ingredients for dinner on the bench I start prepping my ingredients and start making one of Noahs favourites knowing that I will be feeding extra people I make sure that I have enough to go the distance.

Hearing the rumble of approaching bikes I feel a smile break across my face as Jax and Noah enter the house as they relieve Kip I give him a small container of cookies and he leaves with a giant grin on his face.

Seeing how tense both guys are is enough for me to know that they still haven't found the trouble makers from Lima.

The conversation around the dinner table is kept light and I finally see the boys both relax as the good food and beer manage to calm them down.

Once dinner is over Puck goes to shower and then says he is gonna crash for the night, saying goodnight I look at all the stacks of boxed cookies and mentally tally up how many I have made satisfied that its enough I finish cleaning and then I feel Jax press up against me from behind as he wraps his arms around me.

I smile and press my rear against him revelling in the sound of his groan, giggling a little I hear him growl just before I am picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

Laughing full out now we head for my room and proceed to spend an enjoyable evening getting lost in each other.

Quinns p.o.v

I always knew Rachel was nothing more than a conniving whore, she has always gone out of her way to ensure that she is the centre of attention.

Instead of her life being ruined. She is shacking up with a blonde Adonis. I did not set her parents up to die and allow that bitch Shelby to adopt my spawn just so little miss Rachel Berry could go off an have a perfect life with a new family.

Getting rid of this abomination is nothing more than my god given duty,her very existence flies in the face of morally upright people such as myself and my family.

After getting our plans finalised with the doctor kurt and I have split he is on Finn watch since the giant ignoramus is determined to get rachel to fix the misunderstanding that led to Kurt and I getting fired.

Having a gullible boyfriend was always in my plans and for a little while I thought that Sam would be the perfect choice. A good christian boy but he had to go and get pissed just because I kissed Finn. He is another that has betrayed the faith by dating Mercedes. Uncle is right there is only the one way and one true race.

Once I eliminate Rachel, Finn and I can go back to Lima and have my happy ending.

As I watch from the street I can't help but grin at the sheer brilliance of the plan we have come up with and if anything goes pear shaped well I have three more than gullible fools to pin it all on while I get away free and clear.

Until Tomorrow Ru paul, Enjoy tonight its going to be your Last.

Rachels p.o.v

The Taste of Charming Festival was shaping up to be a lot of fun for me although I can tell Gemma is on a bit of a short fuse.

Not that I blame her she is still waiting for Clay to let the SONS go so that they can do the jobs Gemma had assigned them especially at the Elvis booth that already has children arriving.

As between us and the help of Gemmas friend Luanne( who I simply love she is a delightful woman with a lovely caustic wit) and listening to Gemma and her trade barbs is hilarious really.

We have managed to set up the Chilli and I have arranged all the cookies,which are already garnering much positive attention.

Meeting the people is nice as well, although the man staring at me from the local police officers booth is disconcerting. As I am chatting with Luanne I see a woman come up to Gemma and after a brief conversation and the mention of someone named Kyle and him being able to attend without any trouble.

Gemmas reminds that she has promised to try but makes no guarantees,as the woman smiles a little sadly before she turns and walks away.

Just as Gemma is gathering her phone ready to flay Clay,Jax arrives and Gemma fills him in on what has gone down so far.

Seeing the man that I am beginning to have feelings for straighten up and become tense as hell with a scowl on his face is enough to make me see there are undercurrents to this situation with this Kyle person.

Sensing that Jax is seconds from losing his cool I move around the bench and slip my arms around him, feeling a little of the tension flow away I smile up at him and grin a little as he kisses me in full view of everyone.

To be fully accepted like that in public no less has me grinning from ear to ear.

As Jax gets told by Gemma to go and make sure Opie doesn't kill this kyle person as Clay says its ok for him to be here for the day to see his kid play in the band.

I can tell Jax is not happy with this and as he stalks away anger practically rolling off him, I turn to Gemma for the reason as she explains that Kyle is the reason why Opie did time. I find myself sharing Jaxs anger.

I am somewhat startled from my thoughts when.

" Are those Jelly bean cookies?" a older gentleman asks from in front of me.

"why yes ! They are some of my favourites" I say as I grin at him.

"Hey Wayne, how are you?" Gemma asks from where she has stepped up besides me.

" Good Gem,doing Good" Wayne says as he runs his eyes over the different cookies.

"Rachel this Wayne Unser the local chief of Police,Wayne this is Rachel Berry." Gemma says as she is eyeing the man who is still staring from over at the police booth.

" well Chief Unser I believe that you need a bowl of Chilli and a Jelly bean cookie" I say as I hand him a bowl and a cookie.

" Hey Wayne whose the yuppie grilling at your booth. If he keeps staring over at us and Rachel. Jax or Clay are gonna get pissed" Gemma says as she glares over at the police booth.

"Thats ATF agent Joshua Kohn. He is meant to be investigating SAMCRO,but I have my doubts. He has asked some real pointed questions about Jax Gem" The Chief says as he is eating his bowl of chilli once Gemma has satisfied her curiosity she shoos Wayne off and continues to hand out cookies and Chilli. Our booth is doing well and its not till about an hour later that Bobby and Tig arrive. Gemma at this point is fit to be tied and practically frog marches Bobby to the Elvis booth.

Once she has returned I get to take my break and I head out to look around its not to long until I find Jax and Opie considering they are both glaring at a man I assume that must be kyle.

Doing my best to keep the peace I talk Jax and Donna opies wife into trying one of the games with me. Its a lot of fun seeing Jax lighten up and look so carefree even Opie has stopped scowling.

This continues with us walking around until I am due back to help at the booth again. Just as we are about to part ways the guys attention is caught by the Kyle guy and his girlfriend who are kissing passionately (and inappropriately) when his shirt rises and we see a glimpse of Tattoo, I am unsure what happened but as soon as Jax and Opie saw that they both looked ready to walk over and pound him into the ground even Donna looked pissed sensing I am missing something important here I resolve to ask Gemma or Jax about it later.

I kiss Jax bye and wave to Donna and opie before I head to the booth. As I get back into the swing of things I start to enjoy the ebb and flow of the festival.

When Tig & Bobby come and say they have to leave and Jax quickly follows them I can tell Gemma is pissed I do my best to get her mind of it and we end up having a fun time.

When I see Opie and that Kyle guy both leaving to the Club house I realise that there are undercurrents happening and I can tell Gemma is worried as well.

As we close down the booth and pack all the stuff into our cars before the music portion of the night happens I resolve not to overly worry about it.

The club is Jaxs life that is more than apparent and if I want any kind of future with him and if I don't want mine and Noahs friendship to be irreparably damaged then I need to accept that they are SAMCRO.

As I mingle with the crowd to listen to the band I find myself being boxed out and pushed further back from where I want to be. I only start to think something is wrong when I see cold green eyes and blonde hair and just as I was about to knock that psychotic bitch out and call out for Gemma I felt a hard blow to the back of head that had bursts of black welling behind my eyes before a wall of what seemed like white light came up to grab me and I remember falling forward before hitting my head again as the ground rose up to meet me.

Jax p.o.v

after the situation with kyle all I wanted was to wrap myself in Rachel and remind myself that I am not an entirely evil person, I am not ok with what we did but the way the club is now there really was no other option.

Sitting on the roof of the clubhouse drinking a bottle of Jack and waiting for my Mother and Rachel to come back from the festival. I was not in anyway prepared for a hysterical phone call from my mother telling me that she can't find Rachel.

FUCK ! Mother Fucker! ….. " Mom calm down...when did you last see her... ok, well is her car still there...shit ..ok I'm gonna go talk to Clay, you talk to Wayne see if he can help, bye"

Bolting down the ladder and into the clubhouse where everyone is sitting drinking trying to erase that shit from earlier I see Puck and Clay as I move to tell them what's going on Tig arrives back from dropping Kyle at ST Thomas.

Puck is pissed and it takes Half sac and Juice to stop him from heading out the door and even then they are struggling with him.

"Hey, pull yourself to fucking gether man, we will sort this shit but you going off half cocked does no one especially Rachel any favours" I am in his face my own rage barely contained at this point. Part of it is I am pissed at myself we knew they were still around but got caught up with the Kyle situation and the shit with the Chinese.

"We will find these Fuckers and if they have harmed even one hair on her head we end them its that fucking simple ok" I say to him as Clay starts organising everyone Puck and I bro hug it out and we do our best to come up with a plan of action.


	17. Psychos,morons &  badass berry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the threat from Quinn or is it really?

Psychos,Morons & Bad Ass Berry

No infringement intended: all recognizable characters owned by others.

Rachels p.o.v

Regaining consciousness is never fun especially after consecutive blows to the head. Attempting to do so and not alert anyone to the fact that you are coming too is even harder.

Judging by the fact that I am struggling not to have the contents of my stomach vacate my throat and spots of colour are still exploding behind my eyes. I gather that I at the very least have a concussion. Attempting to assesses my surroundings. I try to move my arms and realise that they are tied above my head and the surface I am lying on is clearly metal.

"why the hell did you hit her twice, I mean she was already going down from the chloroform. Hitting her head especially with a fucking bat was just over kill Quinn." well that's Kurt speaking obviously to Quinn so now I now some of what happened.

"Look what does it matter alright I just reacted the Bitch was seconds away from shouting and if we didn't fully incapacitate her she probably would have shrieked like a banshee" ah the dulcet tones of the ice bitch. The second I get out of here I am going to finally show this stupid untalented nasal tramp exactly what I am capable of. Thank god they never found out about my background in Martial arts.

"whatever, hopefully you didn't put her into a coma we need her signature on the paperwork or else all of this will have been for nothing. I did not jeopardise my future success,just so you could kill the only one capable of clearing our names just because you were careless" I can hear Kurt moving around his huffy tones and semi shrieky voice enough in my state to wish I could put my hands over my ears.

"what ever Hummel why don't you just go and check in with Finn, before the giant moron derails all of our plans by stumbling onto our little kidnapped guest here" Quinns voice sneers out and I can tell she is moving further into the room. Doing my best to not show I am awake I barely stop myself from reacting as I feel Quinn grab a fistful of my hair and pull.

"Jesus, Quinn I'm going, but try not to let your crazy spill everywhere" Kurt says as he scoffs and exits the room.

As soon as he is gone I hear some rustling and the urge to open my eyes is almost overwhelming. But it is much better for now to keep playing possum until the odds are a bit more in my favour.

In the quiet of the room I hear a dial tone and realise that Quinn is calling someone.

" Hello Tara, we finally have the bitch... uh huh... yeah once Kurt gets what he wants I will drive Berry out to the place you said to and then take care of the problem...No Kurt has no clue and neither does Finn and they won't if I have my way...yes she is secured...and your sure those fucking bikers won't be a problem... hmm it doesn't pay to underestimate them. Puck could be a problem but they don't even have a starting point they have no clue that we are still around even...alright well make sure, yes ok …...it will be fine... once its done I am sure that everything will go back to normal... Yes alright,bye" well that was an enlightening conversation. I can't believe the sheer stupidity of these supposedly smart women.

Not only am I going to enjoy fucking Quinn up (and I at least have an idea of when I can do so now) but I am going to ruin that doctor bitch and I shall enjoy every moment of it.

Its time to make these stupid Lima Losers understand that they are dealing with a new Rachel Berry and that the construct of the past is no more. There is no better way to overcome trauma then to have someone try to kill you after all.

Until its time for me to make a move though I need to bide my time and not give the game away before Quinn moves me to this new location wherever that is.

Now to just try and do all this with a concussion and recovering from being chemically drugged.

Jax p.o.v

Knowing that the stupid giant moron is still around is our starting point and when I find them it isn't going to be pretty. At this point it will be a race to see who can fuck them up the most between Happy,Puck and myself.

I haven't known Puck for very long but the rage that burns in his eyes is an old friend. Seeing the kid sit so still I realise that it won't be long before he explodes and I hope it doesn't take to long to work out where Rachel is.

As I watch he pulls out his phone and starts calling someone; as I listen in I again think that this kid will go far in the MC.

"Hey Satan...They got berry...no San I don't know any more I need details,get a hold of one of them so I can track the numbers you gave me...yeah alright,thanks...call me back" hearing the anger in his tone.

"Juice Man, can you track these three numbers?" Puck asks as he hands a folded piece of paper over to juice, who immediately heads for his laptop.

"I'll give it a shot but if they ain't on or in use man" Juice explains with a shrug as he is fiddling away.

"Thanks man" Puck says quietly as he slowly slouches on one of the chairs fiddling with his phone as he glares at it.

The ring tone of cold hearted bitch makes me look at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Talk to me Satan...WHATTHE FUCK! ,how can anyone be that stupid...oh that little bitch...did he say anything else?...ah huh...thanks San,bye" looking at Puck I see him clench his fists as he closes his eyes for a minute the anticipation of any news almost has me walking over and shaking it out of him.

"That was my girl Santana she says that she got a hold of Finn cause he is a moron. He thinks they are just asking Berry to sign some paperwork that basically states the embezzlement was all a mistake. So that Kurt and Quinn can move forward with there careers. He managed to say they are still in Charming but the guy got cut off before he could give the address. He did say it was a house but that Rachel was not there. So she is obviously being kept elsewhere most likely with Quinn. Are there places around that are isolated ? Cause I think we are dealing with different agendas here."

Puck then goes on to explain his thought process about Quinn and how Finn is just clueless. Kurt is not really a priority as according to Puck dudes a little bitch who bails at the first sign of trouble.

The question I have is who in Charming is helping them, cause this all to a well thought out for people who don't know our town or how we work.

As we are running over different courses of action and places that they may be, we all turn and stare at the door as it is forcefully thrown open and I blame it on the shock of what we are seeing as the reason it takes so long to react but suddenly Puck is charging at the people in the doorway and from a technical point its a brilliant tackle the two people in the doorway get taken down by that one shot and then Puck is throwing punches and demanding to know where Rachel is. It takes Happy,Opie and myself to drag him off that Finn Guy and the little dude Kurt. Both of them groaning on the floor in pain gives me a vicious feeling of satisfaction.

"Where is she, tell me right fucking now or I swear on all that I hold dear I will beat it out of you" puck is yelling as he struggles against the guys.

"I don't know where she is ! I confronted Kurt when he smacked the phone out of my hand when Santana called. They said they just needed to talk to Rachel. I never would have done anything to hurt Rachel any more than I already did I just wanted to apologise. I never thought they would go this far." Finn says as he tries to sit up while trying to stop his nose bleeding.

"Fucking Hummel, where is the bitch I know she is behind all this did you really think that she was just going to let Rachel go!.

Your smarter than that.

Tell me where the fuck Berry is and I might let you fucking live!" Puck is raging I can see that the guys are struggling to keep him under control.

Walking over I get in his face "hey you losing your shit does not help us find Rachel, pull yourself to -fucking -gether or I will have you knocked the fuck out are we clear" I say as I try my best to make him calm down seeing him slump against the guys and the look on his face as he looks up at me is enough to get me to let the guys let him go.

Turning to the little dude Kurt I have Tig grab him and put him in a chair before I sit in one directly in front of him.

" We haven't officially met, I'm Jax and Rachel is my girl. So you and your merry band of misfits taking her and keeping her some place especially in My town! doesn't work for me. Now generally speaking I'm a nice guy but you have exactly one minute to tell me what you know before I take my KABAR and show you exactly how I'm feeling about this situation" I say looking him directly in his eye that is already starting to swell shut.

As he pales even more as he absorbs my words it takes about 30 seconds before he is spilling everything he knows including where they last were as he swears that is all he knows I turn to the other guy Finn. As I tap my blade against my knee and ask him what he knows.

As he tells us that he knows nothing I essentially put him from my mind and have a chat with Clay and we decide to detain them for now and sort out what to do with them later.

Finding out that Tara is involved is enough to make me absolutely murderous. That Fucking bitch!

For this to be some twisted fucking plot to get me,makes me sick to my stomach.

I am so busy internally ranting at myself that I don't realise Puck is in front of me until he is speaking.

"Hey so we both seem to have a thing for crazy bitches, I'm with you man. Its not yours or my fault these Bitches made the choice to be bug nuts and fixate on Berry as the cause for all the shit that happens that;s on them not us. Lets get our girl back deal with them and then forget that they ever fucking existed" he says as he leans against the wall beside me.

After thinking it over for a minute I agree with him and we both grin as everyone in the room starts to get organised.

As the weapons start getting strapped on, I take a moment to hope Rachel is doing ok.

Rachels p.o.v

lying on the bench that I am on with my arms pulled above my head doesn't really give me a hell of a lot to work with after waiting for Quinn to leave the room I do my best to feel what it is I am tied to I realise its a tap or something cracking my eyes open and surveying the room I am in I can't help the shudder of revulsion that runs through me.

Either I am in a fucking morgue or somebody has been shopping at serial killers are us for their decor.

Ok Rachel do not freak the fuck out, calm yourself and focus.

Twisting my hands in the rope that I am bound with I do my best to get even a bit of wiggle room keeping an ear out for Quinn or anyone else.

Hearing the rapid approach of heels I make my body go limp and pretend to be unconscious again.

I am hard pressed not to grin though when I hear Quinn barking into the phone as she storms into the room.

"They aren't fucking there something has obviously gone wrong...yes I'm sure...Finns a moron...I am going to move her now I want this bitch gone I'll meet you there...yes I am sure she is still out ...I am looking right at her...fine see you soon" Quinn is agitated and dangerous as I make my plan I know I have to act like I am still out until we get wherever she is taking me and then its time for both of these stupid fucking bitches to realise that Rachel Berry is not someone with whom to Fuck! I wish I had my knife but I suppose taking them both out on my own will have to do. As long as I play it smart and remember not to underestimate the Bat shit crazy women.

Feeling Quinn approach and listening to her struggle to lift my body as I do my best to be a dead weight has me grinning.

As we navigate our way out of what I am pretty sure is the hospital Morgue at St Thomas. I do have to give them points for there hideout location, even if I find it creepy as hell that I was laying on a slab that dead people have been on. I see a very very long hot shower in my future.

As Quinn drops my body none to gently into the boot of an older model car that I am assuming is the doctors. I remove the rope from my hands and run my fingers over my head checking to see if the bumps on my head are bleeding at all and I take a moment to asses my physical state. So I can be prepared as soon as the boot latch is released. Speaking off I look to see if this car has an internal release doing my best not to make any noise to announce my return to a concious state.

Unfortunately I can't find an internal release, knowing that it was a long shot I don't let it bother me too much. I can feel the terrain we are on is no longer a bitumen road and I wonder where these crazy idiots are taking me.

As I feel the car pull to a stop I can tell we are parked on a slight incline which is all the better for me as it means I should have a downward run of it as I take the twits out.

Hearing voices besides the car I can't make out what they are saying except that they are both female and one sounds pissed and the other worried, I guess the doctor is having second thoughts. I muse to myself laughing internally as I picture what will happen if Jax or Noah get a hold of them.

Hearing the latch release and the slight thunk as the trunk begins to open I quickly throw both my hands and all of my body weight against the inside of the trunk, pushing upwards as fast as I can I hear someone groan and swear, grinning as I realise that I have managed to hit one of the stupid bitches, I get ready to give an Tony worthy performance of a hysterical kidnap victim and get these morons unbalanced and stressed out.

"what the hell I though you said she was still unconscious" the doctor says groaning on the floor holding her nose that is bleeding all down her chin and shirt.

Meanwhile Quinn is standing still her mouth open and a stunned look on her face as the doctor speaks she seems to snap out of it and that crazy look flairs up in her eyes and she starts towards me.

Waiting for her to get closer I keep my limbs loose and concentrate on not letting the nausea I still feel overwhelm me. As Quinn swings with her left hand to try and slap me I assume I grab her hand just before it reaches my face applying pressure and making her fall to her knees feeling just the tiniest bit malicious I slam my knee into her nose before I throw her away from me to lie down in the dirt next to her little partner in crime.

"Well miscreants I must say that was a pitiful fight and you both are truly excellent examples of what not to do when attempting to kidnap and murder someone. Kindly pass me your phone doctor Knowles,I believe it is time we end this don't you?"

I say while leaning slightly against the rear of the car,trying my best not to show that I'm not quite as steady on my feet as I'd like to be.

As Tara scrambles in her pocket to get the phone I see Quinn reaching behind her to the small of her back knowing that if I don't act quickly I will probably be dead.

I dart forward and swing my fist putting as much force behind the blow as I can. I end up hitting her across the cheekbone just grazing her temple and she crumbles to the ground the force enough to knock her out.

Reaching down and removing the gun from the waistband of her jeans I keep an eye on the doctor as I open the chamber and see if its loaded once I have the gun in my hand Tara cringes against the ground almost making me scoff.

As I snatch the phone from her I flip it open and find Jax number in the contacts list and hit dial, hoping he will answer and not be to far away because I don't think it will be long till I am out for the count.

Jax p.o.v

Hearing my pre pay ring as we are pulling into the parking lot of the hospital near the morgue entrance I almost ignore it and then I see that it is Tara calling.

A feeling of absolute fury ratchets through me and I answer the phone ready to lose my shit at the woman who has my girl when I hear Rachels voice on the line.

Shouting out to everyone I quickly put the phone on speaker.

"Rachel Baby are you alright?,where are you ?"

"Jax, I will be fine but I am in need of assistance. The good doctor is going to tell you where we are, aren't you Tara?"

"you broke my fucking nose,Bitch" I hear Tara whining.

"be thankful that is all I broke ,now if you do not tell them where we are I shall endeavour to gain the information from you. It will not be pleasant. I am not in a good mood and my patience has been exceeded. DO NOT FUCKING TEST ME!"

hearing Rachel on the phone Puck looks proud as hell but also extremely worried, I throw him a glance and mouth what up at him. He leans close and says that Rachels words are a bit slurred and she isn't the kind to really swear unless she is worried.

Hearing this I decide to get involved and hopefully speed this process up I want Rachel back with me where I can make sure she is really ok.

" Tara I am going to say this once if you do not tell me where the fuck you are at when I find you I will let happy and tig be in charge of any punishment you face" saying this causes grins to form on Happy and Tigs faces and Tara to start breathing faster on the other end of the phone.

"The...tthe Cabin,we're at the cabin" she finally manages to stutter out her voice scared and small.

I feel absolutely no sympathy for the bitch.

"We are on our way" I say as we all head for the cabin,Hanging up the phone only so I can go faster on the bike.

Rachels p.o.v

At this point my ears are ringing and I know my words are starting to slur a bit but I just have to fool her for a bit longer.

"Pick her up and put her in the trunk" I say motioning with the gun at Quinn, Tara glares at me but she gets up and does her best to put Quinn in the trunk after watching her struggle before finally getting her in I can't help the small grin that comes across my face as I tell her to get in as well.

Listening to her bitch and moan at me is enough to make my throbbing head even worse after she finally gets in I slam the lid down and manage to heave myself on top before my vision blurs and everything takes on a hazy soupy feeling.

I have no idea of time passing at this point.

Hearing the roar of motorcycles and running feet my last sight before I let the blackness sweep me away is the sight of Noah and Jax .


	18. Steam,Lawyers & plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel rejoins the land of the living and someone gets a cookie ban

No infringement intended

swearing and sex scenes ahead.

Thanks to everyone who has left kudos for this story.

I would love it if people would drop me a review so i can know if i should keep writing other stories after this one.

thanks all.

Puck p.o.v

seeing Rachel pass out and look all small and vulnerable lying on the rear of the car is almost enough to send me into a tail spin.

Jax and I pretty much reach her just in time to see her eyes slide shut and her body go limp. Looking around trying to find out if those bitches injured berry further or where they are exactly.

That gets solved pretty fucking quickly when someone starts banging on the trunk. Jax and I both look at each other the voice from inside is pretty muffled.

I don't recognise it though, as Jax scoops Berry against him the look on his face tells me he has finally clued on to being totally in love with Rachel Berry.

Calling Opie over he quite reluctantly hands Rachel over so she can be transported in the Van that half sac has just pulled up in before he pulls away though the moonlight flashes off something in Rachels hand and I reach forward to see what it is.

Seeing the small hand gun and pulling it from Rachels hand is enough to have Jax clenching his teeth and for him to be almost vibrating in anger.

Opie shakes his head as he walks away with Rachel looking like a child in the big mans arms. Seeing Chibs helping him lay her down gently before he and half sac leave to head back to the club house.

Jax and I step back from the trunk and find the keys still in the lock as we get ready to open it happy steps forward as does Tig and Clay guns at the ready just in case they fucking try anything. I almost want them to so it can be over, but then again they need to fucking pay hard core and death is way to quick.

As the trunk pops open I am hard pressed to not sneer at the sight of my ex baby momma sprawled out knocked out cold and the doctor with blood all over her face and cringing back away from the guns pointed at her.

Knowing that if these two had their way Rachel would be dead by now doesn't exactly invoke any sympathy from me and I reach in and have to restrain myself from breaking my rules about not harming women as I haul the doctor out until she is standing in front of Jax who looks as though he is internally debating on whether to lay the bitch out as well.

"I woulda thought a woman such as yourself would be smart enough not to fuck around with us" Clay says as he eyes the doctor like she is dirt.

"Bad form doc. sloppy and stupid" watching the woman try to look anything but pathetic is almost enough to make me laugh.

"put her back in the trunk with the other bitch I'm sure they'll enjoy the ride. Take em back to the club house" Clay says as he looks at me before he puts a hand on Jax shoulder squeezing briefly before he turns and heads for his bike. Tig, Opie and Happy move back as I toss the doctor none to gently on top of Quinn hearing the oof and moan of pain before I slam the trunk shut is music to my ears and I know I have a malicious smirk on my face as I turn towards the guys.

Jax is staring at the closed trunk with enough venom to make me glad I ain't his enemy.

Hearing Jax start to issue orders I listen in and almost grin.

"Puck you drive the cage back. If you happen to find a few pot holes on the way..." he says as he looks at me.

"No worries" I say giving in to the urge to grin.

"Everyone else lets keep a tight formation around the car we wouldn't want any unexpected visitors along the way" Jax says as everyone moves to their bikes.

I slide behind the wheel of the car and put the keys in starting the vehicle up as I turn the lights on and proceed to find every bump on the way down that I can laughing a little viciously at the shouting and groaning I can hear.

Jax p.o.v

Pulling my bike to stop and rushing towards the cutlass that's parked out front of the cabin, I can feel the tightness begin to ease that had been building since I first learned Rachel had been taken. Only to have that feeling almost choke me as I see Rachels eyes close and her whole body fall limp.

For a moment I come close to panicking before I see that she is still breathing. Managing to gather my composure just before I am startled out of my thoughts by the banging and shouting coming from the trunk. Exchanging a look with Puck before I step forward and pick Rachel up. This tiny woman has had me spinning since I first bumped into her the thought that they could have permanently taken her from me and that they even dared to lay a hand on her is enough to have me practically contemplating introducing my hand to the bitch doctors face. Handing Rachel over to Opie was harder than I expected, seeing Puck reach forward and pull the hand gun from Rachels grasp has me clenching my Jaw doing my best to not lash out. Seeing my brothers step up as we open the trunk with weapons drawn. I push any thoughts of retribution and worry aside so we can deal with what we find in the trunk. Once I can see inside the feeling of pride and i'll admit it a healthy dose of awe at seeing how these two fared against my girl. As Tara cringes away from all the guns its almost enough to make me smirk at the stupid bitch but the longer I look at her once Puck hauls her out of the trunk. The more feelings of violence well up in me.

After Clay says his piece and squeezes my shoulder I almost decide to just end this here but its to quick and Rachel deserves the chance to fuck them up.

Issuing the orders to everyone and telling Puck to make the trip unpleasant almost has me grinning at the malicious smirk on his face as we form up around the car I can see him thumping into every single pot hole he can find and after the stress and tension of the last few hours I find myself laughing as we ride back into town.

I've got my girl and this time I plan on keeping her safe.

Gemma p.o.v

Watching the van come into the lot I watch half sac get out and rush around to the sliding door opening it and inside I see Chibs and oh thank god they found her.

Walking quickly towards the van I help chibs pick Rachel up.

"Christ she's a small lass" Chibs says as he settles Rachel in his arms.

As I open the doors to the clubhouse and clear the way past the people in the room all of whom are trying to catch a glimpse as we move down to Jacksons dorm room.

Laying her on the bed gently the Scots man starts to check Rachel over to see how injured she is.

"How did Jax handle everything?" I ask as he is checking the marks on her wrists.

"Jackie boy was verra reluctant to let the lass outta his sight won't be long till he is in here." Chibs says as he grabs a cloth and runs it over her head checking the bumps.

"Ya know he's in love with her don't ya Gem?" He says glancing at me sideways.

" I know" I say grinning at him enjoying the look of shock on his face.

"Your alright with that ? The lass ain't been around long and yet seems to have the seal of approval . How'd she manage that?" Chibs teases softly as he examines Rachels pupils frowning a little.

"She is a dynamite package that makes you boys behave and doesn't take any shit what's not to like"

I say folding my arms and leaning against the wall.

"you hate most girls who mess with Jackie. So what makes her different and don't say you don't treat her different" Chibs says as he waves a finger at me.

"The first day I saw her, she was interesting and she hasn't flinched at anything that has happened or anything she has seen. Some girls can handle this life. Understand it and the men in it. Plus from one strong bitch to another I see some of myself in her and I think she is good for Jax, she won't try and force him away from the club" I say to him. As he looks at me he looks thoughtful before he nods almost absently still checking over the pint sized girl on the bed.

"Aye I believe your right" Chibs says just as we hear the bikes all roar into the yard.

Jax p.o.v

Pulling into the club house compound my first thought is to find Rachel and check on her but I make sure that the cargo from the trunk is unloaded and out of sight first.

Happy has a look on his face that usually bodes ill for anyone on the receiving end as he watches Puck march Tara inside, while Opie slings the blonde girl over his shoulder before he follows after them.

Once they are locked up in the basement with the other two, I finally give into the urge to check on Rachel and head to my room where I am pretty sure she would have been taken.

Entering the room I see my mother leaning against the wall and Chibs is tending to Rachel who still hasn't woken up.

" Hey baby" Ma says as she walks over and hugs me. I hug her back but I don't stop looking at Rachel.

Seeing her lying so still is strangely odd and wrong I want her to wake up so I can make sure she is ok. The longer she is out the more I feel the urge growing to head down to the basement and deliver a bit of retribution.

"How is she Chibs" I ask as I step back from my mother before heading towards the bed the urge to touch her and reassure myself is causing my fingers to almost twitch.

" She's had some pretty heavy blows to the head Jackie from what the pale fella said they also drugged her. I am a little concerned but I can't do much until she wakes up. I would really like her to go to a hospital and be checked over by a doctor. She'll have a concussion but I can't tell if she has any bleeding in the brain." Chibs says as he runs a cloth over his hands looking between the bed and I.

Nodding at him I say that i'll stay in here for a while and my mum and Chibs both leave the room. Sitting on the bed I brush some hair away from Rachels face and kiss her on the forehead all of a sudden it hits me that she really is here. Closing my eyes and laying down next to her, I pull her close and hold her for a minute just letting the vanilla and spice scent that I associate with Rachel wash over me and settle something in me that I didn't realise wasn't feeling right.

They need to pay for what they did. That Finn guy is just a dumb ass but the rest i'm gonna be hard pressed not to kill them.

Hearing a knock on the door I call out to come in and I see that its Puck.

"Hey man sorry for intruding I just..." Puck says before his voice trails off I can see how tense and worried he is.

"Its all good man I know what she means to you come in" I say as I sit up slightly.

As puck walks closer to the bed I can see him assessing her injuries and watch as his shoulders slump a little.

" Ya know when everybody else was getting on with their lives when I got sent to Juvie, Rach was the only person from school who contacted me. She helped me keep up to date on my school work. Helped deal with all my anger and forgave me for every shitty thing I ever did to her. I always seem to fail her when she needs me the most it seems. When she was dating Finn I watched him tear her down and couldn't save her then, the fact that she has been hurt again pisses me the fuck off and I feel like its my fault. If I never got Quinn pregnant maybe she wouldn't be fixated on ruining Rachels life" Puck says as he stares at the wall and then at Rachel almost as though he is afraid she will disappear.

"That's bull shit man and if she was awake right now pretty sure she'd be tearing you a new one " I say as I give him a small smile when he grimaces.

"I might not have known her long but she cares for you and all this other shit, well you and her are family now so we''ll deal with it together. No one messes with SAMCRO" I say as I hold my fist up for a bump.

As he knocks his fist against mine a low groan makes both us look down into a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

Seeing those eyes looking up at me I flash a look at Puck before I ask him to grab Chibs real quick. Seeing the relief on his face just before he hurries from the room I make a mental note to talk to him later.

As I am waiting for them to come back I am stroking Rachels arm and holding her hand.

She still hasn't managed much beyond opening her eyes and I can tell that the light is bothering her as Chibs and Puck enter the room Chibs has a small smile on his face as he moves to the bed I move back to give him room and Rachels hand tightens against mine.

"Glad to see ya back with us Lass, do you remember what happened?" Chibs asks as he sits next to the bed on the chair.

" I.. remember" Rachels voice is small and you can tell that her speech is a little slurred , the fact that she is only speaking minimally seems to alarm puck and I can tell he is barely keeping it together.

"Hmm well you had some good bumps to the head so its pretty certain you have a concussion. Do you have a head ache or any symptoms that are really worrying ya" Chibs asks.

"I am very tired and my mouth feels cottony" Rachel manages to get out before squinting her eyes against the lights.

"hmm that should fade, we'll wake you up every two hours and get some fluids into you. There are no signs of blown pupils or bleeding from the ears or nose. So at this stage that should be all that's needed 24 hr observation. I don't want you alone even in the bathroom as embarrassing as it may be tis better to be cautions than careless" Chibs says grinning at the blush that sweeps over her face as he says that.

"Noah?" Rachels says her eyes moving past Chibs to find Puck where he is leaning against the wall.

"i'm here berry babe your gonna do as your told. I don't want any arguments for once ok. We can talk later once your a bit more coherent yeah" puck says as Rachel barely manages a nod before she is slipping into sleep again.

"She'll be fine Jackie boy,Puck she's a tough lass. We'll wake her every two hours yeah" Chibs says as we both nod at him.

"hey Clay called church" my ma says as she opens the door. We all nod at her and I kiss Rachel on the cheek before putting the blanket over her and following Chibs out of the room Puck staying on the seat in case Rachel needs anything .

Seeing my mother looking in the room I kiss her on the cheek and give her a small smile before heading into the chapel.

As clay brings the gavel down everyone is a weird mix of elated and tense as all fuck.

"So we got Rachel back but now I have got a basement full of dumb asses, psychos and malicious bitches . Any ideas for dealing with them" Clay asks as he looks around the room.

" I think Puck would like a few rounds in the ring with that Finn dude. His only crime seems in being stupid as fuck and its not really worth killing him over. Plus once he clued on he did bring the little dude here so that gets him a bit off a pass" I say as I think through various ideas.

" I agree with that we'll explain it to him that his options are a fight with Puck and a quick exit from Charming or else we call the cops for him violating the restraining order. Everyone agree?" Clays says as everyone gives a yea.

"what about the good doctor?" Clay says as he looks at me

thinking about Tara has me clenching my fists and a scowl on my face.

"That bitch knowingly participated but I don't think we should decide her and the blonde bitches fate until Rachel can have her say" I manage to say it even though every instinct I have tells me to just put a bullet in the bitches brain and have it over and done with.

" fair enough" Clay says as everyone else nods their head.

"what about the little pale guy" Juice pipes in from further down the table.

"well we know he embezzled from Rachels company but we need to know more about how he was involved did he know they were going to kill Rachel ? We have him for kidnapping either way maybe get Unser involved or even deputy do right Hale. As much as I hate the fuck he is all gung ho about law and order shit. I mean yeah we can kill him but it ain't really something we want to blow back on us and I know Rachel wouldn't want that" I say as I grab a smoke out and light it up.

"we'll call Unser and doesn't Rachel have Lawyers who were wanting to get a hold of these guys?Juice go grab Puck for a minute" Clay says as he leans back in his chair.

As juice gets up and goes and grabs Puck.

As puck enters I can see him look around curiously.

"Puck we reckon that Finn guy can go a few rounds with you and leave charming or get done for the restraining order violation if you think that's fair" Clay explains watching as a malicious smirk crosses Pucks face and his fists clench I can tell the idea suits him, as he nods at Clay.

"The others well Rachel should have some say in the females but the little dude Kurt. We aren't real sure whether to involve the local Cops or maybe Rachels Lawyers. Wanted to get your thoughts?"

Clay says watching the kid think everything through I once again think he'll do well once he gets his top rocker.

" Rachels Main Lawyer is a tough mother fucker named Chase Collins. He was one of the top criminal defense attorneys before he went to work for the Berry company. I can call him fill him in and work something out he knows me and he was old friends with Berrys dad Leroy. He's known Rachel since she was a baby he is actually her Godfather, so he is going to be fucking pissed" Puck says as he puts his hands in his pockets.

Clay and I exchange looks and I give him a nod.

"alright kid I am thinking you know how to spin the truth" Clay says a questioning tone in his voice as he quirks an eyebrow at Puck.

The kid smirks "oh yeah from way back" he says as everyone laughs before he leaves the room,

"that's all for now" Clay says as he brings the gavel down and we all get up to leave the room.

I head back to my room so I can check on Rachel.

Pucks p.o.v

After getting the go ahead to call Chase. I grab a beer before I do cause this conversation is going to suck.

Dialing the number that Berry put in my phone months ago.

"Is there a particular reason your calling at this hour Puck" well that's chase for you straight to the fucking point.

"hey man I got a bit of a situation with some old ghosts from Lima and Rachel can't make the decision at the moment" I say almost cringing as I say that part.

"explain now" chase says, shit i'm fucked.

"ah well ya know the embezzlers that pissed Rach off ? Well they got the bright idea to come here and tried to start some shit. Rachel got hurt" I am seriously not drunk enough to deal with this conversation.

"How hurt, details now Puckerman or I will fly down there" Chase says his voice and tone is enough for me to quickly explain what happened and how injured Rachel was. Let me tell you now hearing a guy who is 6 ft 6 and built like a fucking pro line backer swear and threaten to eviscerate people is not exactly my idea of fun thank christ he is mad at others instead of me.

"where exactly are you at present" Chase questions once he has finished his tirade. "At the MC club house" I say taking another sip of my beer to fortify myself

"Your at the SONS club house?" chase says the question clear in his voice.

"Ah yeah i'm prospecting for the club and Berry is seeing the V.P Jax" I say I was not expecting him to start laughing.

"Ah Chase, are ya mad?"

"What ? No Puck its just I know a few of the SONS from Nevada. Gunny is an old friend of mine I believe he is the president of that charter. I am arranging for the plane to bring me and my assistant to Charming. May we stay at yours and Rachels while I sort everything out. I assume that they are detained for now?" He says as I listen to papers rustling in the background.

"Yeah no worries, listen check with Clay if you can bring Rosen I think is the Lawyers name for that particular charter in and if so have him there when I get there in the morning. Do they know how much Rachel is actually worth?"

"some, not totally though you know Berry doesn't care about that shit anyway" I say as I finish my beer.

" yes true, well I shall see you in the Morning Puck, Rachel is going to put you on a cookie ban when she finds out you contacted me" he says with a chuckle as I say goodbye before I lean my head on the bar and breath deep. SHIT! Berry is gonna be pissed.

I fill Clay in and relay the request about the Rosen dude after he shoots a look at me I explain how Chase knows someone called Gunny from the Nevada Charter after he hears that he seems to relax a lot more.

Everyone is just sitting around drinking and relaxing after all the shit that happened I think we deserve it.

Jax p.o.v

when I get back to my room I see that Rachel is still asleep so I head on into the shower as the warm water is pouring over my head and shoulders. I can feel the tension finally beginning to ease from my body.

Feeling a small hand trail up my spine has me spinning around almost fast enough to do myself damage.

Seeing Rachel in front of me a look of amusement on her face has me reaching for her before I can consciously decide to. Pulling her into the water uncaring that she is still wearing clothes. Just holding her against me and relishing the fact that she is here and safe.

" I thought I lost you for a minute there darlin,try not scare me like that again" I say as I run my hands through her hair seeing the blood rinsing out sends a flair of rage resonating through me before I stomp on it.

" I am safe Jax but I believe showers work better without clothes" Rachel says as she smirks at me her hands resting on my chest.

Giving her an absolutely filthy grin, I set about stripping her clothes off tasting the skin that is slowly revealed to my gaze she is so fucking beautiful it stops my breath in my chest for a minute.

Tugging her chin up I gently kiss her lips before she opens for me and I slowly sweep my tongue against hers sinking into the kiss just enjoying the feel and taste of her.

Stepping back a little I kiss my way down her jaw slowly working my way down paying attention to the areas that make her moan nipping as I reach her stomach. Tracing her curves running my thumb over her hip bones before moving my hands back and tracing over the curve of her ass pulling her hips forward until her shoulders are against the stall and her body is arched towards me I lift her left leg over my shoulder running my hand over her thigh to the back of her knee. As soon as I hit that spot her hips buck towards me and a low moan trickles from her lips before she turns blazing ebony eyes my way catching my gaze I make sure to keep eye contact as I bury my tongue in the warm heat of her.

The sounds I pull from her have me going out of my fucking brain, the incoherent words slipping out of her mouth her hands pulling my hair. All has me spiralling into sensory overload

Laving her clit and slipping a finger inside the tight warmth has her leg tightening against me and a fine trembling has started to roll through her body.

"Jax please, please please I need to " hearing the breathy panting voice above me I flick my eyes up again and twist my hand just enough so that I am hitting the g spot in tandem with flicking my tongue over her clit.

I feel her walls fluttering just before she falls apart a loud moan and my name ringing over the sound of the shower. Pulling away slowly watching her face as she starts to come down I lower her leg from my shoulder and kiss her thigh before standing up and pulling her against me rubbing my erection against her.

looking down into the Ebony eyes of the woman that I know at this point I am in love with I kiss her with every hope that she can tell.

As Rachel kisses me back slowly and tenderly I startle a little as I feel her hand slip around me, causing me to moan low in my throat.

Knowing that after everything she has been through in the last few hours doing anything to strenuous is not a good idea . I really am trying my best to remember that, but as Rachel smirks up at me just as she twists her wrist almost bringing me to my knees I have just enough coherency left to slide one hand behind her head to stop her from smacking it against the wall before I give in and allow the minx to have her way.

Hearing the tear of foil is enough to bring me out of the haze of pleasure only to have me gaping down at Rachel who is slipping a condom on me. But in all fairness I get with the program pretty fucking quickly as she smirks up at me before looping her arms around my neck and wrapping her legs around my waist the groans from both of us as I slip into the pulsing warmth of her reveling in the tightness. Both of us were already on edge so this won't last long but as Rachel swivels her hips against me and I groan before attaching my lips to the pulse point on her neck nipping down before I give into the need roaring through me and change the angle just slightly until I have her keening in my arms her walls fluttering and nothing but the sound of the water and her cries ringing off the tiles.

As we come down from the high. I open my eyes seeing the soft glazed eyes of a well satisfied Rachel, I smirk at her before slipping out of her causing her to groan. The water is starting to cool and we quickly rinse off before turning the shower off and slipping out and getting towels for us both.

As I slip my boxers on Rachel wanders naked into the room I dig through my draws for a moment and hand her a SAMCRO shirt to sleep in. Once the blue shirt is on we settle on the bed and I pull her against me until her head is resting on my chest and our legs are tangled.

Knowing that she is back and safe I tighten my arms around her pressing a kiss to her hair we both slip into sleep content to just have her in my arms.

After having Chibs wake us up a few hours later and then my mother later again. It was still one of the best nights I have had as after the last time we were woken ,we lost ourselves in each other again before Rachel talked me through all that she remembered and I can't get over how brilliantly she has dealt with all this shit.

I explain what happened while she was gone and what we have so far decided with regards to the detainees.

Seeing her face when she hears that Puck is going to fight the Finn dude I can only describe the look as malicious glee.

Everything is going pretty well as i explain our thoughts on dealing with the females and then I start explaining about how we asked Puck to call her Lawyer and he contacted someone called Chase and that he would be here in a few hours.

Rachel stiffened and then got up from the bed threw on a pair of my boxers and stormed from the room heading for where Puck was sleeping. As I had gotten tangled in the sheet hurrying after her I only caught the tail end of Puck being mercilessly tickled and berated simultaneously by a very irate Rachel as Puck is starting to struggle to breathe I haul Rachel away trying my best not to laugh seeing Happy and Chibs out in the hallway looks of confusion on their faces.

I lose it and laugh loud and long its just way to fucking funny.

Putting Rachel down she looks at Puck and says" Cookie Ban Noah!, you know exactly how much Chase is over protective. You'll get no Cookies from me until I think you have learnt your lesson" she huffs before spinning around and blushing as she catches sight of Happy and Chibs.

" we still get cookies right?" Happy asks a hopeful tint to his raspy voice this just causes me to laugh even more.

"Of course you do" Rachel says patting Happy on the arm with a smile before she walks back to my room.

Turning in the doorway she looks at me with a look that has me stopping laughing and hurrying after her.

Chibs and happy laughing at me now, I give them the finger before slamming the door shut.

Fuck them they'd do exactly the same i think as i pick Rachel up and put her on the bed before going for another round of the Berry Buffet.

everything else can wait.


	19. Lock n load

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict resolution at its finest

Chapter 19

all recognisable characters owned by others.

swearing and death ahead

Lock N Load

Puck p.o.v

Watching Berry pace back and forth in the main room of the club house in only a Samcro shirt, Listening as she berates me for calling Chase.

Tig,Happy,Juice,Opie and Chibs are watching Rachels legs as the shirt moves against her bare legs. It's funny as hell Tig almost looks to be in physical pain and Happy has a hand stopping him from getting up and touching another mans old lady. Cause by now we all know that Berry belongs to Jax.

"Berry babe, you can be as pissed at me as ya want, but when it all comes down to it I made the right call with the full approval of the club so Chase can help us deal with this situation in a way that won't have any negative ramifications for SAMCRO" as Rachel has stopped pacing and is looking at me absorbing what I am saying.

" Now I get it you ain't happy but I'm not sure if you've even noticed babe but walking around in a shirt and a not much else is cruel and unusual punishment even for you" I say with a laugh as Rachel blushes bright red and dashes down the hallway to Jax dorm room.

The guys all Laugh and settle in to have a chat about club shit when Gemma walks in the clubhouse a bag of clothes in her hand. As she greets everyone before taking the same path Rachel had taken.

About 20 mins later Gemma comes back into the main room of the club house just as Jax and Clay walk in.

The smile on Gemmas face is apparently making the other fellas nervous as they are all looking at her sideways and Clay and Jax look alarmed.

Then I catch a glimpse of something from the corner of my eye and turn and see... well fuck me!

Rachel Berry dressed in skin tight leather pants,knee high black boots a black corset top with red and black lace long sleeves. Her hair wild and tousled around her shoulders hanging loosely down her back.

Rachel Just shakes her hair a little before stalking to stand next to Gemma. The flash of a coy smile on her face is seemingly a sign for every male in the room to shift a little uncomfortably in place. Jax looks about 5 seconds away from throwing Berry over his shoulder and returning to his room.

Happy is hitting Tig over the back of the head as he seems to be drooling.

Just as it looks like Jax is going to lose his control we hear a car pulling into the lot and not even 5 minutes later in walks Chase Collins standing at 6 ft 6 with a solid frame and a no nonsense countenance about him he instantly has the full attention of the room.

"Uncle chase!" Rachel says as she seemingly flies across the room to be wrapped up in the arms of the man who holds her tight before he leans her away checking her over for any damage.

"Its good to see you Star. Now we can catch up later for now lets deal with the four problems we currently have. Noah?"  
Chase says as he scans the room looking for me.

"Can you help Gabe unload the car at yours and Rachels and then come back here please" Chase says

"Apologies for interrupting is there a room we can use?, What time will Rosen be here?" I'm used to Chase but you can see the others are a bit taken a back by the rapid fire requests and questions.

Jax seems to get his shit together first as he stands up and introduces himself before pointing to the Chapel.

Watching Chase eye Jax has my face splitting into a grin in amusement as I move towards the door to take the assistant Gabe and the cage to the house.

When I hear " Oh Noah, did you end up on cookie ban" Hearing this i throw him a grimace over my shoulder along with the finger before everyones laughter follows me out the door.

Jax p.o.v

Well fuck me,this guy is a lot bigger than I thought and not even one little bit like I was expecting.

The way he is eyeing me has every survival instinct I have standing up and saying watch yourself. Watching as he hugs Rachel and assesses her for any damage its easy to see that he thinks the world of her. I can see he is gonna have a few words for me when all is said and done.

"well Noah has filled me in on the majority of the situation and I have made some preliminary steps to resolve the situation." Chase says as he is setting up his things in the Chapel all the guys taking places in the room and Rachel sitting in what is normally my chair.

" I contacted Burt Hummel explained some of what his son and step son have been up to and he agrees fully with what has been proposed. Finn with the full backing off his mother, is to be offered the deal that I assume has been worked out. Kurt is to be admitted involuntarily to a psychiatric facility for assessment and subsequent treatment. This way he may still have a chance to pursue a normal and hopefully law abiding life. If you wish Rachel, we can pursue a more criminal course of action but I feel that once the situation is explained thoroughly that he will see it is in his best interests this is not a retreat it is a secure facility and he will also be having a restraining order taken out against him."

Rachel has been absorbing everything he has been saying, watching as she leans back in the chair extending those legs encased in leather.

" I agree with those stipulations so far, what about Dr Knowles?" hearing the sneer in her voice as she mentions Tara has me shifting in place pissed off Rachel. Dangerous as fuck but hot as hell.

" Well what do you wish to happen I have some ideas but ultimately you need to have some resolution in this case and her biggest transgressions have been against you. After looking into Miss Knowles history a little I have a pretty clear idea as to why she has returned to Charming at this time and what has seemingly pushed her into this course of action."

Chase says as he locks eyes with Rachel.

" I want to ruin the bitch!, while I normally would advocate a forgive and forget policy. This woman not only has been rude and unprofessional but she attempted to either injure me grievously or kill me. What possible reason could she have for any of these actions?" Rachel says as she crosses her arms folding them across her chest and you can hear her booted feet tapping against the chair leg.

" When miss Knowles was in Chicago she was dating a man by the Name of Joshua Kohn" hearing him say that name has several of us exclaiming in anger.

"Thats the Fucking ATF agent that has been creeping around following Rachel and I and watching my son" I say seething with rage not only did that bitch bring the fucking ATF to my door but she got my Son and Rachel caught up in her mess.

"He has been following you ?" Chase says swinging his gaze to look at Rachel "I shall have him taken care of, under no circumstances is any of you to approach him at all. This man has no reason to be here he is actually listed as being on vacation according to his supervisors. As for Ms Knowles well we can certainly ruin her career and have her sent from Charming post haste all it will take really is a phone call to the hospital administrator and a reminder as to who one of the biggest funding partners of hospitals and medical research is and how Ms Knowles action will impact on that and she will be given her marching orders and word will spread pretty quickly"Chase says leaning back in his chair just as the door opens and Puck and the assistant come back in.

"I'm happy with that I also want a restraining order against her. What about Quinn her actions have proven that she is unstable and completely inexcusable" Rachel says as she and Puck exchange a look before they both look at Chase.

Before Chase can answer there is a knock on the door and Rosen enters after the two Lawyers shake hands and the situation is explained and options are discussed Rosen takes a seat and starts to make some phone calls.

"Quinn is a well connected woman but since she has been under the radar so to speak and not in contact with her family who would normally bail her out of these sort of situations we have a bit more room to work with. We recommend contacting the local sheriff and have them arrest Quinn on the kidnapping charges and if we can possibly incite a extreme reaction from her in front of the local law enforcement exhibiting her unstable nature then we can see about having her detained in a criminal mental institution for the long haul" Chase explains as Rosen finishes his conversation on the phone.

Turning to nod his head at Chase.

" Please go and retrieve Quinn and ensure that she is in relatively fine physical condition. Rachel can you please be prepared to tell the appropriate story to the local police leaving Kurt, Finn and Doctor Knowles out of it."

Rachel nods her head standing up she goes to leave the room and I follow her with my eyes.

"Jackson" Hearing my name I look over at the man who is eyeing me like he is going to snap my neck.

Looking over at him I slowly step over towards where he is sitting at the table and I see Puck watching the look of amusement on his face is clear.

"Heard a lot about you,You hurt my God daughter and Outlaw or not I will kill you myself and no one will ever know that it was me" he says as he looks me square in the eyes.

Well shit! I think as I stare back I catch Puck laughing into his fist from the other end of the room I toss a glare his way before I turn and fully focus my attention on Rachels Godfather.

"I have no intentions of hurting Rachel and I will always do my best to keep her safe" I say ,hoping he can hear the sincerity in my voice.

"hmm well good, Gunny says hello by the way and to bring Rachel back any time" Chase says as his face breaks into a smile finally.

I grin back at him and nod my head.

Turning to Opie and Chibs I tell em to go get the Quinn chick just as my mother comes in and tells us that Hale and Unser are here.

As Chase,Rosen and the rest of us leave the room to head outside I see Rachel leaning against the bar. Walking over towards her I drink in the sight of the epitome of a biker queen.

Sliding my hands around her middle Rachel stands up and leans back against me I kiss the back of her neck and squeeze her waist a little.

The two of us move outside to see Chase,Rosen and Clay speaking with Hale and Unser. I can tell Rachel is still not fully recovered because of how quiet she is and the way she is leaning against me.

Hale and Unser make their way towards us.

"Ms berry I am Chief Unser and this is deputy chief Hale, I'm told you had a rather harrowing past 24 hours?"

"Its truly a pleasure to meet you, I do apologise for being a bother. I was at the Taste of Charming festival when I saw Ms fabray. Next thing I know she hit me over the head with a bat and I woke up lying on a metal table my hands tied above my head. I wasn't sure what was going on at first as my head was killing me and I was confused. I kept my eyes closed and did my best to keep her thinking I was unconscious.

I became even more concerned when she started talking as though someone else was in the room with her but she was alone and ranting. She grabbed a handful of my hair at one point and pulled it I did my best to pretend to be out of it still knowing I needed to gather my strength before she got me where ever she was taking me." Rachel took a deep breath and leaned against me a little more her skin paling and voice becoming quieter I brace her a little firmer against me.

" Once she had me in the trunk of a car I did my best to try and find my way out but I couldn't find a latch. So when we stopped and she started talking again I just listened and bided my time I had managed to get the binding off" Rachel says as she holds her wrists out for them to see the still red marks.

"As the latch popped I threw all my weight up against the lid and pushed it I managed to hit her in the face and I looked around to see if there was anyone else around but she was still alone I moved as quick as I could but I saw her reaching behind her and I just reacted and as she was reaching for the gun I landed a glancing bow on her temple.

once i had her unconscious I was feeling very nausea's and dizzy so I hunted around until I found a cell phone and I called Jax. I put her in the trunk which was not easy at all. I passed out not long after I managed to call for help luckily the description of the area was enough for Jax and Noah and the boys to find us. The brought us back here and I woke up a little while ago"

Rachel finishes explaining and by now I am practically supporting all of her weight I can see Puck and Chase hovering

"why didn't they take you to the hospital and call us?" Hale asked

"Noah knows I am afraid of being admitted to hospitals since an incident that happened not to long ago, I have a concussion and marks on my wrists but other than that I am fine it would be a waste of time for me to go to the emergency room and since one of the doctors there was completely unprofessional the other day when I was visiting Jax son I prefer not to be there as a patient" Rachel explains.

"As for why law enforcement was being called only now well I am extremely wealthy and I had to wait for my attorney to be present before any sort of action was pursued" Rachel is at this point lightly trembling and I am close to telling Hale to fuck off and getting Rachel to lie down judging by the looks on Chase and Pucks face I ain't the only one.

Just as we finish telling all this Opie and Chibs come out of the clubhouse with the Quinn chick between them as she looks up she catches sight of Rachel and practically charges over towards us swearing and trying to throw punches.

Hale and Unser have a hell of a time restraining her and then shit hits the fucking fan as she starts laughing.

We all look at the crazy bitch wondering what the fuck is so funny.  
.

"I wish I'd managed to kill you in that fucking car crash instead of your fucking parents! It took forever to set it up just so. but oh no! instead of being broken and killing yourself like I wanted .You have to you go and move on with your fucking life. I wish you would just fucking die already!" as soon as the words pass through Quinns lips Rachel starts to practically vibrate with anger and suddenly Puck, Chase,Happy and I are struggling to hold Rachel back from beating the shit out of the crazy ass broad who Hale and Unser are struggling to push into the police car.

"She killed my fucking Parents let me the fuck go!" Rachel says as she lands a kick on Puck who in all fairness cops the blow and doesn't let go. Hale and Unser are struggling to get the door closed when suddenly Quinn has managed to kick them both so they are down and she has a hold of Hales Gun and with the craziest look I have ever seen on anyones face she is suddenly pointing the gun at the group of us who are still trying to hold Rachel back. Before anyone can stop her she is firing off shots. now its obvious the girl has no clue how to fucking aim but even as we all hit the deck I hear Rachel let out a pained grunt and look to see she has been clipped by one of the wild shots.

Suddenly all the screaming and swearing from the enraged blonde is silenced as a look of surprise filters over her face before she drops face down and an ever widening pool of blood flowing over her back is visible and Unser is behind her leaning against the car his gun raised.

"Rachel are you all right" Puck,Chase and I all ask at once it seems, Rachel looks up at us all.

"Its just a graze, if you gentlemen would kindly let me up I believe the threat is over" Rachel says as she holds her arm we all move and help her to her feet.

I look over and see Hale kicking his weapon away from the now dead blonde and checking everyone over while Unser is radioing for a ambulance and more back up.

As the ambulance and law enforcement arrive,I look over at Clay and grin a little except for Rachel getting grazed we have no injuries and the crazy bitch is dead.

Rachel declines going to the Hospital and after they put some butterfly bandages on her arm and put some bandages on her wrists she is back by my side.

Chase and Rosen are speaking with Unser and Hale. Puck and Rachel watch as the crime scene technicians finish and Quinn is loaded into the ambulance for transport to the morgue.

With all the witnesses and the fact that it was the police who shot her it looks like everything is working out best for us.

As soon as the Police and everyone has cleared out Rosen and Chase head in to deal with the other three.

I have Rachel in my arms as she finally succumbs to the exhaustion and the adrenaline leaves her system. I take her back to my dorm to sleep.

Once I have Rachel situated I head out to make sure that everything else is taken care of. Kurt and Tara try to kick up a fuss before Chase and Rosen explain exactly what will happen if they do not accede to the stipulations laid out for them.

The guy Finn seems resigned to his fate and nods his head in acceptance.

Watching as Puck absolutely lays into that Finn guy was beautiful, Kid definitely has a future in this MC he annihilated him. Broke his nose the level of focus was pretty cool to see it was a systematic beat down.

By the time the fight was broken up and Chibs had finished patching them both up Chase and his assistant went with the two boys from Lima along with Puck to spend the night at Rachel and Pucks before leaving early hours of the morning.

Tara was sitting in the chapel in a chair with happy and Tig standing on either side of her, I was sitting on the other side of the Table with Clay and Rosen beside me as I explained that we were letting her go but that it was strongly advised that she leave Charming and California for good.

I could see it on her face that she had no intention of listening to a single fucking thing I said.

Just before I lose my cool and smack the bitches head into the table the door opens and Rachel comes sauntering into the room the ruined top has been replaced with a black one sleeved skin tight top that covers the bandages on her arm from the bullet.

Seeing the flash of rage on Taras face as Rachel plants herself in my lap has me kissing Rachels bare shoulder so that Tara can't see me grin.

"How does it feel?" Rachel asks her voice light and curious as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"How does what feel" Tara sneers at Rachel.

" To have lost the man and ruined your Career all in one day" Rachel asks her voice nonchalant her attention barely on Tara as she is gently tracing her fingers over the contours of my face.

Which is fucking up my concentration let me tell ya!

"I might have lost the man, Hunny but I will always have had him first and as for my career its going just fine" Tara says crossing her arms and trying to act ballsy.

Rachel laughs before she leans down and kisses me on the lips grinning I kiss back as Rachel pulls away and focuses her attention on the bitch across the table I see Tig and Happy both with smirks on their faces.

" You might have had him first Bitch but I'll have him last and your career well, Mr Rosen may I borrow your phone please?" Rachel says as she looks at Rosen who smiles and hands her the phone.

"Its all set just hit send" Rosen says as he leans back in his seat after handing the phone. Rachel nods as she hits send and listens to the ringing phone.

"Yes Hello my name is Rachel Berry the Owner of Berry Corp...yes that Berry corp. the one that funds a majority of your intern programs and from the group that just donated 1.2 million dollars worth of medical equipment and grants to ST Thomas... I have been better thank you. I wish this was a social call but I am actually ringing to lodge a complaint against one of your Doctors a Doctor Tara Knowles... Yes well. she was incredibly unprofessional and she actually inferred that I am whore...I assure you I am not joking.

If it was just the one incident then I might have let it go but Ms Knowles has also broken trust with a dear friend of mine whose son is one of her patients by endangering the babies life in having her violent, stalking ex partner present in the hospital. Now I understand that she can't be held responsible for his actions but she does have a duty of care to report him to security to my knowledge she Failed to do so...yes thank you …...I appreciate that... I am sure my company will of course continue supporting St Thomas... Thank you goodbye" Rachel finishes the conversation and closes the phone handing it back to Rosen.

Tara at this point is ashen and almost hyperventilating.

"I warned you not to try me and you did not listen, Game ,Set, Match bitch! Stay the fuck away from Abel,Jax and Myself and maybe you can get a job somewhere. If you continue to push me I shall extend my reach until you can't work anywhere. Get this bitch out of my sight before I forget myself" Rachel says and Tig and Happy grab an arm each heaving Tara from the seat and out of the room.

" Ms Berry masterfully done,if there is nothing else I shall take my leave, Jax,Clay" Rosen says as he shakes each of our hands and leaves the Chapel for a moment we all Just rest before Clay claps a hand on my shoulder and gives a quick hug to Rachel before leaving us alone.

"Rachel Darlin how you holding up?" I ask as I hold her closer to me breathing the sweet vanilla scent. That I find so fucking intoxicating.

"Honestly I am not sure how I feel, she murdered my parents and for what because she wanted me to suffer. Two people who never hurt anyone! whose only crime was loving me, were wiped from existence because a seriously twisted pretentious bitch wanted me to feel pain! Its fucking ridiculous and all I really want right now is for her to still be alive so I can end the bitch again" Rachels teeth are grit so hard together I can practically see the tension in her jaw.

"I won't say its ok cause shits pretty fucked up but you've got me, Puck and everyone else here to help you through it all" I say as I bury my nose against her neck holding her against me.

Feeling her relax into my embrace I start running my hands against the supple leather on her thighs trailing the tips of my fingers from knee to hip. Kissing across the bare shoulder I feel her breathing hitch and shoot a look at the door to see if its closed."Hey Rachel?, Want to help fulfil a fantasy of mine" I ask as I nip her pulse point felling it begin to thud under my tongue.

"what fantasy would that be Jackson" Rachel asks as she starts subtly shifting on my lap. I grin against her skin and shift her until she is sitting on the table.

"How about I show you, instead of telling you" I say as I pull her boots,socks and those awesome fucking leather pants down her long legs until she is in nothing but her top and underwear.

Watching as Rachel bites her bottom lip and nods her head I smirk at her as I run my hands from her ankles up to her knees and then part them setting a leg on each arm of the chair and lowering her torso till she is laid out on the reaper table.

I do my best to have her screaming as quickly as possible by sliding a finger into the pulsing heat and wrapping my tongue around her clit until I have her hips bucking and have to anchor her down with one hand.

Standing up and kissing my way up her torso before coming to a stop at her lips I plunge my tongue into her mouth loving the moans that she is letting out, un doing my belt and jeans with one hand and fumbling in my wallet for the condom I pull myself out sheath my erection and slide into her making Rachel arch into me.

"Jesus fuck" I manage to get out just as Rachel arches her hips upwards meeting my thrusts until all I can hear is her breathless moans and then I put one hand on her hips pulling her closer and allowing me to go deeper before I slide my thumb on my other hand over her clit and have her screaming her release loud enough that the guys on the other side of the door start hooting and hollering hearing that Rachels clenches her internal muscles and I am fucking done as my orgasm is ripped from me I call out Rachels name setting of the loons on the other side of the door.

" so darlin how'd you like my fantasy" I ask grinning down at Rachel as we both try and catch our breath.

"Not bad Teller, I'll have to show you the one I have involving my viper sometime" Rachel says as she sits up and starts to pull her clothes back on.

Leaving me staring at her while my mind is envisioning all the ways I could play with that fantasy.

Once we have gotten dressed and tidied up we both walk to the door as soon as its open Rachel blushes bright red as everyone is giving us a standing ovation.

Laughing and kissing Rachel I flip them all off, I can see Tig is about to say something and Rachel Just looks at him and says one word.

"Cookies" before he snaps his mouth shut and moves away from Happy who is glaring at him.

Well fuck! My girlfriend has managed to gain an ally just from fucking cookies.

Still the look on Tigs face has me snickering as I follow Rachel over to the bar where half sac hands over a bottle of water and a beer.

Hopefully now everything can finally settle down.

Tara's p.o.v

That fucking Bitch! My plan might have been derailed for now but there is no way in fucking hell I am going to allow that stupid little Tart to get one over on me.

Maybe I can kill two birds with one stone.

Get rid of Rachel and Josh, Now just to play the part of a remorse filled Girlfriend and get him on side. I refuse to let it end like this!.


	20. Guns & sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama ahead

Chapter 20

written for fun and all recognisable characters owned by others.

Guns & Sons

Jax p.o.v

It had been a week since the kidnapping and recovery of Rachel and things were finally starting to settle down.

Rachel and I were seeming to go from strength to strength. I had never met a girl quite like her before someone who spoke her mind but was also caring and understanding.

Watching her at the moment bickering with Puck as they tinkered around in the garage at their house was hilarious the two of them had a friendship that was just like mine and opies.

"Jax man tell her she's nuts" Pucks voice manages to bring my focus back to the present.

"what?" I say as I look at the two of them.

"Berry thinks that she needs another bike, she already has two and 3 cars she doesn't need any more"

Pucks says the exasperation in his voice obvious smirking at him in amusement, I look at Rachel where she is leaning against the lift that has her dyna on it her arms crossed and a wrench tapping against her thigh.

"I did not say I need a new bike. I just said I would like to add to my collection you can never own to many after all" Rachel says as she points the wrench between Puck and I.

Before I can answer my pre paid rings and I answer it when I see that it is Piney, after listening and confirming I walk over to Rachel and pull her into my arms giving her a kiss before I turn leave saying I would see her later.

Nodding at Puck I grin as I hear the two of them go right back to bickering over bikes and cars.

Heading into the clubhouse lot and talking with Piney about the deal for the AK's for his buddy Nate.

Pucks p.o.v

After Berry and I finish hashing out our conversation about owning more bikes, I head inside to get cleaned up and head into the club house so I can help Half sac.

Settling into club life isn't that difficult for me its more like a natural progression really. But I bet no one ever expected Rachel to be the almost perfect epitome of a bikers old lady.

But she has cemented her place here, its like all the bullshit and struggling that she went through was just natures way of equipping her to be able to cope with the life of an outlaws woman.

I am just glad that she is finally happy and that all the bull shit with Finn and Quinn is over and done with.

Working in the club house the next morning, helping to stack the bar half sack and I are both working together to get it done as quickly as possible when half sack gets called back to the bathrooms by Bobby the pair of them coming out not long after with disgusted and baffled expressions on their faces.

Bobby walks outside shaking his head, curious I ask half sack what's up as he walks towards the door.

When he tells me that someone has been stuffing lace panties down the toilet and that the system is backed up I can't stop myself from laughing my ass off.

Once I have managed to control myself I hear one of the cargo trucks pull in and look out the door to see Clay grab Juice around the neck. He looks fucking pissed from the looks of things the girl who got out of the truck is not supposed to be here and that's when I remember the rule what happens on a run stays on a run . I guess in this case someone didn't get the memo looking over at the office I can see Gemma standing assessing the situation. Speaking as the son of a woman whose husband was a cheating scum bag I've seen that look before. Not even thinking twice about it I grab my phone and dial Rachel after filling her in as quickly as possible Berry says she is on her way.

Hoping that Berry can help and maybe corral the biker queen who I've already sussed out is not a woman who deals with extreme emotions very well.

When half sac comes back in after dialling the sewage company. I can tell that something is bugging him and that's when he fills me in on the entire situation about what happened in Nevada and who the girl( who is apparently called Cherry) is.

Hearing about the gun fight with the Mayans and how Rachel had handled herself I once again find myself in awe of how seriously awesome she is and how right my thoughts about her being the perfect old lady material was. Once Half sac has finished filling me in and I impart some totally awesome advice on what he should do cause its obvious to me that girl came here for him.

As we are wrapping up our conversation I hear the Purr of a cage and look outside to see everyone staring at Rachels Viper as it pulls to a stop next to Gemmas car. Smirking I watch the way that the guys seem to pop out of the woodwork to get a closer look.

As Jax swaggers his way towards the car the heated look he throws Berry as he sees what she is wearing when she gets out of the car has me shaking my head in amusement.

Jax p.o.v

What a total Fuck up this morning has been so far that little shit head son of Pineys old mate trying to shirk the deal we had set up yesterday has pissed me off. Then getting back here to find that juice and the sweet butt from Nevada broke one of the cardinal rules of our world.

My mother is not a stupid woman and I can see that she is going to figure out exactly what the fuck happened.

Trying to manage a bit of damage control almost slips my mind when I hear the sound of a car pulling into the lot and I see Rachels Viper parking next to my mothers car, heading over that way I can feel the punch of lust spike through me as Rachel gets out of the car wearing a pair of skin tight skinny jeans and black calf length boots with a red and black tank top.

Reaching Rachel I pull her into my arms and give into my cave man instincts for a moment so all the fuckers on the lot can get the hint that this total babe is mine and maybe stop eye fucking her.

Once I pull back so we can breath I smirk at the fact that Rachel looks a bit dazed her hands braced on my chest before she leans up and kisses me softly before gathering her composure and explaining why she was here its different to have a girl so willing to help and I think that she may be just what is needed to bring the situation down to a simmer.

Pulling away from her I run my hand over her hip as she walks past me heading into the office to spend some time with my mother.

Rachels p.o.v

After getting the call from Noah I know exactly how I am going to approach this situation and I take my viper and put on clothes that while still me won't piss of an already volatile Biker Queen there is nothing worse than being confronted with your mans infidelities and while I haven't known Gemma for long I can guess how she is feeling.

Pulling into the lot in my Viper is fun and watching Jaxs eyes as they rake over me is empowering.

After indulging his display of possessiveness which is no hardship(at all) I head into the office, where I find Gemma. Who is a woman I have come to greatly admire sitting in a huddled ball of misery.

" oh Gem" I don't even think twice before I have her in a hug sitting perched on the side of her chair watching such a strong woman cry is heart breaking.

"shh, it will be ok. We're going to fix this but first I may not have known you for very long but I can tell something else is bothering you if you want to talk about it then I will always be available to listen" I say and this brings on a fresh batch of tears and as Gemma explains about going through the change and how her and Clays sex life was and what had happened that morning.

Part of me elated that I have the opportunity to have conversations like this with a mother like figure and then again part of me is appalled that I am talking about my boyfriends parental figures sex life.

" Ok, parts of this are simple to deal with we are going to the doctor today no arguments" I point as I see Gemma going to disagree.

"The second part is exacting a bit of revenge without going postal and basically nailing the girl in the face with a skate board" seeing the puzzled glance on Gemmas face I grin a bit as I hand Gemma a tissue so she can wipe her face.

"I have a slight sixth sense and when Puck called said something was going down it told me to come and take you shopping or else someone was going to end up with a broken nose" I say as we both look at each other and Laugh.

Hearing the call go out for the guys to head into Church we get our bags and head off the lot heading for the boutiques in town.

Getting the call from Noah two hours later about Clay being taken in for questioning has us both a little shocked and scrambling to head for the lot.

Gemmas talk with the doctor went well and we picked her prescription up from the chemist we even saw Cherry on the main street and even though Gem eyed the skate board that a couple of kids were riding we thankfully managed to avoid any broken noses. Cherry even managed to explain that she was there for Kip, and Kip only. Gemma managed to give some very interesting threats before we got in the car and headed back to T & M.

The tension on the lot is high I can see that everyone is worried and Puck mentions that the Feds have managed to get a warrant to search the club house.

Noah and I both look at the truck and the oil barrels that are sitting in the garage before we look at each other and we both nod.

Gemma has gone to the police station to try and find out what's going on.

Meanwhile Chibs points me to the roof when I ask where Jax is.

Climbing up the ladder I find Jax staring pensively over the side of the building I can see that today has not been easy for him, time to do my best to help sort this all out hopefully I can.

Jax p.o.v

Running through various scenarios on how to get everything done in the time I have left and the words of my fathers manuscript running through my head its only the warm hands of Rachel sliding around my middle that bring me back to awareness.

Looking down into chocolate brown eyes I can't help but think she deserves better than this.

" I know exactly what your thinking Jackson Teller and its Rubbish, I decide what I deserve and I want you. Know stop being negative and tell me what the situation is so we can both work out how to get clear of this" Rachel says as she looks up at me a smirk flashing on her face at my no doubt dumbfounded look.

"How do you do that Darlin,cut through all the bullshit and bring me back" I say as I pull her in close to me.

"well I am ridiculously talented" she sasses me with a smile " Talk to me Jax,let me help if I can"

her voice is so strong and sure and I once again marvel at this tiny woman and thank god that I met her.

As I explain what has happened and stumble over explaining about the Guns and having to get them of the lot I am left almost struck dumb at the fact that Rachel isn't freaking the fuck out and that within 10 minutes we have not only a plan but a way to throw the Feds of the trail and tweak the nose of the law a bit.

As we head downstairs and gather the fellas to start explaining the plan and the decoy plan. It warms my heart that the boys all seem to be happy to follow through and accept Rachels inclusion in it all.

" Well gentlemen we have a plan to enact now the viper has plenty of storage compartments its been retrofitted a bit to have hidden compartments. In a moment we are going to call Gem and have her park on an angle obscuring the line of sight of the officers and then we ladies shall appropriate the shopping from the viper and head into the club house while we are in there some of you will move the barrels around the back of the septic tanker and hand the driver some cash very blatantly.

Make sure they see you with plastic garbage bags as well once everything is loaded into the viper and remember be quick but don't be seen. We will come back out and put the shopping in the Viper over the top of the weapons we shall then proceed off the lot where Jax is going to arrange for Opie to meet me on the outskirts and take me to the cabin to unload.

The truck has to be off the lot before the raid and Gemma will need to head back to the police station when we head out" Rachel outlays the plan that we both came up with and I once again marvel that she can say so much without taking a lot of breaths.

"Right everyone has their jobs lets get to it"As we all separate so we can do our individual parts in the plan I have an image of a crow tattoo flit through my brain and know that in the future very soon if I have my way Rachel Berry will be my old lady officially.

As everything seems to fall into place each step of the plan being carried out quickly and efficiently.

I start to breathe easy for the first time since I left Rachels yesterday.

Once the septic tanker my Ma and Rachel in the Viper have left the lot and the Feds come screaming into the lot not long after, none of us can help the chuckles that escape us as they order us to get on the ground.

Watching Agent Stahl strut around is hilarious I have a moment of disquiet when I see that creepy fucker Kohn is part of the team but force myself to relax.

Kohns p.o.v

Sitting on the bed of the so called Prince of Charming I'm torn between rejoicing at the fact that Tara came back to me and despair at knowing that its just a ploy.

She still wants him but something happened and she had to come crawling back to me. He gets the best of not only Tara but also Rachel Berry after looking into her I can see that she is far to good for this biker white trash son of a bitch.

Tara wants revenge for the wrongs that have been done to her but I want the best and I thought it was Tara but now I think a different quarry is in order.

I think Rachel Berry is going to be my perfect revenge against not only Tara but also against that Biker hoodlum Teller.

Coming to a resolution I take great delight in trashing the fuckers room with an aluminium bat.

Rachels p.o.v

After leaving the lot and driving to where I was told Opie would be waiting I see him and proceed to follow him on the road to the cabin my viper is not built for these roads at all, perhaps a SUV would be a good purchase in the near future.

Once I have parked the car Piney and Opie both come over and give me crushing hugs.

I must say for such rambunctious men they are all very affectionate.

As the night wears on and the boys all come trickling in laughing at the fact that to make the decoy seem even more believable the boys broke into the septic yard and released the contents onto the lot disgusting but a tad amusing non the less.

We are all celebrating and making plans when Clay and Gemma walk in, I can see that the day has been hard on him. As everyone fills them in on what went down and Chibs lauds Jax and I for how we handled everything.

I am momentarily startled when first Clay and then Gemma both Hug and thank me.

Before they hug Jax, as Clay is hugging him I see him whisper something in jaxs ear that causes him to grin and nod his head.

This has been an extremely emotional day and I am feeling very tired at this point and I am really not looking forward to driving my viper down in the dark.

Having Jax come up behind me and ask if I'm ready to go home is a god send Noah is staying here to help Half sack so Jax takes me home on his bike.

As soon as we are home a quick shower and we both fall into bed and are asleep wrapped in each others arms very quickly.


	21. Berry vs kohn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ass kicking ahead.

Berry vs Kohn

No infringement intended sorry for such a long gap between postings  
This chapter is only short.

Rachels p.o.v

walking past the nurses station after visiting with Abel I can't wipe the grin from my face he is such an adorable baby.

As I near the stairwell near the elevators I thought I saw someone ducking away but I dismissed the notion and hurried my steps.

Once I was in the elevator heading down. I thought to how everything had been going over the recent past Jax,the ATF,Quinn and even though parts of it were horrible I still feel happier than I have for a very long time.

I rode my Gsxr here today even though Noah and Jax are die hard Harley fans ,I still occasionally enjoy the faster speed that I can coax out of my sports bike.

As I start the bike up and accelerate out of the parking lot. I almost get cut off by a man in a small car who looks familiar. Flicking my visor up I glare at him before driving around him.

I have time before I have to go to work to drop by TM and see everyone.

Pulling into the Teller -Morrow lot and seeing Jax heading out from the office his beautiful eyes darkening as he sweeps me off my bike makes an answering heat begin to unfurl in me.

Seeing his usual smirk on his face before he pulls me into a deep kiss. I once again get caught up in the feeling of his body against mine and the fire his kisses always seem to ignite in me.

Its the throat clearing beside us that eventually reminds us that we are not alone and I can feel a crimson blush shoot across my face. As I raise my eyes to see Noah and a few of the others laughing at us.

Knowing that unless I wish to be teased forever some form of action is required I smirk saucily at everyone before grabbing Jax's hand and dragging him to his dorm room.

Hearing Puck shout out something that is no doubt crude I take a page from his book and flip him the bird before slamming Jax against the door, as soon as I have him inside his room.

When I finally manage to leave Jax's dorm room a few hours later I am tired but happy and I hurry to my bike and head to work before I am late.

Working with the little children in the tiny tots ballet class is fun but those kids have so much energy. When I finally manage to head home and park the bike in the garage all I want is an ice cold glass of water and a hot shower.

The lights are off so I know Noah is still at The club house. I have no plans to see Jax until tomorrow so I am not worried about being alone.

I decide to keep the lights as few as possible it pays to be energy conscious after all.

I don't realise anyone is in my house until the sound of breathing reaches my ears and the next thing I know the person is trying to pull my arms back behind me.

Who ever this miscreant is they have made a very very grievous error in attacking me in my own home.

Pulling my body forward and dropping to my knees suddenly I throw them of balance, before I surge up to my full height catching them in the solar plexus.

Hearing a whoosh of air I move forward and loosen my limbs before striking out and hitting the person in as many strategic places as I can before they recover .

At this point my blood is thumping and I am trying not to lose my focus and just begin pummelling the person after all I wish to know exactly who was stupid enough to try and attack me.

My inattention costs me and my assailant manages a lucky shot that glances over my cheekbone knocking me into the wall.

I kick backwards and hear the man grunt at the impact. I am through playing around and I begin to use my training to my full advantage and within a matter of moments the man is unconscious on the floor. I take a deep breath before I head to where I know the light switch is and turn the lights on and I see the man from the car earlier who cut me off.

I admit to being slightly puzzled before I call the local law enforcement and decide not to bother Jax or Noah with this at present.

I do call Chase though just to cover my bases. He is quite upset and I pity the poor man who is currently unconscious on my floor. My godfather can be quite vicious when he wishes to be.

It is sheriff Unser and deputy Hale who respond to my call for help and I am extremely surprised and irritated when Hale attempts to arrest me for assaulting a federal agent. Which is apparently what the Man, who I find out is Agent Joshua kohn from the ATF, Is.

Unser manages to curb Hales frankly ludicrous claims that I have conspired with the SONS to eliminate the ATF threat in such an unscrupulous manner.

Once they have loaded the agent into a ambulance handcuffed to the bed after I insist I finally manage to explain the series of events and they find Kohns car parked near my house.

A quick inspection of my home reveals a length of rope and duct tape that are in no way mine or Noahs.

I of course head to the Station to go through everything and cooperate fully, but my patience is getting taxed the longer Hale runs his mouth. Once that snake in the grass agent June Stahl attempts to start up something with me I admit I lose my temper, and as Noah would tell you I am a saint right up until the moment you hit my boiling point then.

Oh it is so on!.

"Listen here you vicious sanctimonious harpy. If you continue to spew your vitriol not only will I personally slap you and your superiors with so many Law suits that they will still be dealing with them when your children's children retire." I say as I stand up on the other side of the table glaring at this pathetic excuse for a woman.

"But I will systematically contact every single family or person you have trampled in your attempt to rise to the top and help them sue you as well. I can only imagine how many people that would be. Because lets face it hunny! you certainly didn't get here based on your looks or your charming personality." By the time I have finished my diatribe I am speaking quite calmly and sitting down in my seat my posture relaxed and a vicious smirk on my face.

Looking at the flabbergasted expression on Stahl face is almost too much,Unser is trying his best not to laugh but I think it is a losing battle when he quickly excuses himself from the room.

Hearing his laughter trailing down the hall through the open door has my lips twitching but I use my superb acting skills and affect a careful mask of indifference as I address Hale who looks as though he can't decide whether to hound me some more or stay out of the firing line.

"Deputy Hale, I have nothing further to say and I believe that at this point I shall be speaking with my legal counsel to pursue a restraining order against the agents of the ATF that are currently in town" As I say this I stand up and begin to leave the room.

The Bitch finally manages to break out of her stupor and she does the stupidest and yet most fantastic thing she ever could have done.

In front of most of the sheriffs department and several agents from the ATF she rears back her hand and slaps me.

Knowing it is entirely inappropriate I grin at the bitch before I pull my hand back throw one punch and as i listen to the crunch her nose makes it is extremely satisfying.

I walk away as she screams for them to arrest me, one of them makes a move to do just that but Unser throws him one look before he apologises for any inconvenience and escorts me to the door of the station where I walk outside and a Majority of the SONS of Anarchy are Parked waiting in the lot.

Once they see me they begin to cheer and clap, I guess someone blabbed already. Throwing a look at Unser as I continue past him he shoots me a smile.

Walking down the stairs Noah is the first to hug me but by no means the last before Jax pulls me into a toe curling kiss before pulling back with a smile.

We Ride out of the Lot and Down the street people really should stop underestimating me.

After all it only seems to end up with them Hurt or worse.


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sum of it all

Guns,Crows & Berry

Epilogue

a/n – not mine

Thanks to everyone who liked and fav this story.

This was the first story I have ever written and it has meant a lot that others have liked it. This is the final chapter of this story,I am still working on my other fics but I am also working on a Novel that I wish to try and get published. Hope everyone enjoys it.  
Cheers

10 years Later

Pucks p.o.v

I can't believe I managed to let Berry talk me into this fricking Monkey suit. Thank the MC Gods she let me keep my kutte on under the Jacket.

As I walk through the gym doors into the hell hole that is McKinley I look around at the tired and mostly useless losers that I once happened to share a space with.

"Puckerman! Not dead or in jail, your mother must be so proud" The condescending voice of Mr shue.

Ah how I did not miss that Ass. Looking over my shoulder as I look into the judging eyes of the leader of the St Finn brigade. I feel a grin slide onto my face as I see Rachel standing behind him.

"Mr Shuester, I believe that your attitude is not only completely abhorrent but also inappropriate" Rachel comes out swinging, the look on shues face ha!.

"Rachel its good to see you. I heard about your success on Broadway congratulations." Shuester says as he turns to look at Rachel who has finally stopped next to me.

As I put my arm around her shoulder I can see the speculation in his eyes and practically see the sneer trying to work across his face.

Nice to know he is still a dick,probably still right up Finns Ass too!.

"yes well, I enjoyed my time on the stage and am glad to be taking a break for now" Rachel says as she begins to guide us away from shuester.

"Puckerman,you Ass!" oh shit!

"catch ya later berry babe" I say as I try to hurry away from the crazy Latina who has her bitch face on.

"got ya !" The devilish tones of Santana crows as she grabs my jacket forcing me to stop.

"Satan baby! how have you been?" I say as I try to maintain my calm, meanwhile I see Berry laughing it up.

"Don't try to butter me up ass hole. I told you did I not that I wanted to meet your old lady and what do I see no old lady in sight!" Santana says as she digs her talons into my arm causing me to fucking wince.

Woman's a devil I swear!

" Ah Ariana is not well enough to travel at present and no way was I bringing my pregnant old lady into this hell hole" I say as I finally manage to disentangle her fucking nails from my forearm.

"excuses,excuses ! I will meet this chick even if I have to go to fucking California to do so, Puck" Satan in the red dress says as she cocks her hip and inspects her nails.

Fuck even the thought of her and my old lady in the same room is enough to give me the shivers.

From the corner of my eye I can see Berry still laughing at me. I flip her the bird before I sweep my eyes over the surrounding people who have started to notice who we are.

Santana starts herding the pair of us towards the table where I can see the other ex Glee members and I almost freeze when I see a sight that is going to piss of not only Berry but is probably going to lead to blood on the Fucking floor!

Sitting at the table as happy as a fucking clam is not only Finn but that stupid doctor bitch Kara or whatever the fuck her name was no wait it was Tara.

Shit!

Feeling Berry freeze next to me I instantly stop and spin in front of her my hands settling on her arms.

Looking into her eyes that are slowly darkening with her rage I start swearing in my head and desperately praying that Fucking Jax would get in here quick fucking smart before his woman loses her shit.

"Berry Babe c'mon keep it together for me,If you go all warrior Berry your gonna be pissed at yourself in the morning" I say as I rub my hands over her arms trying to calm her down.

I can feel her slowly beginning to relax and once I think she is ok for the moment I pull out my pre paid and shoot a text to Jax.

Which he must of not been far away because next thing I know the people standing around the room are parting as the president of the SOA come striding through the room heading straight for us.

As I usually do I sweep my eye around the room ensuring that no one is hassling my pres, and I feel the smirk slip on my face as I see all the girls in the room sit up practically start salivating as they take in over 6ft of blonde Biker king.

It is hilarious he could have any woman in here with nothing more than a quirk of his lips basically and he is ignoring it all his eyes are trained on the tiny brunette who owns his Soul.

"Darlin" Just that one word has Rachel melting back into his embrace and as soon as that happens I step back and take in the visual.

Rachel small and dark brunette wearing a beautiful one shouldered dress in a plum colour and Jax tall and blonde in a grey suit with his Kutte under the Jacket.

"What's wrong Darlin?" Jax asks as he turns Rachel around into him, from the corner of my eye I see the Glee table is watching what is happening including the doctor, Finn and Kurt.

"I am beginning to believe that attending this event no matter how nicely principal figgins worded his letter is a monumental mistake jax, That woman and the fungus are here" Rachel says as she looks up at Jax.

Hearing her say that he shoots a look around and locks onto the Glee table and when he finally sees the three people that Rachel has disliked for 10 years or more now his eyes narrow and that look of contemplation lights up his eyes until they are pretty much blue fire.

As a smirk graces his lips he bends down and whispers in Berrys ear I have no idea what he says but within minutes he and Rachel are sauntering to the table looking every inch the commanding and powerful people that they are.

As I do my Job and Guard their backs I once again marvel at the aura that they have, seperatley they are both enigmatic but together well they make fucking magic happen.

In 10 years the two of them have taken the SOA from an outlaw gun runner outfit to a law abiding( mostly) club that has more net worth in its legitimate business enterprises than most big corporations.

Once they finally hit the table Jax helps Rachel into her seat and takes a seat himself. I see Finn the big idiot looking excited and about to try talking to Rachel but one look from the doctor has him looking like a dejected puppy.

"It seems they will let just anyone in here" The snide tone of Kurts voice as he speaks to the table in general has a sudden quiet settle in.

I lean back a smirk on my face all set to enjoy the Fucking show.

"Indeed it does Kurt, I always did mean to ask how was your stay at the psychiatric facility and did you go on to become a productive member of society" Rachel delivers in a cool voice with barely a glance in his direction. You can see the shocked looks around the table I barely manage to hold in my laughter as Kurt does a great impression of a fish.

I see Santana watching with undisguised amusement clear on her face as everyone seemingly waits for Kurts comeback. That judging by the huff he lets out won't be coming any time soon.

The rest of the evening is full of spiteful comments and sidelong glances from the triad of stupid and I can see that Jax and Berry are both reaching their boiling point.

Once The speeches are over and everyone starts to leave I am glad that we managed to get through it without any major hiccups.

Walking out of the exit with Jax and Berry I can almost taste the highways sweet lure of freedom.

When that Doctor Bitch Just has to make probably the dumbest move I have seen anyone do.

There are moments in life that seem to happen in slow motion and this is apparently one of then I watch as her fist heads towards Berry's face.

Rachel grabs her fist as though bored and manages to have the stupid bitch on her knees in the McKinley parking lot in less than 30 seconds it seems.

Suddenly we are surrounded by The rest of the Sons that had accompanied us and none of them look happy about what just almost happened.

Jax looks like he could very easily commit murder, I can see his fingers twitching towards where I know he has his weapon stored( even though Berry told him No guns) But a single look from Rachel as she tightens her grip on the doctor has him relaxing.

" Dr Knowles or should I say Hudson, you really must be the stupidest woman I have ever met" Rachel says as she speaks calmly as though discussing the weather.

" I let you skate 10 years ago and you just had to go and try some idiotic revenge kick tonight of all nights" The disdain in Berrys voice is marvellous when I am not the recipient of it.

"Let me go you bitch" Tara managed a valiant effort at a snarl.

"Hmm no I don't think I will at this moment in time, You see second you threw a punch you ruined any chance you had of this ending in a good way for you" Rachel says just as the blue and red lights of the local police pull into the parking lot.

"let me sum it up for you, I've said it before. Game ,Set, Match! Bitch." Berry whispers into taras ear just loud enough that we can hear.

After that it was a simple matter of explaining to the police exactly what happened and showing them the video(courtesy of Satan,Gotta love that Loca) before the doctor is being loaded into the cop car.

Meanwhile Finn is still standing there trying to process what is going and and looking like a grade A moron.

Once the excitement is over people start leaving finally and I turn to Berry who is currently ensconced in Jaxs arms.

"Never a dull moment with you Berry Babe" I say as I head towards my bike.

Watching as the SOA lines up behind the President and his Queen before we head out back to Charming.

I can't help but wonder how different our lives would have been if we Never moved to Charming.

The End

A/N

This marks the end of this story, thanks for sticking with me.

samcoo


End file.
